Hermione Granger and The Triwizard Tournament
by Nala Moon
Summary: Hermione comes from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she is forced to go back to Hogwarts the place she once left. Being the brightest witch of their time she has to join in the Triwizard Tournament. Will she survive the tasks ahead?
1. The Plot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**PLOT: There was no prophecy about Harry Potter which means that Voldemort did not go after the Potters. Everyone is living in fear of Lord Voldemort because he is attacking Muggles and muggle-borns.**

**What if Voldemort didn't try anything in Harry's first year, this would mean the Troll wasn't set free which would mean that Harry and Ron never became friends with Hermione. **

**Hermione unable to take the bullying moved to ****Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (which in this is an all girl school and Durmstrang Institute is an all boy school in this fanfiction) But the time of the Triwizard Tournament is here and Hermione is forced to go back to Hogwarts to place her name in the cup. **

**Through out the year a prophecy comes to light (not the chosen one type) Hermione finds out some truth and lies, she finds a new family, new friends and new enemies. **

_**Read to find your answers :)**_

_**Read to find out what will happen :)**_

_**REVIEW because it will make me happy :) **_

If you have any questions just ask!

Oh and if anyone would be so kind as to tell me if the Yule ball is before the second task or after I can't remember :/


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**All of my French was done on Google translate so I'm sorry if it's wrong. **

**Ginny, Luna and Hermione will all be in the same year which will be their 4thyear, I think that makes them 14 and 15 ?**

"Gin I can't do this"

"You can do this and you will do this!"

"Luna's right 'Mione you can do this, you're the strongest person I know. They don't call you the brightest witch for nothing"

Hermione Granger looked at her two best friends in doubt. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had always been there for her, they had even moved schools with her when she couldn't stand it at Hogwarts anymore.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one place Hermione wished would be her home but she could never fit in. She was bullied because of her blood, her brains and her looks. When the bullying got too much she changed schools to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Ginny and Luna had moved not long after.

All three best friends looked the complete opposite to one another. Hermione had curly chocolate brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes brown with flecks of gold in them making them more amber coloured then anything else and smooth ivory skin.

Ginny's hair was a straight firey red that that fell to about a couple of inches below her shoulders. Her eyes eyes were a dark brown that seemed to darken when ever her mood did, she had a golden tan that seemed to make her eyes and hair stand out more.

Luna had wavy dirty blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back, her eyes a silvery grey and her skin so pale she could have been a vampire. All three girls had figures that any other teenage girl would kill to have, perfect weight with the perfect curves, they all were around5 foot6.

"I just don't think I can go back there" Hermione's voice cracked with desperation."But you have to! Every student at Beauxbatons looks up to you Hermione, they know that you will be the one to win the cup for our school" Ginny Whined before grinning when she saw that Hermione was thinking about it "Please 'Mione".

Hermione let out a slight growl and nodded once before turning to look our the 's soft musical voice made her look in her direction "it's not like she can say no anyway" when Hermione raised and eyebrow in question Luna waved her hand to the window "we're already half way there".

Ginny snorted and nodded her head "true" she then grinned and Hermione sighed and pouted in defeat."It's not fair when I have the whole school ganging up on me!""Oh shush you! Everyone knows that you're the only one with a chance of winning".

Hermione laughed humourlessly "I would so laugh hysterically if my name doesn't come out of the cup".

Ginny glared and slapped her arm "don't say that!"

"Ginny's right Hermione, you may curse it and then one of us might get in it and then we might meet a big monster on the first round and die" Luna stared at Hermione without an emotionless face "you wouldn't want that on your consciounce would you?"

Hermione looked in disblief from Ginny to Luna, her mouth open and her eyes wide "are you kidding me? This is bribery you know! How are you both going to feel if I die out there? Huh!"

Luna smiled a scarily knowing smile "you won't Hermione, trust me on this".

After frowning Hermione sighed in defeat and stared out the window moodily. All the while cursing her friends and her school and her brains for making her be the one everyone wanted to win. What if she let them down? What if she did die or become seriously injured? What if . . . there were a lot of what ifs in running through her thoughts and she had no answers to any of them.

She heard giggling and talking from behind her where about twelve other students were sat waiting for the ride to be over. They were in a large carriage pulled by flying gold Abraxan horses with glowing red eyes. She remembered when she had first seen the horses, their eyes held a haunting look in them.

Luna was humming to herself whilst drawing in her scrapbook and Ginny was watching Hermione through slit eyes, she sighed and whispered **"Je suis désolé**". _(i'm sorry)_

Hermione sighed irritated before pinching the bridge of her nose and blinking away tears **"Je ne veux pas les revoir". **_(I don't want to see them again)_

Ginny bit her lip and hugged her best friend **"Jesais". **_(I know)_

They were both quiet for the rest of the ride, Hermione just watching the ocean beneath them and Ginny glancing every so often at her, worry evident on her face. Just as the castle came into sight surrounded by a large forest Luna spoke up, her musical voice calming some of Hermione's nerves.

"Where do you think we'll stay?"

"I presume they'll sort us into the houses" she grimaced for a moment "I wonder if we'll be in Gryffindor again".

Ginny jumped in her seat slightly "I get to see my brothers" she grinned "the twins don't know we're even coming!"

Hermione smiled slightly "yeah, will be good" her smile faltered as Luna softly whispered "Everyone will know who you are though".

"I know Luna but there's nothing I can do about that. I'm different now, I'll hex anyone who looks at me funny" Hermione then grinned "or I'll just set you two on them".

They all laughed and Ginny snorted "you just have to glare at people and they know not to mess with you, remember that girl in third year".

"Oh yeah! She couldn't get the word slut off her forehead for months she had to come beg you to get it off Hermione" Luna giggled and shook her head "I'm so glad I haven't been on your bad side".

They felt the carriage start to decent and they glanced nervously at each other just as their headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime stood up from her seat, she was so tall she nearly hit the roof of the carriage. Of course you would be too if you were a half-giant.

Ginny leaned in to whisper to Hermione "she'll really get along with Hagrid". Hermione but her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Madam Maxime whistled to get everyone's attention **"Ok, je veux que vous tous les filles à se comporter comme les dames vous, être gentil avec les élèves des autres écoles et ils seront de retour Nice. Ne pas mettre dans l'embarras Beauxbâtons Academy!"** _(ok girls i want you all to act like the ladies you are, be nice to the students from the other schools and they will be nice back. Don't embarrass Beauxbatons Academy!) _Everyone glanced at each other nervously some looked excited but some girls looked terrified.

The carriage landed with a heavy thump and the girls all started squealing whether from nerves of from excitement Hermione just wasn't sure.

**"Line-vous. Laissez vos affaires! On m'a dit qu'ils allaient être déplacés à l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Souvenez-vous de vos démarches et pour la bonté sakés Amanda sourire!"**_(Line up now, leave your belongings! I was told that they would be moved to where you are staying. Remember all of your steps and for goodness sakes Amanda smile!)_

Everyone stood up brushed their uniform into place then hesitantly walked off the carriage following Madame Maxima. Hermione was in front with Luna and Ginny following slightly behind.

The three girls grinned at each other when they saw Hagrid standing outside the carriage waiting for them. He took Madame Maxime's hand and kissed it making both of them blush and all the girls giggle.

The castle was just like the three girls remembered it, more beautiful then anything they have ever sighed dreamily "this place is so magnificant, I wish Beauxbatons looked like this".

Ginny gave a very unlady like snort "Luna, Beauxbatons is full of giggling, gossoping girls. The place has to look girly for them to even want to step into the building".

Hermione bit her lip "it's not a castle though, I agree Luna this place is seriously beautiful. I just wish I could have had some happy years here".

The girls behind them were still giggling and talking whilst their headmistress was talking to Hagrid about her precious winged horses. It was funny to see the Headmistress and Hagrid stood next to each other as Madame Maxime was still about two foot taller then Maxime gave one last nod before turning to her pupils "Ok, Girls follow me" (with a french accent, haha).

Luna and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her towards the castle following their Headmistress. Hermione started to shake and tried to tug away from her friends all the while muttering to herself **"Je ne peux pas croire que je vous les gars me faire venir ici."** _(I can not believe I let you guys make me come here.) _She shook her head and looked close to tears as they entered the castle and made their way towards the Great Hall **"Je ne veux vraiment pas faire cela. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas!" **_(I really don't want to do this. I don't want to go in there!)_

Finally losing patience Ginny stopped and stamped her foot "**Hermione! l'arrêter. vous n'êtes plus l'hirsute je-sais-tout de la première année. Vous êtes maintenant une femme chaude et indépendant! tu m'as?**" _(Hermione! stop it. you are no longer the bushy-haired know-it-all from first year. You are now a hot, independant woman! you got me?)_

"Ok!" Hermione composed herself and forced a smile "I can do this" she stood up tall and nodded her head finally feeling herself calm down. She smiled genuinely this time "I can do this, I can show them what I'm made of! I am Hermione Jean Granger and I am not some one to be messed with!"

"Good! Now come on we have to catch up to Madame Maxime, you're entering with her after me and Luna go twirl our skirts. Ah well, atleast we don't have to do that awful skipping type thing like the other girls" she laughed and they both ran to Luna and their Headmistress who was now talking to Filch outside of the Great hall smiled when she saw us and twirled once making her skirt flow around her "I've just been practising my twirling".

Ginny grinned and nodded "that was a nice twirl Luna, you must have practised hard".

"Yes, you can twirl like that too if you got rid of all those Wrackspurts" Luna waved her hand slowly around a confused Ginny's head "they make your brain fuzzy you know".

"Hmm, yes Luna you have said so before" Ginny shook her head and looked away from her strange best friend, opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Madame Maxime started talking "**tout le monde est prêt?**" _(is everybody ready?__) _Hermione glanced at all the other girls and they all nodded, straightening up and fixing their hair and clothes before entering the Great Hall.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Sorted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**:D I've bought the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part one . . . yay! Haha I did watch it in the cinemas and couldn't wait to get it on DVD. **

_**HERMIONE POV**_

The large wooden doors opened up to reveal a hall full of students who upon seeing a bunch of teenage girls started whispering. We had rehearsed so many times how we would walk into the Great Hall that it just seemed natural to dance into the room.

Madame Maxime entered first striding confidently towards Professor Dumbledore who was stood waiting. Then the twelve other girls entered three in a line, halfway through the hall they stopped did a small bow to the side and sighed before running with small steps to the teachers table. They walked down the middle of the four tables, there were two on each side surrounded with students. The students on the left had green and silver ties and blue and bronze ties whilst on the right there were red and gold ties and black and yellow ties.

From my brief glance I could see that the Durmstrang students were already sitting at tables, scattered over all four tables. Behind my fellow Beauxbatons students Luna and Ginny were starting to enter the hall.

I watched as they twirled in making their skirts flow around them beautifuly, I stepped into the hall and smiled as Luna and Ginny stopped half way with one foot in front of the other. I flicked my wrist and blue butterflies started swirling around me, suddenly they formed a line and spiraled once around me before flying towards my best friends.

After flying around Ginny and Luna they started flying around above the students heads. Luna and Gin lifted their arms above their heads and clapped once, twice then three times. There was a gasp from the students as the butterflies exploded into blue glitter and showered over everyone.

I grinned as Luna winked at me and Ginny nodded before I slowly walked five steps into the hall. I heard everyone start to whisper but I kept my eyes on my friends, as I was too self-conscious to meet anyone else's eyes. Taking a deep breath I raised both arms above my head and after a little run I made a handstand, a cartwheel and a backward flip before landing with a split between Ginny and Luna.

I was breathing hard as the room errupted in aplause and Gin and Luna both grabbed an arm and helped me up. I let myself grin a little because I had done the hardest part and I nodded as I got my breath back. Luna nodded back and started twirling her skirt towards where Professor Dumbledore stood with Madame Maxime then Ginny followed and when she was halfway their so did I.

Luna stopped first just infront of the Headmaster and Headmistress, she stopped a little of to the right with her left hand hovering over her stomach and her right one in the air. Ginny stopped off to the left with her right hand hovering over her stomach and her left one in the air. They were both smiling and breathing slightly faster. I stopped just infront of them and in the middle, both my arms in the air.

Then slightly bowed forward knowing Ginny and Luna were doing the same. I smirked slightly as I noticed the students watching in awe and some in envy. Oh yeah I never had that look the last time I was here. I turned to face the Professor Dumbledore and curtsied.

"Professor it's nice to see you again" I smiled and he smiled warmly back with that strange twinkle in his eye. I noticed Professor Mcgonagall standing just behind him and I grinned at her, she was always my favourite Professor. She smiled widely at me and I heard a gasp, she never was one to smile at students. Always the stern teacher.

"I'm glad you're back in these halls Miss Granger, my class has never been the same with you gone" I nearly giggled at her implication, yeah it was never the same because everyone else never answered questions in class.

Madame Maxime stepped forward "she has been a great asset to my school, I have never had anyone so intelligent pass through Beauxbatons" (remember French accent haha) I felt myself blush and looked at Ginny who looked highly amused.

All of my fellow Beauxbatons students were now standing behind me when I noticed the sorting hat sitting on a small wooden stool just behind the Headmaster. I leaned into Ginny **"****Est-ce à****dire que nous****obtenons****triés****comme tous****les****élèves****de Poudlard****?****" (**_Does this mean we are getting sorted like all the Hogwarts students?)_

"**Je****pense que oui****"** _(__I think so)_ Ginny was looking at the hat with slight horror, most likely wondering which house she would be placed in.

Luna elbowed me and I squeaked in surprise but leaned towards her **"****Pensez-vous****que****vous****obtiendrez****la****même maison****à nouveau****'****Mione?****" **(_Do you think that you will get the same house again 'Mione?)_

I gasped and glanced at her in slight horror and fear before looking at Ginny, the Gryffindor table and then the hat "oh no! If I am you both better be with me!"

We all jumped slightly when the Headmasters voice boomed across the Great Hall, which nearly deafened us as we were right in front of him. All the other Beauxbatons girls cringed as well.

"Welcome to all the Beauxbatons students, there is a separate dorm where you will all sleep but for classes you will need to be sorted into one of the four Founders houses" I silently groaned at this point.

The Headmaster and Madame Maxime stepped back so we could see the chair and Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your names please take a seat on the stool" I sighed and crossed my fingers, please let me be with my friends. I was having a Déjà vu moment a except that I didn't have any friends the first time round.

"Allen, Tara" a small blonde girl stepped forward and nervously sat on the stool whilst the Professor placed the hat on her head.

A slit appeared at the rim of the hat and two more slits appeared for eyes, it didn't take long before the hat shouted in a hoarse voice "Hufflepuff".

After sorting out four Beauxbatons students my name was finally called "Granger, Hermione" . The hall suddenly filled with whispers and I grimaced. I glanced from Luna to Ginny who smiled in encouragement and nudged me forward. I slowly walked up to the stool ignoring all the curious looks I was getting off students and teachers alike.

Taking a deep breath I hesitantly sat down with my eyes down cast. I felt the hat being set on my head and jumped slightly when I heard the hoarse voice in my head.

"I've never had to sort a student twice, although if I have to again I hope they have the same intricate mind that you do"

I smiled slightly at that and just listened to the hat talking about my mind.

"You're not who you think you are that is the problem, you would be very good in all you try if you just found out the truth".

I glanced up confused and didn't realise I had spoken out loud until I noticed Ginny and Luna glance at each other warily "The truth about what?"

"The truth of who you are of course, do you see that man sat near Professor Snape" I opened my mouth to reply confused but the hat cuts me off "he knows the truth, he just doesn't know that he knows".

"You're not making any sense".

"Just ask your parents why you can not remember anything from before you were six".

"How . . . never mind" I shook my head slightly "I'll ask, they might not say though".

"Hmm, yes they aren't the nicest people around are they. Not to worry lets get you sorted. You have a great mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw. You're also a very loyal friend it is a shame that no one would give you a chance in your first year my darling because you would have made one of the great friend a person could have".

I smiled and looked at my best friends "thanks".

"Well, you certainly have courage from your memories even if you think you don't. Well I think I've made up my mind" the hat then started talking out loud.

"Just remember to believe in your self and find out the truth" I nodded and tried to ignore everyone looking at me curiously "GRYFFINDOR!"

I grimaced and groaned, so not good!

Professor McGonagall gently took the hat off my head and I slowly walked up to Ginny and Luna "you two had so better be with me!" I growled before turning around nodding to the Headmaster, just as I was about to turn back around I noticed the man who was sat next Professor Snape.

I stood frozen for a second blinking in shock, before shaking my head and walking to the Gryffindor table. I sat at the end with Elena another red head from Beauxbatons, she was two years older then I was but we had sat together in the library. She patted my shoulder as I sat next to her and I smiled sadly at her, every one in Beauxbatons new which house I used to be in.

I could hear whispering from the students on the table as they glanced at me but I ignored them. I stared at the Professor sat next to Snape before leaning towards a small blonde first year next to me "who's that Professor next to Professor Snape?"

The student looked shocked that I was talking to him but he then blushed and mumbled "that's Professor Lupin, he was introduced as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts before you came in". I nodded and thanked him and turned to look at the Professor again.

I wasn't sure what it was about him but he seemed so familiar that I was sure I had met him before. I felt happy when I looked at him which confused me greatly. He suddenly turned to look at me and I met his amber eyes with my own, none of us looked away until I heard Professor McGonagall shout.

"Lovegood, Luna" I turned sharply to look at the stool and the hat which was now sat on my blonde best friends head.

She didn't show any emotion just sat and looked dreamy until suddenly she looked worried and glanced at me. My eyes widened and I bit my lip in worry, I knew it before the hat had shouted it out.

We had been separated "Slytherin".

**REVIEW! **

**Not much happening yet … **

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS – **

Est-ce à dire que nous obtenons triés comme tous les élèves de Poudlard? - Does this mean we are getting sorted like all the Hogwarts students?

Je pense que oui – i think so

Pensez-vous que vous obtiendrez la même maison à nouveau 'Mione? - Do you think that you will get the same house again 'Mione?


	4. Outbursts and Worries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERMIONE POV<strong>_

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and smiled whilst clapping with the rest of the students. I couldn't make myself be upset with her, especially when it's not her fault. She stood gracefully from the stool hugged Ginny then walked slowly towards the Slytherin table. She down beside a tall blonde haired boy and another boy with tanned skin and black hair.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at them and then narrowed my eyes slightly. Draco Malfoy. I would have known that pale skin and blonde hair any where.

My fingers started tapping nervously on the table as I waited for Ginny to be called.

"Weasley, Ginerva"

I watched as Ginny stalked to the chair like she was about to blow it to pieces not sit on it. She sat and glared slightly and I knew she was giving the hat a piece of her mind. Elena giggled and I glanced at her "she doesn't look too pleased your Ginny doesn't".

I grinned and nodded my head "she's pissed we got split up, I hope she's with Luna though. They should be together". Elena glanced at me curiously "what about you though? You do know those two act like you parents, they won't want to leave you with all these lions alone".

I grimaced "they are definitely not like my parents and I'll be fine, not like I'm not a lion myself". She nodded and turned to watch Ginny turn red.

I watched curiously as Ginny's hands balled into fists and she shot a startled look at me. I groaned and dropped my head onto the table only lifting it when the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

I rubbed my temples as I watched Ginny stalk angrily to the Slytherin table.

"A Weasley in Slytherin!"

"There's never been a red in the house of snakes"

"Disgusting!"

"Oh, Mum's not going to be happy with this" whispered a red head to an identical person sat next to him.

I growled as I listened to all of the Gryffindors shocked whispers but laughed when Elena leaned over the table to whisper "she definitely suits Slytherin with her attitude". I nodded and bit my lip to stop from laughing too loudly.

As the last Beauxbatons girl was sorted I glanced around with a frown. It was only me and Elena that had been sorted into Gryffindor, there were four Ravenclaw, five in Hufflepuff and four in Slytherin.

After another glance towards Elena I could tell she had noticed as well "At least I'm not alone, thanks Elena for being sorted into Gryffindor" I smiled at her and she grinned back "well, little Hermione, there is just too much feline in this lioness to hold down". A little laugh burst out of the blonde first year next to me and I looked at him in surprise before meeting Elena's eyes again and laughing.

"At least some of them have sense of Humours"

I nodded in agreement and turned to look at the Slytherin table, Luna and Ginny were looking my way in worry but I smiled brightly and waved at them making them look relieved.

I turned my back on them again and tuned into what the Headmaster was now saying.

"Now, that you are all sorted and the rules have been given out" oops, I'll have to ask Ginny and Luna later "it's time to get down to business, Filch bring in the cup".

A very grumpy wrinkled old man came pushing in what must have been the cup in a large box. He pushed the box up to the Headmaster who tapped on the box twice murmured something to make the box disappear and began talking again.

"Hogwarts has the pleasure of holding the Triwizard Tournament this year, each student that wishes to enter the Tournament must place their names in this cup" he gestured the cup with a tilt of his head "there are three dangerous tasks that each student must compete before they can achieve eternal glory. Now one student is chosen for each school. Three students, Three tasks, One winner".

The whispering in the great hall was getting louder but everyone stopped when Professor Dumbledore held up his hands "The Triwizard Tournament was cancelled in the past because it was too dangerous, and the only way the Minishtry allowed it to be held again was because only students in the fifth or higher years can enter".

There were screams and shouts of protest and I sat with my mouth open in shock. This was so not good! I was only in my fourth year. I glanced at Elena who was staring in disbelief.

"That's not fair!" I didn't recognise who shouted it but they sounded angry.

"Sit down and silence!" everyone jumped as Professor Dumbledore's shout echoed around the room. The usual calm Headmaster was glaring at everyone who had shouted or stood from their seats. I furrowed my brows in confusion and glanced to Ginny and Luna.

They were both looking at me in disbelief and in disappointment. If no one in fourth years or younger could place their names in the cup then we wouldn't be able to enter. We had come for nothing. I knew they were now feeling guilty because they had forced me to come. I shook my head at them slightly to show that I wasn't mad at them for this and they nodded their heads before leaning in to each other and whispering.

"The Ministry has made this rule so it must be followed I will be placing spells so that only people aged 16 or over can enter the Tournament. Everyone has until Friday morning to place there names into the cup. So for now, enjoy your meal, have fun and then I shall show the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students where their dorms are."

He then walked towards the Staff table and sat in the middle chair with Madame Maxime on one side and who I presumed to be Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster to the Durmstrang Institute.

All five tables suddenly filled with food and chatter, I glanced at Elena who still looked slightly disgruntled from being told about the aging for the Tournament. I leaned over to whisper "why are you upset? You still get to place your name in the cup".

She glanced at me sadly before placing some vegetables on her plate **"oui, mais personne n'avait la moindre chance de gagner en dehors de vous et maintenant on nous dit que vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Nous ne sommes pas tristes et en colère pour nous-mêmes nous sommes tristes et en colère que vous ne pouvez pas entrer."** _(yes, but no one had any chance of winning apart from you and now we're told that you can't enter. We are not sad and angry for ourselves we are sad and angry that you can not enter.)_

Sighing sadly I leaned back in my seat and glanced around at all the unhappy faces of all my fellow Beauxbatons students and friends **"Nous avons encore une chance Elena, nous pouvons gagner".** _(We still have a chance Elena, we can win)_

She nodded then grinned and I eyed her suspiciously wondering what she was about to do. I couldn't do anything but watch with interest as she stood up and shouted **"Nous avons encore une chance! Nous pouvons gagner!"** _(We still have a chance! We can win!)_

All of the hall went quiet for a minute as I watched with my mouth slightly open in shock and horror. Everyone was looking at Elena until a tall leggy blonde from the Slytherin table stood up and shouted back **"Comment pouvons-nous sans 'Mione entrer? Nous n'avons pas de chance, elle est le seul qui avait une chance de gagner!"** _(How can we without 'Mione entering? We have no chance she's the only one who had any chance of winning!)_

I turned my head sharply to look at her, they were seriously doing this in the great hall with everyone here. I glanced at Luna and Ginny who had stood up and were trying to calm the blonde down. All the other Beauxbatons girls had stood up as well to shout out their opinions on the matter. I glanced helplessly towards Madame Maxime who I realised with a jolt was looking at me. Professor Dumbledore was looking at me as well now with deep interest, probably being able to speak French.

I nodded once to Madame Maxime and stood up ignoring the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students whispering and the Beauxbatons girls arguing loudly. I growled quietly to myself and shook my head before shouting **"tranquille!"** _(quiet!)_

Everything in the hall went quiet and I glared at all my fellow Beauxbatons girls **"Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes tous en faisant valoir au cours de cette ici de tous les lieux"** _(I can not believe you are all arguing over this here of all places)_ I glanced at every face I knew with a slight glare **"Oui, je suis aussi contrarié que quelqu'un d'entre vous, mais il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire. Je ne vais pas mettre mon nom dans la coupe parce que je ne suis pas de l'âge vous savez tous que, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous n'avons pas la chance de gagner!"** (_yes, I am as upset as any of you but there is nothing we can do. I am not going to place my name in the cup because I am not of age you all know that but that does not mean we don't have a chance at winning!)_

I glanced at everyone again **"Nous avons une chance! Il ya quatorze autres élèves de Beauxbâtons Académie de Magie pas seulement moi. Il ya encore beaucoup d'entre vous qui pouvez mettre votre nom dans la coupe maintenant s'il vous plaît avoir la foi dans notre école et ses étudiants."** _(We do have a chance! There are fourteen other students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic not just me. There are still many of you who can put your name in the cup now please have faith in our school and its students.)_

I glanced at the staff table to see some teachers looking amused and others curious before glancing at Elena and then the blonde who if I remembered correcting was called Marie **"Maintenant, asseyez! Fini de manger! Arrêtez tout le monde regarde faire de moi pour l'amour de dieux tu sais que je déteste l'attention!"** _(Now sit! Finish eating! Stop making everyone look at me for gods sake you know I hate attention!)_

I sat down with out waiting to see if anyone else did and went back to eating. It wasn't long before conversation started again and I could breathe out a fresh of relief. I heard Elena giggle and glanced up, I could see she was trying to hold in her full laughter and I bit my lip to stop from laughing as well.

"Hermione Granger using your bossiness to its fullest" she said it teasingly and I stuck out my tongue making her snort unladylike which made me laugh loudly. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep the laughter in but it didn't work and soon both Elena and I were laughing loudly, soon joined by some of the people around us. I was sure they didn't know why we were laughing but just that our laughter was contagious which in the end made Elena laugh even louder until I kicked her under the table.

The rest of the meal rushed by quickly with Elena telling jokes and making everyone around us laugh. She soon attracted the two identical red heads from down the table and I watched them all making jokes and talking about pranks. I shook my head and glanced at Ginny with a grin, I was sure they were her relatives. My large smile faltered slightly into a much sadder one as I watched Luna and Ginny laugh at something Malfoy and his tanned friend say.

It was good to see them looking so happy and especially good to see them talking to guys. That was where my sad smile came in, most guys just wanted to go out with me for my looks. I was usually dumped as soon as they figured out how smart I was. French guys have a weakness for pretty ladies.

I sighed and turned to look at the Staff table again. I jumped startled when my gaze came across the Professor Lupins. He was watching with interest evident in his gaze. I watched as he leaned in towards Professor Snape and whispered something to him that made both Professors glance at me and nod. I furrowed my brows confused and turned gratefully to look at Professor Dumbledore as he stood and clapped his hands, clearing all the tables.

"It is time for bed now, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students please stay behind so I can show you to your Dorms".

I stayed seated as everyone stood up and moved out of the halls, I watched as the Durmstrang students moved to sit next to each other at the Slytherins table and the Beauxbatons students moved to sit with their friends. Ginny and Luna came bounding up to me and sat on either side of me with wide grinning faces. Well Ginny had a large grin and Luna had a serene smile on her face. I smiled slightly and turned to the Headmaster.

He was whispering something to the other Headteachers, they all nodded and Madame Maxime followed Professor Karkaroff out of the hall through a side door near the Staff table.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ginny whispered.

"Probably to their rooms Ginny" Luna said in her all knowing voice making Ginny scrunch up her face and stick her tongue out.

"Does this mean with us being in different houses that we aren't allowed to eat next to each other for the rest of the year" I asked with a shaky voice.

Ginny looked at me with concern "erm I hope not".

Luna moved her skirt to settle neatly on her lap before saying dreamily "I don't care" I glanced at her sharply and she carried on before I could say anything "not like that 'Mione, I mean I don't care if we aren't allowed because I will still be sitting next to you for meals. We can alternate between tables" she said grinning and making me and Ginny laugh.

"Yeah you're right"

"Students follow me please" Professor Dumbledore started walking out of the hall making all of us hurry to catch up "now breakfast starts at seven but your classes do not start until nine".

There were a few murmurs but nothing more as we all followed Professor Dumbledore down dimly lit halls. We reached a part in the dungeons and Professor Dumbledore gestured towards a portrait of two knights battling.

"This is for the Durmstrang students, the password is" he leaned towards a tall strong looking man who looked older then the others and whispered something in his ear. Ginny squealed silently and I looked at her questioningly making her role her eyes "Hermione do you know who that is?"

I glanced at the young man again "erm, Victor Krum" I said unsure of where this was going.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "That is the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!"

"I know. What about it?"

Luna giggled and I looked at her in confusion not understanding where Ginny was going. Luna patted me on the shoulder as we began following Professor Dumbledore again leaving behind the Durmstrang students "she's just a big fan our Ginny is".

"Oh, you could ask for his autograph"

"Hermione Granger! I could not have done that"

"Ok, was just a suggestion"

Luna giggled at us both and I rolled my eyes at her. It was a while later we reached a portrait of a group of ladies talking in a portrait. This hallway was lit more brightly then anywhere else.

"OK, ladies this is where your Dormitory is. Your password for now is chênaie but after that you may change it between you, it would be best if you changed it monthly but you can change it weekly if that is better" He nodded "good night" and left us all waiting outside the portrait.

Elena stepped forward "Chenaie" the ladies in the portrait all smiled and giggled but opened for us all to see a large pink room. We all scrunched up our faces in slight disgust but entered.

"You know these people must think we are right snobby bitches who only think of our looks" sneered a small 17 year old with short black hair and large blue eyes. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"We have to live with pink for a whole year, I think I might not be able to survive after all" some people giggled at the comment but soon sobered up.

"We have to show them that we're not weak, vulnerable girls. We are powerful, intelligent young women" I said in my best ordering tone making the others immediately agree with me.

Marie stepped forward and turned to look at us all "ok, let's go to bed. Dorm with the others from in your own years being as they are your friends" she turned to Luna, Ginny and I "sorry guys it'll only be you three in your Dorm being as you're the only ones from fourth year and you're the youngest" she smiled apologetically but Ginny grinned mischievously.

"It's not a problem Marie don't worry yourself over it".

The Dorm rooms looked exactly as I remember them, the room was circle and had beds, bedside tables and wardrobes surrounding it with a small fire in the middle. There were only three beds in the room one for each of us all line up and the right half of the circle. On the left was a door leading towards a small bathroom that we shared and three large wardrobes neatly lined up together. Our deep mahogany trunks were sitting at the end of our beds.

I walked towards the beds and found my bed to be the furthest from the door and the closest to the window, Luna's was beside mine and Ginny's next to hers and closest to the door.

We barely spoke as we finally realised just how tired we were. Picking out our Pyjamas that were already hung up in the wardrobes we changed and fell onto our beds. We were all asleep with in minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**I put the translations next to the French because people were telling me it was too confusing to keep scrolling down :) thanks for telling me.**

**Please review if you expect me to update.**


	5. Harry's View

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HARRY POV<strong>_

"Harry, mate come on let's find a compartment" the gruff voice jolted me from my daydream.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Ron" I sighed and ran a hand through my already messy black hair. I could see my parents waving from platform and waved back, Sirius must have gone off to flirt with some ones poor Mother . . . or sister.

I turned back around and followed Ron and Neville to an empty compartment. I listened silently to their conversation.

"Did you hear about Malfoys Dad?" Ron was asking us.

I glanced at him confused and shook my head saying "no why what's up?" At the same time that Neville sighed and said "yeah, my Dad was telling my Mum all about it. Poor Draco, having to deal with that, Mrs Malfoys just found out she's pregnant as well".

Ron shook his head in dismay "Bloody you-know-who tried drafting Malfoys Dad into the Death Eater ranks didn't he Nev?"

I looked up worried "are they ok though?"

Neville nodded his head reassuringly "yeah course they're fine, Lucious isn't an Auror for nothing you know and anyway I think I saw Draco on the platform saying bye to them".

I shook my head "it'll be better when someone does something about Lord Voldie".

Neville and Ron snorted and agreed just as the apartment door flew open and a tall pale blonde boy came in with a huff followed by and equally tall boy this time tanned with black hair.

"These women get crazier every bloody year, throwing themselves at me like they are expecting something".

Everyone laughed at Draco's comment making him huff even more. We settled in for the journey to Hogwarts.

An hour away from our destination an owl started pecking on the window. Ron looked perplexed "how do they do that? We're on a moving train for Godric sake!"

Neville reached out opened the window and helped the owl through the window. The large brown feathered bird looked at him gratefully before hooting holding out his leg towards Ron and glaring at him until her hurriedly took the letter attached.

"Bloody birds never like me" Ron was mumbling as he was opening his letter. I watched as his eyes scanned the letter twice as Neville helped the owl back out of the window after feeding and giving it some water.

Blaise Zabini sat forward and nudged a now very pale Ron "Yo mate, what's the matter?"

Ron glanced up startled "well apparently my sisters coming Hogwarts this year".

I glanced at Draco who looked at me in confusion "so she's moving schools didn't she go Beauxbatons school?"

Ron nodded and Neville asked "well what's wrong with your sister moving schools?"

Ron grimaced "she's not changed schools apparently a few of the Beauxbatons chicks are coming Hogwarts for some Tournament or something".

"Ok, so what's with the pale face?"

"She's my twin" he grimaced again and we glanced at him shocked.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, you said she was a year younger then you" Neville managed to sound shocked, hurt and angry all in one.

"Well she doesn't look like me anyway and I don't know why I didn't tell you guys it's just not something I like to tell people. We're not close like Fred and George, she practically hates me. Especially because of what I did to that Granger chick in first year".

I glared slightly at the mention of that name and Draco glared as well "well you were a bloody bastard mate. It's not like Granger did anything other then learn to make people bully her".

Blaise tapped his chin in thought "I'm guessing that's why she moved first year then? For the Granger chick? So does that mean that Granger is coming back as well? And Lovegood?"

Everyone laughed at his last comment, everyone knew that Blaise Zabini has a huge crush on Luna Lovegood in first year.

"Maybe mate and maybe you can finally ask her out".

I glanced from a blushing Blaise to Ron "and you could apologise".

Everyone glanced at me then at Ron who was getting red in the face "apologise for what? It's not my fault she's a know-it-all show off!"

We were all shocked when it was Neville who started shouting at him "Ron! You're a bloody great buffoon you know that, she was only trying to help you!"

We all nodded in agreement and Ron finally sighed "fine I'll apologise but I wasn't the only one who was a bloody git you know" he glared pointedly at Malfoy who held his hands up in defense.

"I apologised mate, found her crying one day in near the black lake just before she left. She" he hesitated for a minute and looked torn "she said a few things that made me feel even worse and so I said sorry she forgave me and I held her while she cried".

We all stared at him in shock "you comforted someone? Well not just some one but Hermione Granger? Wow I'm proud of you mate". Everyone laughed at Blaise's comment while Draco mumbled something along the lines of "I'm not that bad".

"What did she say?" we glanced at Neville confused so he explained "You said that she said some things to make you feel worse, what were they?"

We all watched as Draco's eyes glazed over as though he was back in the past with Hermione Granger beside him. He looked worried, sad and partly angry. He shook his head slightly and looked out the window "it's not mine to tell mate sorry".

We all glanced at each other confused and worried before we changed topics and played exploding snap for the rest of the journey.

It wasn't long till we were all sat in the great hall listening to Professor Dumbledore "First I would like everyone to welcome Professor Remus Lupin who has agreed to take the role as the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts". I smiled widely and clapped as my parent's best friend stood up and bowed slightly towards us all. He was looking better then I had seen him in a while, less tired. All of my closer friends were clapping loudly as well because they also knew who the teacher was. We only quietened down when Remus sat back down and Professor Dumbledore held his hands up for it.

"This year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the honour of holding the Triwizard Tournament" and outbreak of whispers surrounded the Great Hall "We will also be having two great schools joining us, first welcome to the Durmstrang Institute".

The double doors of the Great Hall banged open a really tall scary looking man with a grey beard and long dark brown hair strode into the room followed shortly by Victor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker that Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise and I had met at the Quidditch World Cup. What looked about fourteen other young men some my age and older strode in behind them.

They all had staffs in their hands, when they reach a quarter of the way they made a large grunt and brought their staff down onto the floor making sparks fly from the end. They did that another four times swapping the staff into different hands before the reached the Headmaster who was talking to theirs.

It didn't take long for them all to be sorted into a Hogwarts house. Professor Dumbledore said it was because of them taking lessons with the rest of us as they would be here the whole year and they have exams to take as well.

"Now finally I would like you all to welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" he clapped his hands once and the doors swing open this time much more gently.

A woman in soft purple robes entered the hall followed by thirteen beautiful girls walking elegantly in pale blue dresses and matching heels. Their hairs were curled up under blue hats and everyone in the hall was captured by their beauty. Most girls from Hogwarts looked jealously and murmured things to their friends but every male was just watching in awe.

They stopped halfway through the hall bowed slightly to the side with a sigh that sent tingles down my spine then ran in small steps up to their headmistress who was stood waiting by the Headmaster.

Neville leaned closer to Ron "which one's your sister?"

Ron was looking at the girls slightly confused "she's not there".

He was about to say more when two more girls, one with long blonde hair and another with flaming red hair. They were smiling happily as they twirled like ballerinas into the hall. There wasn't a hat on their heads and their hair was pulled up into high ponytails. Their skirts flew around them making it seems as though they were under water until they suddenly stopped halfway through the hall.

They were facing the hall doors with one foot elegantly in front of the other. After a quick smiled at each other they glanced back at the door. I couldn't help but notice how these two seemed younger then the others.

"That's Ginny" I heard Ron say as he pointed to the redhead. I heard Fred and George say bloody hell in surprise that their only sister was here but my mind was only on the beautiful girl who had just stepped into the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to go even quieter as they watched and waited for the girl with the long brown hair in the high ponytail to do something. She flicked her wrist and blue butterflies appeared around her, I watched captivated as the butterflies flew in circles around her then flew to spiral around Ron's sister and the blonde girl.

The butterflies flew around the hall and fluttered above all of our heads. I looked up at them then back down as I hear clapping. The redhead and the blonde had their hands above their heads and they were clapping once, twice, then three times. There were gasps and squeals of surprise and delight as the butterflies exploded into blue glitter and fell over us all. I shook my head as the glitter fell into my hair.

The brunette was grinning at her friends, I watched the blonde wink at her and Ron's sister nod once in encouragement. The brunette took a deep breath, I could tell from the rise and fall of her breasts before she walked five steps into the hall.

I gasped slightly as I got a better look at her, she was beautiful in a natural sort of way. She had no make up from what I could see on and her wide amber eyes were twinkling with excitement, her brown hair was curly and even in a high ponytail it reach the middle of her back. Her eyes though reminded me of some one elses.

I glanced up at the Staff table to see Professor Lupin and Professor Snape staring at her wide eyes with their mouths partly open in shock before they glanced at each other. Something seemed to pass between them because as they glanced back at the girl their expressions were guarded.

Hmmm, what was that?

I glanced back at the girl curiously. She was now doing flips and twirls in the air until she landed between the two girls who I think must have been her friends. She landed with splits that made all the male population in the hall flinch slightly. Her friends helped her up and then the blonde began twirling towards the Head teachers, followed by Ron's sister and then the brunette.

They all stopped and posed before they turned back towards Professor Dumbledore. He said something quietly to the Brunette who smiled warmly and nodded replying something much too quiet and soft so that no one could hear her.

After a little conversation they started sorting the girls into houses. Everyone gasped in shock and started whispering loudly when Professor McGonagall said the one name no one ever expected to hear in these halls again.

"Granger, Hermione"

Everyone was even more surprised when the petite brunette who had created the blue butterflies stepped forward. She truly was breathtaking, I glanced at Neville and Ron to see them staring at her in shock but after glancing around the hall I realised that everyone was staring at her in absolute shock.

She sat on the chair slowly and kept her eyes downcast much to my dismay. I watched as she smiled slightly then seconds later looked up confused. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I watched as her red lips moved to form words.

I saw Professor Lupin fidget slightly in his seat from the corner of my eye and turned to see him nervously watching the hat. The hat shouted out Gryffindor and I felt sorry for her when she grimaced and glanced at our table in worry. She stood walked to her friends and I heard her faintly say "you two had so better be with me!" before she turned back nodded to the Headmaster then suddenly froze.

I followed her line of sight to see her staring wide eyed at Professor Lupin who at the time was saying something to Professor Snape. She blinked shook her head and walked to the end of our Gryffindor table making sure she sat next to the first years and a red head from Beauxbatons. The red-heads hair reached up to her shoulders and she had a fringe that was neatly cut above her eyes. I couldn't see her eyes from here but her hair was so straight and there wasn't one hair out of place.

"Lovegood, Luna" Neville nudged me in the ribs and I turned to look at the sorting once again. The girl with the long blonde hair walked up to the hat and sat down gracefully. I could practically see her trying to force the hat to place her with her friend.

Suddenly she glanced at Hermione and she looked worried just as the hat shouted "Slytherin!" She stood and walked up to Ginny giving her a hug whilst glancing in concern at Hermione. She slowly walked up to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco and Blaise.

Ron snickered and whispered "Blaise will just love that". Neville joined in his laughter but it sounded a bit forced.

"I feel sorry for Granger though, she looks devastated and your sister Ron she looks murderous".

We all glanced up in time to see that Neville was correct Ginny's name was called out and she was stomping towards the seat. She sat down heavily and glared at everyone as the hat made its decision. I heard a giggle and looked towards the red haired Beauxbatons girl sitting opposite Hermione, they were leaning towards each other and whispering.

I turned back to the sorting just in time to see the hat open its mouth and shout "Slytherin!"

That certainly made an uproar, a Weasley in Slytherin. Never happened before but there's always a start for everything.

I watched Ron grow red with slight amusement just as Fred turned to George and say in a teasing tone "Oh, Mum's not going to be happy with this".

I heard a soft laugh amongst the whispering and glanced towards Hermione and her friend. I watched as they whispered with each other and then the blonde Hogwarts first year who was sat next to Hermione laughed making the two Beauxbatons girls laugh harder.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward when everyone was sorted "Now, that you are all sorted and the rules have been given out it's time to get down to business, Filch bring in the cup".

Filch came pushing in a large box. He pushed the box up to the Professor Dumbledore who tapped on the box twice and murmured something to make the box disappear before beginning to talk again.

"Hogwarts has the pleasure of holding the Triwizard Tournament this year, each student that wishes to enter the Tournament must place their names in this cup" he gestured the cup with a tilt of his head "there are three dangerous tasks that each student must compete before they can achieve eternal glory. Now one student is chosen for each school. Three students, Three tasks, One winner".

Everyone started talking and only stopped when Professor Dumbledore held up his hands "The Triwizard Tournament was cancelled in the past because it was too dangerous, and the only way the Minishtry allowed it to be held again was because only students in the fifth or higher years can enter".

I glanced at Neville and Ron and said "that's not fair" just as everyone starting shouting in disbelief and anger.

"I know mate, way not fair".

Ron grumbled something and scowled before turning to watch the Headmaster intently, probably hoping that he would just suddenly change his mind. Some one near the end of the Gryffindor table had stood and shouted at the Headmaster.

"Sit down and silence!" everyone jumped as Professor Dumbledore's shout echoed around the room. The usual calm Headmaster was glaring at everyone who had shouted or stood from their seats.

"The Ministry has made this rule so it must be followed I will be placing spells so that only people aged 16 or over can enter the Tournament. Everyone has until Friday morning to place there names into the cup. So for now, enjoy your meal, have fun and then I shall show the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students where their dorms are."

He walked and sat at his seat in the middle of the staff table, just as he sat down the table in front of me filled with food. I started shovelling things on my plate just as Ron picked up a chicken leg and started chewing it.

It was another half hour before Neville jumped slightly next to me just as the red haired girl stood from her seat and shouted something in French. The hall went quiet just as a blonde Beauxbatons student stood from the Slytherin table and shouted something back. I noticed Hermione flinch at what ever the girl had shouted back.

People were starting to whisper and I noticed all of the Beauxbatons students and most of the teachers sat at the staff table looking at Hermione with interest. This was one of those times that I wished I could speak and understand French. Hermione glared at the blonde from the Slytherin table and shouted something in French before standing up and shouting even more.

It shocked everyone from Hogwarts who had known her in first year to see the strong stubborn woman standing and pulling the older Beauxbatons girls into order. I noticed she said something that made most of the Hogwarts teachers smile slightly and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in amusement.

She sat down and began eating and I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful even when she was angry and screaming at people. It didn't take long for the chatter to start again or for Elena to make Hermione laugh and smile.

"That was bloody strange". I glanced at Ron who was looking over at Hermione "she's definitely changed I'll tell you that".

Neville nodded eagerly "yeah and good on her as well. Way to show all of us who didn't make her past any easier".

I glanced at Neville in interest but he was looking over at Hermione as well. I smiled slightly "you do know she could turn around and see you guys staring at her". They both blushed murmured something and began eating again. I noticed Fred and George get up from their seats half way through dinner and sit one either side of the red head from Beauxbatons. They were all laughing and joking.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped clearing the tables "It is time for bed now, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students please stay behind so I can show you to your Dorms".

All of us got up from our seats and exited going our separate ways for our house Dorms. I waved at Blaise and Draco before going up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Please review.**


	6. Dreams and Books

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>There was a fire, the smoke was cutting of my air and making me panic but all I could think of was that I needed my parents. They should have been with me, I cry out as I see another black cloaked figure heading towards me. Before it reached me though a large piece of wood fell from the ceiling and landed on him knocking him to the ground and hopefully into unconsciousness.<em>

_I stayed frozen on the floor not sure what to do. I couldn't do anything, I could barely do spurts of magic at the moment. Six year old little girls don't save the day. I cried and screamed "Mummy!" I scanned the room with my small eyes "Daddy!"_

_I heard shouting in the distance and I could see flashes of green and red flying back and forth but I couldn't see what was making them. Thinking it was the safest place to be I moved forward on my hands and knees, crawling past the unconscious figure on the floor and trying to stop my eyes from watering anymore from the smoke and heat of the fire._

_The heat was becoming unbearable and my throat was hurting, black spots kept coming in and out of focus in my eyes and I still couldn't find my parents._

"_Daddy!" I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse from the smoke and from shouting. A flash of red whizzed past me and I screamed and flattened myself to the floor. Squeezing my eyes shut I wished for my Mummy and Daddy, I wished for the nasty orange flames to stop, I wished my Grandpa would show up he always seemed so powerful. _

_But none of my wishes were coming true and all I could do was cry and hug myself. I heard a shout from behind me and I jumped up coughing even more when the smoke became worse. _

"_Mummy!" I croaked as I saw her through a broken window, I wasn't sure if she heard me but she glanced into the house. Her wild brown hair flew around her face in the wind of the fire and her eyes widened in shock, fear and disbelief before a brief flash of relief. _

_She stared at me in horror before screaming "Ariana"._

I started awake with a gasp and tried to remember where I was. I could hear the soft breathing of my friends as my own breathing calmed down. I was still shaking as I pushed my self up out of my bed and shakily moved towards our shared bathroom.

I splashed my face and grimaced when I saw how pale I was in the mirror, the dark bags under my eyes stood out. I sighed and ran a hand through my knotted curls. Taking a few deep breath I calmed my breathing out and still on shaky legs walked back out to the bedroom.

I glanced at Ginny and Luna to see them both sleeping peacefully, Ginny had one leg stuck out from her covers and her snores were a tad loud they made me chuckle. Luna had her blonde hair in a ribbon, I remember when she claimed that if she didn't some kind of small orange creature would come and pull all the strands out one by one. Both of their faces were relaxed and calm and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Shaking my head I reached my bed and glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly six in the morning. I sighed frustrated, no point in sleeping now when breakfast is in an hour. I went to the wardrobe closest to my bed, realising it must be mine and pulled out my school robes.

I stood wondering for a minute on whether or not we had to where Hogwarts robes but thinking better I quickly grabbed clean underwear and my favourite fluffy white towel before heading for a quick shower.

The shower had relaxed me immensely but I hadn't fully gotten rid of the shaking yet. I glanced in the mirror once I had my uniform on and looked at my hair, I quickly used a drying charm on it and it fell into curls falling down my back. I debated whether to put it up or keep it down but decided that if I needed to hide from anything down would be better.

I mentally chided myself for becoming the scared little girl I had been in first year once again. Ginny and Luna would literally kill me if they realised that I was having thoughts of running away back to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

I grabbed my shoes from near my bed and placed them on, they were a light blue to match our robes, and the one thing I didn't like about them was the four inch heel. Beauxbatons is a school for ladies so Madame Maxime says, she also says that if we can't walk in four inch heels all day then we'll never become anything big.

I glanced at the hat that was lay on top of my trunk but then huffed and turned away, no way was I wearing the hideous hat. I tiptoed over to Luna and blew gently on her face. Her nice twitched and she stirred, peeling one eye sleepily open to look at me.

"It's near breakfast time Lu, fancy getting up, showered and ready for the first day of lessons?"

She rubbed her eyes but sat up and nodded, not quite awake enough to talk yet. I sat on my bed as she grabbed her clean clothes and nearly bumped into the door on her way in to the bathroom. I giggled and glanced at Ginny, the hardest to wake up.

I moved over to her and shook her shoulder "Ginny?"

"Ginny" I said in a sing-song voice. I tried three more times each time getting louder until I was shouting at her but she just snored louder. I huffed and tapped my chin in thought before grinning widely.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, if you don't get up this instant your brothers will steal all your breakfast!" I shouted in my best Molly Weasley impression. I had met the woman only three times but she had that scary Motherly aura around her that made you know she wouldn't let anyone push her or her family around.

It did the trick as Ginny yelped and jumped up from bed grabbing clothes and running into the Bathroom. Lucky we had separate shower stalls otherwise Luna wouldn't be very happy.

It didn't take Luna long to come back out still wrapped in a towel though, I glared slightly and stood up with a sigh.

"I'm going to go down to the Great Hall I can't just sit here and anyway I want the gossip on whose put their names in the cup so far".

Luna looked up at me shocked "you think someones already put their names in? its only been a night".

I scoffed and shook my head "did you see all of the Durmstrang students faces, I wouldn't be surprised if all of there names are already in that damn cup".

"True, ok we shouldn't be long anyway" she went to her wardrobe and just dropped her towel.

I averted my eyes and shook my head. "Woah! Luna, never know who's going to walk in to the room at any moment".

I heard her chuckle and she looked over her shoulder giving me a wink "Well then they would certainly get a great view who ever they are" my jaw dropped at her statement but I shook it off and hurried out of the room. Luna Lovegood had always been a bit weird but some times it came out more then often.

The halls were quiet as I made my way to the library for a quick stop before going to the Great Hall. If I had to spend a whole year at Hogwarts I could at least use the library to its greatest extent.

Madam Pince seemed surprised and pleased to see me once again back in her library. She pulled me into a rare bone crushing hug before quickly letting go again.

"I had dearly missed you Miss Granger, this library was never the same with out you here. The books always seem so lonely now" she tilted her head to the side as though she could hear the books.

I smiled and breathed in "I'm glad I have a chance to come to the library again, the library in Beauxbatons is no where near like Hogwarts Library" I grimaced and glanced at the books "mainly because Madame Maxime believes that us ladies should do better things then read all the time".

I sighed and smiled back at Madam Pince "I'm here for a year so I was thinking that I'm going to cram myself with so many books and knowledge that it won't be so bad leaving the library again".

We both chuckled and sighed at the same time "well of you go then, I dare say the books are excited to see which one you pick first".

I smiled and turned to walk to the nearest bookshelf then stopped and turned back around "would you happen to have books on Animagus?"

She seemed surprised by my question but smiles and nods her head "this way" I follow her down the quiet shelves full of books until we reach a dark corner "this is the only book we have on it" she pulls out a black covered book and places it gently on top of the table in front of me. She strokes the cover before smiling down at me, even though I'm older and I've grown up she's still a lot taller.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know why you want the book Miss Granger but please be careful with what you learn, if you have any questions ask Professor McGonagall she's a registered Animagi" she leans in closer and whispers "or you could ask Mr Potters Godfather Sirius but he isn't registered so I suggest you tread lightly there".

She wanders off leaving me to contemplate her suggestions. I stroked the spine and smiled slightly, I gently picked up the book and after telling Madam Pince that it was the only book I needed for the moment I rushed off to the Great Hall.

There were only thirteen students in the Great Hall at ten past seven in the morning and most of them were in Ravenclaw. As I entered the Great Hall I noticed that the Gryffindor table was empty. I glanced at the enchanted ceiling to see it raining and sighed making my way slowly toward the Gryffindor table. I sat furthest from the entrance so that everyone who came in wouldn't disturb my reading.

After sitting down I grabbed some toast and orange juice, absent mindedly eating it whilst I started reading my book.

I wasn't sure how long it had been until Luna and Ginny entered the Great Hall but I glanced up from my book as soon as they entered. I was always good at knowing when they were near or who was trying to sneak up on me. I smiled and waved as they made there way over.

"Hey 'Mione, that wasn't funny what you did this morning" mumbled Ginny looking murderous.

I batted my eyelashes innocently "whatever do you mean Gin, I was in the library all this morning".

She huffed and sat down next to me "well fine, we can't stay over her long anyway Blondie over here" she gestured to Luna "wants to go sit next to a certain tall dark and handsome Blaise Zabini".

Luna blushed and bit my lip to stop from giggling at her. She glanced at me and smiled her usual dream like smile "you're welcome to join us if you wish".

I flinched and grimaced at the thought of sitting with the Slytherins "no thanks Luna but I'd rather carry on reading my book".

She nodded once and stood up from her seat as a certain tall dark and handsome guy came into the Great Hall. I watched with amusement as her eyes brightened and she watched him walk from the double doors and towards the Slytherin table.

I chuckled and nudged them both away from me "be gone with you both, go flirt while I read". They shook their heads grinned and walked with hurried steps over to Blaise and Draco.

I turned and began reading again only to freeze and glanced towards the Staff table, I wasn't sure what made me do it. I just knew when Professor Lupin entered the hall, I cocked my head to the side as I watched him enter through the teachers door and take his seat next to the Potions Professor. I had a jolt of recognition that disappeared as soon as it had come.

I turned back to my book and didn't notice the Professor look at me as I turned away.

I turned the page and frowned, it didn't sound easy to become an Animagus. It would seem that I needed to spend time looking for my inner animal. I closed the book frustrated and tapped the cover with a finger.

"Keep tapping and I'm sure you'll wear a hole into it" the voice made me jump and I quickly glanced up to a boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes smiling gently at me. Next to him was a red head who looked an awful lot like Ginny, he also seemed to be half asleep as he sat down grumpily and ignored everyone instead choosing to load his plate with food. On the green eyed boys other side was a lanky boy that I recognised as Neville Longbottom from my first year here. He had been one of the only ones to be nice to me.

I turned to look at the green eyed boy again "well, I can assure you it wasn't my intention to do so". I hadn't realised I was still tapping until he looked pointedly at my hand. I blushed and stopped, pulling my hand away from the book.

Neville and the green eyed boy sat down next to the red head who now seemed more awake as he crammed food into his mouth. I glanced at him disgusted before shaking my head and turning to Neville I smiled softly.

"Hi Neville, how are your parents?"

He flushed before stuttering "oh uhh, hi Hermione they're fine you know, my Grans keeping them in order".

I laughed and nodded "yeah, you're Gran is good at that".

He smiled and pulled some fruit towards his plate "oh this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley".

I stared at the other two with Narrowed eyes "yes, I think I vaguely remember them from first year".

All three boys seemed to freeze and stutter for responses while I just picked up my orange juice sipped it and watched amused as they floundered.

I turned to look at the middle boy "you're Harry Potter?"

He nods warily and I nod once "great, do you think I could meet your Godfather any time soon?"

I should have realised how that question sounded but I couldn't help but laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Get your heads out of the clouds gentlemen, I wish to speak with Sirius because I was told that he could help me".

Harry looked confused and wary this time "with what?"

I tapped the book again "with this" he opened his mouth to ask more but I cut him off "it's not exactly your place to know anyway I just wanted to know if there was anyway I could contact him".

He debated for a moment and I could see his mind working "well, sure you could owl him".

I nodded "Address?"

He stuttered for a moment as I stared at him and his two friends glanced from Harry to me "you could use my owl, just tell Hedwig to take the letter to Sirius". I nodded again.

"Thanks" I picked up another piece of toast and started eating it, completely ignoring the stares I was getting from them.

So all I would have to do is talk to Sirius the unregistered Animagi because I wasn't really into the whole registering thing anyway. I contemplated my options and how much trouble I would get into if I was caught but the only people to know would be Sirius and me. Sirius was already unregistered so it wasn't like he would rat me out.

"Miss Granger here is your time table" I filed away my thoughts for later and gratefully took the slip from Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor" I replied softly as I checked my schedule.

She waved her hand "nonsense child, now if you need any help with anything come to me".

I smiled and nodded "I will thank you".

I watched amused as she walked of mumbling "so polite not like any of these other . . ."

"What do you have first?" a gruff voice made me look towards the red head "Potions".

He sighed dramatically making me raise an eyebrow "same" I would have laughed at him if I was in the right mood but well . . . I wasn't so I didn't.

"Are you related to Ginny?"

He seemed to get flustered by my question before he leaned forward "yeah, but don't tell anyone".

This time I sighed dramatically "yes, your right" he grinned and seemed pleased until I spoke again "I can understand why Ginny doesn't want anyone to know she's your twin, would look very bad for her". I kept nibbling on my toast as Harry and Neville snorted trying to keep in their laughter.

A quick glance at Ron told me that he was either very angry or very embarrassed. His face and ears were a bright red that nearly matched his hair.

I noticed the red haired twins walk up to us and sit either side of me, I frowned but didn't stop from eating my toast.

"What have you" the one on my left said.

"Done to our" the one on my right said.

"Little brother?" they said together. They were watching Ron as he seemed to turn purple.

I watched as well before answering calmly "oh, I was just agreeing with him that Ginny would be embarrassed if people knew she was his brother".

"I hope that doesn't include us" the one on my left said in mock offence.

I smirked and looked at him "it might, I mean you could be embarrassed as well for being his brother for all I know".

"Fred" the one on my left held out a hand whilst laughing.

"George" the one on my right did the same but I only chuckled and shook my head.

I pointed to the twin on my right "you're Fred" the pointed to the one on my left "you're George".

They stared at me dumfounded for a moment before laughing "how did" laughed Fred.

"You know?" gasped George through his laughter.

I shook my head at them sharing sentences and shrugged "you introduced yourselves yesterday".

They looked at me in awe before Harry laughed "their own Mother can't tell which one is which most of the time how could you from one meeting".

I shrugged again "I met the pranksters in first year" that sobered everyone up but I added in a teasing tone "plus I am the brightest witch since the Hogwarts Founders, you do know that right".

They all stared at me for a moment before shaking their heads "women can be bloody scary sometimes mate".

"I agree oh handsome brother of mine".

I glanced from one twin to the other "wow you two are vain".

"Hey!" "we are not"

"yes you are" I laughed "if you're calling your identical twin handsome it's like calling yourself that, that's just vain".

"Not!" they both said once again in mock offence.

I laughed and said in a sing-song voice "vain".

Before anyone could say anything my name was called from behind me and I turned to see Luna and Ginny followed by Draco and Blaise walking up to us. I glanced warily from my friends to the two Slytherins before I bit my lip picked up my book and with a quick wave at Ginny and Luna I practically ran from the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


	7. Heritage Potion and Boggarts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT.**

* * *

><p><strong>\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ HARRYS POV /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"What was all that about?" Neville spoke up from my left as we watched Hermione run out of the hall.

I glanced towards her two friends to see them watching after her with worry, the blonde one looks at Ron's sister "she looks tired Ginny" she spoke with a soft dreamlike voice.

Ginny Weasley turned to her other friend "I know, I wonder if she had another dream again".

They both glanced worried towards the Great Hall doors "maybe we should find her Luna".

Luna shook her head "no, she'll want to be alone so she can process what happened in the dream because knowing her she would have pushed it to the back of her mind".

I turn away from the two girls with a frown, was Hermione having nightmares? I looked at Draco and Blaise and smiled, Blaise was of course watching Luna and Draco just looked bored.

All four of them sat down opposite us and start grabbing food to place on plates. On my right Ron grunts "haven't you guys eaten dinner over on the Snake table?"

Both Slytherins glared at him "yes we did but the food on the lions table is just so much nicer".

"House Rivalry will do you know good in this war" we all glanced shocked towards Luna who was staring at the Teachers table. We all glanced to what she was looking at with furrowed brows.

Professor Dumbledore looked worried about something as he stared at the doors leading out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall whispered something to him and he nodded before getting up and exiting the hall. The Transfigurations Professor sighed, stood up and walked towards her house table.

"Everyone get to your classes now, wouldn't want to be late" she nodded in our direction before walking out of the Great Hall after the Headmaster.

Neville glanced confused from the door to us "what was all that about?"

Luna hummed in thought "he didn't seem very happy about something, if I was being honest I would say he looked worried and nervous".

Ginny shook her head "never understand teachers" she turned towards us and held out her hand "Ginny Weasley".

I shook it lightly and smiled "Harry Potter" I gestured to Neville "Neville Longbottom and . . . well I think you know Ron".

After shaking hands with Neville causing them both to blush which made all of us raise an eyebrow at or smirk she glared towards her brother.

"Yes, brother dearest have you gone and gotten a brain yet?"

Ron glared at his sister "my brains just as big as yours".

"Hmm, really. Well at least mine isn't hollow"

"Why you!"

We all glanced from brother to sister watching them fight like a game of tennis before Draco spoke "come on guys shut it we have to get to potions and you know that no one wants to be late for Professor Snape".

We all grumbled and moaned but quickly walked out of the hall.

We all reached the Potions class and all had to stop and do a double take. The Potions Professor was actually smiling!

Smiling! Not sneering or smirking but smiling. It may have been only a small one but I was sure we would all die of a heart attack.

We hesitantly walked up to the Professor and noticed him talking to none other then Hermione Granger. She was laughing and saying something as we got closer but stopped when we came into view. Professor Snape nodded once to her glared in our direction then opened his classroom door.

His cloak flapped around his ankles as he strode into his classroom with us all following hesitantly behind.

Draco and Blaise dragged Ginny and Luna to sit with them on the Slytherin side after seeing them hesitantly glance at Hermione who was stood biting her lip and looking worried.

I slowly walked towards her "would you like to sit with me?"

She jumped startled but nodded shyly "thank you".

I smiled slightly "no problem, this way" I reached out to take her arm but she flinched and quickly put my arm back in its place. I walked to a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor side and stood in front of one of the cauldrons.

Hermione stood in front of the one next to me and glanced at the ingredients that were all placed neatly next to everyone's empty cauldrons.

Snape turned on his heel so he was facing the classroom "today you are going to brew a Heritage Potion, the ingredients are beside your cauldrons. After you have brewed it correctly you will let it simmer until next lesson where you will need to use a drop of blood in the potion" he turned to the board and with a flick of his wand the instructions were writing themselves on it "after placing a drop of blood in the potion you will drop in a piece of parchment, it may take between five to fifteen minutes for your parchment to come back out of the potion".

He glanced around at all the faces watching him "does anybody know what the Heritage Potion does?"

There was silence for a minute until Hermione hesitantly put up her hand. I glanced at her and noticed she was looking very pale at the moment.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"The Heritage Potion shows us who our Birth family is, it depends on how strong a persons blood is but sometimes when the parchment comes back out of the cauldron it can show ancestors all the way up to the time of the Founders" she glanced nervously towards Luna and Ginny who were both looking slightly excited and nervous.

"Very good Miss Granger that's ten points to Gryffindor" there was a small mumble of yeses from the Gryffindor side before Snape opened his mouth and shouted.

"follow the instructions on the board properly and next lesson you shall be finding out your heritage" he turned to go to his desk but stopped and turned back around with a smirk "this would be the time I advise you to check you are not adopted because it may come as quite a shock".

I swapped a nervous glance with Hermione before we hurried to complete our task.

It was an hour later that found only three people finished. Draco was the only Slytherin and Hermione and I the only Gryffindors who had finished correctly without any trouble.

I was sitting with Hermione and we were talking about our childhoods.

"My uncle Sirius, my Dad and Uncle Remus used to be friends with another boy and all four of them are called the Marauders".

"The ones that are mentioned in Hogwarts: A History?"

I glanced at her with my head to the side "erm I'm not sure I've never read it".

"Well did they pull a load of Pranks?" when I nodded she grinned "then that's them, they're famous you know, well they're mentioned a lot in a few books."

I stared at her in shock "wow I never knew, I wonder if they themselves know".

She giggled and shook her head "I highly doubt they like to read that much do they?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing with her "no I don't suppos they do, although Uncle Remus likes to read".

I liked listening to her laugh it warmed me up inside, I grinned at her as she caught her breath "Uncle Remus? As in Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah, he'll be a great Professor he just thinks he's never good enough" I said feeling slightly sorry for the tired looking Professor.

"Is he ok?"

I glanced at her confused and wary "what do you mean?"

"Well" she hesitated and looked away towards the front of the class where Professor Snape was sneering at one of the students failed attempts "he always looks so tired and ill" she glanced at me and my wariness must have shown on my face because she hurriedly said "it doesn't matter anyway, it's not my place to know" she smiled slightly and turned back to stir her cauldron.

I watched her for a few minutes before deciding to ask a question "what about you?" she looked up at me confused "what about your family? What are they like?"

I watched confused as her eyes widened and she stiffened. She glanced around like she was hoping for an escape so she wouldn't have to answer.

"My . . . my family? Well err, my Mum and Dad they're Muggles and erm . . . they're ok" she finished meekly making my concern grow.

She cleared her throat but didn't say anything else.

"Just ok?"

She glanced at me quickly and my heart froze when I noticed that she looked like she was about to break down and cry "look I'm sorry Harry, but it's kind of personal and I don't like to talk about them".

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

She sighed and shook her head "no, I'm sorry" she pulled a pained face "I did ask you first and your family so amazing and well" she bit her lip and sat heavily down on her chair again "my families not so great" she finished with a whisper.

I hesitated before asking softly "why?"

I wasn't sure why I wanted to know so much about this beautiful girl next to me but I know that she seemed in pain over something and I wanted to find out about what.

I heard her take a deep breath before she looked at me "you grew up with parents as wizards, it was normal for you when you did something unusual or magical. For me it wasn't so normal, my parents are Christians and I remember one time when I was seven." She took another deep breath and let it out slowly "I got so upset that everything started flying around the room, my . . . my parents thought I was possessed. They called the church and it spread to the neighbours and everyone who knew my parents that I was a witch".

She glanced at me and smiled humourlessly "witches to Muggles are evil beings, we had to move because things got so bad that I had people throwing stones at me whenever they saw me" I gasped at that and she glanced at me sadly "it only got worse, my own family thought of me as a monster" she trembled slightly but shook it off.

"I'm sorry, I . . . I'm sorry" I finished lamely. There were so many things I wanted to say but couldn't put them into words.

She sighed and glanced at her potion "I have no memory of before I was six, I have dreams, things that happened in my life before then. It just seems so impossible, so horrible that I'm not sure I want to find out the truth of what happened" she shook her head as though she was getting rid of the memory "I'm half hoping that when that parchment comes out of that cauldron . . . I'm hoping that the names on there aren't Ian and Jean Granger, I'm hoping I have a family who loves me somewhere out there" she glanced at me just as Professor Snape told everyone to pack up and get to their next lessons "I'm hoping for a family who will accept me and not think of me as a monster, I'm hoping for a home" she finished with a whisper before she grabbed her school bag and forced a smile as Luna and Ginny rushed over to her.

The three girls exited the Potions class together laughing and joking about the potion. I stood near my cauldron until a voice behind me made me jump "She's different from others isn't she Mr Potter".

I jumped and whirled to see the stony face of my Potions Professor "she is Sir, but I'm not liking what made her become so different".

He smiled slightly at me "we can't change the past Potter but we can change the future so it's better for people".

I was about to reply when I heard Ron shout "come on Harry we don't want to be late to Charms" I turned and gathered my things before running to catch up to Ron and the others.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione as the day passed. What had she been through with those Muggles? She was beaten with stones, why would any human who wasn't in league with Voldemort do that to someone.

"Lost in your thoughts Harry?" I jumped and looked up from my food to see Neville looking at me in amusement.

"Erm, yeah Nev. Just can't stop my train of thought".

"Train of thought about a pretty Brunette who keeps glancing this way at you?"

I stared at him open mouthed and felt heat rise to my cheeks "n . . . no of course not".

My friends around me laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them all "it's no better then you with Ginny Nev. Can't keep your eyes of the hot red head?"

He stuttered and blushed before glancing up the Gryffindor table to where Ginny, Luna and Hermione sat.

They were all leaning in to each other and whispering, Ginny giggled and glanced down to us making Luna and Hermione do the same. Blaise, Neville and I blushed beet red and glanced down to our plates whilst Ron, Draco and the twins laughed at us.

"You guys have it bad" Draco laughed.

Ron grimaced and glared at Neville "yeah, I just wish it wasn't with my sister"

Neville ignored him but spluttered when Fred or George . . . I can never tell which one is which but one of them nudged him and said "well she's our sister too lickle Ronnie and we think that young Neville here is great to be our Brother-in-law.

Neville blushed more and muttered "it's only been a day since I've known her".

"Well time doesn't mean anything in the world of love" the other twin chuckled.

I shook my head and pushed my nearly full plate away "we have Defence Against the Dark Arts now so come on, don't want to be late for Uncle Remus". We all nodded towards the twins who being older then us wondered off to find their friends.

Professor Lupin was standing in front of the class when we arrived, he smiled and gestured for us to stand in front of him. There weren't any chairs around and all the class was stood in a half circle around him and a large wardrobe that seemed to be moving.

I glanced around the class and noticed Hermione and her friends staring at the Professor, I couldn't place my finger on the expression they were on their faces but Ginny and Luna kept looking from Hermione to Uncle Remus.

Now that I thought about it they did look slightly alike, she had amber eyes, my uncles eyes were like that when he was having his 'furry little problem' as Sirius and my Dad like to call it.

Could she be a Werewolf?

"Now class today we are going to be dealing with a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" he glanced around the room and only one hand went up.

"Yes Miss Granger, please step forward so I can hear you" I furrowed my brows at that he could hear her just fine is she was at the opposite side of the classroom so why make her come forward? Unless it was just for show. I exchanged a quick confused glance with my friends before turning to watch Hermione as she slowly walked forward.

When she was at the front of the semi circle, Ginny and Luna had come with her and were peering at the wardrobe with interest.

She answered quietly whilst looking at the wardrobe with wide eyes "A . . . A Boggart is a shape shifting creature, they change to a persons worst fear" she looked at the Professor then with wide eyes.

He smiled kindly at her "excellent Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor".

"wow she's going to make us win the house cup if she carries on" I heard Ron mumble to Neville beside me.

"Now, Miss Granger do you also know the way to defeat a Boggart" the Professor spoke gently to Hermione.

She nodded "you have to say Riddikulus but just saying it won't help you with the Boggart, you have to push past your fear and think of something that will make the Boggart look funny. Something that will make the person" her face twisted into an unreadable expression "laugh at their own fear".

"Very good another ten points to Gryffindor, now today we will only be learning the incantation, I want you all to practice thinking past your fear before we look at the Boggart. Now say after me . . . Riddikulus".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Sirius, James and Lily

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>So much was happening so fast that it was all starting to give me headache. The nightmares were getting worse, they seemed to happen every night now. It was getting harder to keep them secret from my two best friends, next week I was going to be facing a Boggart and find out my true Heritage. It was all kind of exciting and scary at the same time.<p>

Today though, today the champions were going to be called out. Three champions one from each school. One of them will be from Beauxbatons, some one who is my friend and has been for the past three years, another will be from Hogwarts. What if they end up being a friend as well? What if some thing bad happened in the competition? What if they get hurt?

I bit my lip and couldn't stop fidgeting all through the meal time. I couldn't help but glance up towards the Staff table where my favourite teacher Professor McGonagall was worrying her lip and Professor Snape was whispering to Professor Lupin who kept glancing towards Harry then me then back again.

I had an overwhelming feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"'Mione will you stop fidgeting?" Ginny snapped to my left.

I glanced at her distressed "something bad is going to happen Ginny. I can feel it".

She glanced at me confused for a moment before growing concerned and wary as she searched my eyes. She glanced at Luna who seemed to be in thought and I turned to look at her to.

My finger starting tapping on the table and I tugged on one of my curls, twirling it around my finger as I glanced around at everyone. I ran a hand nervously through my hair and glanced at Professor Lupin again, for some reason I could feel a sort of connection with the Professor.

When I was nervous or scared I always seemed to search for him. I had a need to be around him and it was slightly confusing me.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and my full plate of food disappeared with everyone's empty ones.

"You should have eaten Mia" Luna whispered from behind me as I turned in my seat to watch the Headmaster.

I glanced at her worriedly suddenly feeling sick "I can't Lu, I really don't feel good about this". My breathing increased with my nerves and I could feel myself tremble slightly. Ginny and Luna both grabbed one of hands and rubbed their thumbs over them in comfort.

I smiled slightly at them and willed myself to relax as the Professor started talking "The time has come to choose our three champions" he glanced around at everyone warmly only his smile dropped into a frown when he seemed to noticed how tense and worried I was. He dragged his gaze away from me to quickly look at Professor Lupin who was watching me with concern but I didn't look at them. I was watching the cup as the fire turned blue and a small piece of parchment flew out of it and landed neatly in the startled Headmasters open hand.

He cleared his throat and turned to the parchment "Victor Krum from Durmstrang is the first Champion" his voice rang loud and clear and everyone jumped up to cheer but I stayed seated and stared at the cup as the fire turned blue again.

The cups flame suddenly turned green and then another parchment flew out of it landing neatly into the Headmasters waiting hand. The Headmasters brows furrowed as he read the name, he muttered it to himself before glancing up towards the Gryffindor table and straight at Harry Potter.

I turned to look at Harry who looked startled and pale. "no, no, no" I glanced back at the Headmaster "He's not old enough, there's no way he could have put his name in the cup".

Everyone jumped in surprise as my voice shouted towards the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore faltered slightly and nodded "I know so I don't know how this could happen, there were spells around the cup to ensure that no one under the age could put their names in" he shook his head and looked at Harry "Harry Potter from Hogwarts".

There was a loud murmur and a few shouts of shock and annoyance but Harry had stayed seated and suddenly looked like he wanted nothing more then to run from the Great Hall.

"I told you something bad was going to happen" I paused slightly "it's not over though, oh Merlin! What if it's your names that come out of the cup next" I was whispering furiously to my two friends who were both paling at the thought.

Ron and Neville gave Harry a push from his seat and he stumbled towards the door behind the Staff table which Victor Krum had exited from. Professor McGonagall stood quickly from her seat and followed him, I could see that Professor Lupin wanted to follow as well but he stayed seated.

Everyone waited holding their breath for the flame to change colour again. I noticed Headmaster Karkaroff staring at the cup with worry and he was fidgeting as he glanced around the hall. Something was definitely up with that teacher.

"Sir" a Ravenclaw boy's voice spoke up form his table "if the cup already sprouted out a name of some one younger then allowed will it do it again?"

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone watched the cup and the Headmaster at the same time.

The cups flame suddenly turned an ice blue before glowing white and a parchment flowed softly from it and landed neatly in front of the headmaster on the floor.

He stared down at it before slowly bending down and reading the name. His gaze became unreadable before he sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes behind his half mooned glasses. The usual twinkle seemed to have faded with worry.

"Hermione Granger" his voice seemed to crack "of Beauxbatons Academy".

The hall was silent for the full length of two minutes before everyone gasped and glanced at me. My eyes were wide and I looked at Luna "I told you" I turned to Ginny "something bad".

They looked at me in sympathy and with concern as Luna pushed me from my seat gently.

"Go 'Mione" Ginny urged softly.

I shook my head in protest but Professor Lupin had made his way towards us and he gently reached out for my arm. When he touched there was a strange jolt like and electric shock between us making me suddenly forget not wanting to move. I let him gently lead me towards the door the Harry had left through moments before.

"It would seem that something has gone wrong with the cup, or someone placed yours and Harry's name in it for some reason" Professor Lupin spoke gently as he lead me through the door.

"Why though? Who would want to put my name in the cup?"

"I may know but I would have to be sure before I tell you" I glanced up at him to judge if he is telling the truth but I don't see any lies in his blue eyes so I nod.

"I will wait but I must warn you I'm not very patient".

That gained a chuckle from him as we walked down a dimly lit corridor "no, I didn't think you were. I shall know for definite by Tuesday".

I nodded as we entered a room when Harry, Professor McGonagall and Victor Krum sat waiting.

Professor McGonagall glanced from my pale face to the Professors "no, please tell me it's not true Remus. They aren't old enough for this. There are so many spells they do not know".

He gave a tired sigh and nodded "I know Minerva but there's nothing we can do".

She stared at him for a full minute before nodding once sternly and turning back towards Harry who was looking at me with wide shock filled eyes.

"You as well?" he asked weakly and I nodded sadly.

"Afraid so, new something like this would happen" I gently took my arm out of Professor Lupin's hand and started pacing back and forth in front of them all muttering to myself. "Stupid feelings! What's the good in knowing something bad is going to happen if I couldn't do anything about it".

Everyone in the room watched as I paced back and forth and muttered. I stopped suddenly and whispered harshly "the dreams!" I growled shocking them all "that means they're true" I finished with pained whisper.

I sank into the closest chair to me and stared at the floor not paying attention to anyone else in the room as I thought about my dreams. I had more then just the fire dream. Once when I was nine I had dreamt about the neighbours daughter being hit by a large red car and the next day was shocked to see it actually happen.

I thought it was just my young mind making up the dream but others had come true as well. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head roughly before opening them with a determined look on my face. I ignored the other people in the room and stared at the door waiting for the Headmaster to come.

It wasn't long before the concerned Headmasters and Madame Maxine were all in the room with us and sitting around then table.

Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and looked at all of us with a grave face he sighed and shook his head "there is nothing we can do, the cup has picked the champions" he glanced at me and Harry thoughtfully "I think it best to call in some family members for support".

"No!" my voice practically shouted. When they all looked at me I stuttered "Well, I errr . . . just don't think it would help if my family were here, they're Muggles after all".

I glanced at Harry who was watching me with something akin to pity on his face until I scowled at him and looked away.

"Very well Miss Granger but you will need support with this, I know you have Madame Maxine to go to if you need help but you can also go to any of the Hogwarts Professors" he glanced at Harry, Victor then back at me "all three of you, Mr Krum would you like to call your parents here for support, we have accommodations and you can stay with your family if you so wish to".

There was a nod and a grunt of confirmation "Very well then, you have around a month before the first task. Of course we can not tell you what the task will be but we are here if you need any practice in extra spells seeing as two of you are only fourteen".

We all nodded and he stood up "very well, I advise you to write letters to your family. Now hurry along to bed and enjoy your weekend".

Professor Karkaroff stood up and lead his student out of the room followed closely by Madame Maxime who said a few words of comfort to me and Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

I stared at Harry as he stared back before sighing and standing up "I need to go find my friends, if you will excuse me" I nodded to them and left.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, Harry's and Victor's parents were arriving at breakfast, we were finding out our heritage in Potions and facing a Boggart in DADA as many pupils call it. So today would be a busy day.<p>

I was a bit intrigued to see Harry's parents, to see how they acted and what they looked like. I also wondered if Sirius Black would be coming seeing as he was Harry's Godfather and Uncle from what Harry had told me.

We had become closer due to the fact that we were both in a very dangerous tournament. He even said that I could go to his parents if I needed any help, of course I wouldn't seeing as I didn't even know them.

I woke up clammy and shuddering from another dream and wiped the tears away that were leaking down my face. Luna and Ginny were sitting on Ginny's bed and watching me with worry.

"You wouldn't wake" Ginny's voice cracked as she searched my eyes "we tried to wake you, you were screaming so badly that we had to put up a silencing charm. Elena was here just a moment ago but we told her you would be ok and to go down to breakfast. She's waiting for you at the Gryffindor table".

I nodded and took a deep breath "I'm sorry guys".

They smiled and moved closer to hug me "don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I wish you would have told us your dreams are getting worse, you do know we have a big day today. Heritage Potion, Boggart and we finally get to meet the Marauders" Luna grinned and I couldn't help but chuckle as I wiped my nose.

"I'll meet you guys down in the Great Hall . . . I just need time to myself" they nodded and with one last hug left, leaving me to my thoughts and fears.

I glanced in the mirror after I had my shower and had gotten dressed. I looked really tired as a rubbed a hand over my face in frustration. Casting the drying spell on my hair it feel in small curls down my back. I ran my hand through it and made it so it could cover my face if need be.

Shaking my head I quickly put on my shoes and glanced at the clock, I was half an hour later then I usually was. I knew people would be worried so I ran quickly or as quickly as I could in four inch heels down to the Great Hall. As I was outside the door I ran into something solid and with a small scream I fell backwards.

Luckily the something hard had hands that grabbed me quickly before I fell down. I gripped the person arms as they up righted me and apologised "oh Merlin! I am so sorry" I ran a hand over my face again "this is so not my day".

I finally glanced up and stopped short "you … you're Sirius Black".

The tall man had long wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders and grey eyes that twinkled mischievously "yes I am and you are?"

I stood staring at him for moment, Merlin he was handsome before I shook my head with a small blush spreading across my cheeks "erm, Hermione Granger, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I best be off". I pointed to the Great Hall doors behind him and he moved out of my way. There were three people stood behind him watching us in amusement. One was Professor Lupin whose eyes softened when he saw my tired stared and the other two I could only guess were Harry's parents.

The woman was beautiful with flowing red hair, much like Ginny's and startling green eyes that matched Harry's. She seemed to be looking at me with Motherly concern that I wasn't used to at all "are you ok child?"

I glanced at her in shock "erm" I thought of lying and saying I was fine but the more I looked at her the more I had to tell the truth "not really" I whispered. I looked shocked that I had actually told the truth but the man next to her who was holding her hand chuckled.

"Don't you worry about it Miss Granger, my wife has a way of making anybody tell them the truth" I glanced at him and noticed he looked a lot like Harry apart from the eyes that I know new belonged to his Mother.

I smiled at him "Just like your son Mr Potter" he looked shocked that I knew who he was but I glanced at Professor Lupin "Good Morning Professor" he nodded to me with a smile.

"Are you ready to the Boggart Miss Granger?" his tone was soft but I flinched at the thought of my worst fear being shown to everyone in the class.

"Erm, to be truthful I'm not fully sure Sir, I don't know what I fear the most" I glanced at him for a moment "I suppose they could be my dreams or my family" I only meant to think it in my head but the way that Harry's Mother's head snapped my way with worry I must have spoke aloud.

"Family? What ever do you mean?"

I looked at her for a moment whilst biting my lip before I smiled "nothing Mrs Potter" my voice sounded strained even to myself "I'm sorry I have to go, I can't keep my friends worrying any longer" I ran off through the hall doors before they could stop me. I knew they were following when Harry's gaze flew up and he smiled at me then suddenly fully grinned when he saw something behind me.

I groaned when I saw that Luna, Ginny and Elena were all sat with Harry and his friends. I was feeling that tired that I just wanted to burst into tears.

I stood for a moment debating whether to escape back out the door as Harry's parents and Sirius ran to Harry and his friends and gave them all a big hug. I watched as they were introduced to my friends and sighed.

I jumped when heard a voice behind me "are you nervous?"

I glanced behind me towards Professor Lupin "about what?"

"About the Heritage Potion, the Boggart and the Tournament?"

I debated for a moment "no not really, at least I don't think I am" I frowned before shaking my head "I suddenly don't feel so hungry".

He pushed me forwards gently "go eat!" he spoke sternly but kindly and I gave up with a nod.

I walked hesitantly towards Luna and Ginny who were in a hushed conversation with each other until they saw me. I sat over from them and in between Harry and Sirius as it was the only seat available.

Luna studied my face whilst Ginny hummed in thought and Elena just stared at me. I stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine guys" I startled the people on either side of me when I snapped at my friends.

"You're not!" Luna said in her dreamy voice but it was in that tone that told me not to argue.

"I am really, it was" I licked my dry lips "it was just a dream".

Ginny eyed me sceptically before leaning forward and whispering furiously "a dream where you wake up screaming! You woke up the whole of the Beauxbatons girls can't you tell they're all looking at you in worry!"

I glanced around me to notice that Ginny was right every girls in a blue uniform kept glancing at me and whispering to their friends.

I groaned and turned back around opening my mouth to say something but I was startled when Elena snapped at me "why didn't you tell anyone about your dreams! We could have helped up" I shifted uncomfortably when I noticed that Harry, his family and all his friends were watching our conversations like a tennis match.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration "Je ne sais pas bien! à quoi bon faire pour que tout le monde au courant de mes rêves?" (I don't know okay! what good would it do to have everybody know about my dreams?)

I sighed and shook my head in frustration and stared hard at Ginny, Luna and Elena "à quoi bon dire tout le monde dans cette salle sanglante de mon entreprise, je suis sûr que l'enfer à celui-ci" (what good is it telling everyone in this bloody hall my business, hell i'm sure this one) I gestured towards Sirius who was watching with concern and interest "comprend tout ce sang que nous disons en ce moment, je suis à moitié que de la population qui nous entoure sais maintenant que je vais avoir des cauchemars sanglants où je me réveille en criant ok" (understands every bloody thing we are saying right now, i'm sure half of the people surrounding us now know that i'm having bloody nightmares where I wake up screaming okay).

That made my friends glance around warily and Luna say in her calm voice "we're sorry Mia, we're just worried and you're not helping yourself by keeping it all in".

I put my head in my hands and gripped my hair in frustration "I know ok Luna I know, I'm just not ready to tell yet. I don't understand what they mean, they seem so real and sometime they become real".

I glanced up in frustration "est-ce normal pour les rêves des gens à devenir réel?" (is it normal for people's dreams to become real?)

Luna watched me thoughtfully as Sirius tensed beside me. I was surprised when Mrs Potter was the one to reply for Harry's other side "il est si vous êtes un voyant" (it is if you're a Seer)

I frowned towards her "but I've never shown any other qualities of a Seer" I glanced at Luna and Ginny who looked in thought and choked out "have I?"

Ginny leaned back in thought "you always know who's behind you or when one of your friends come into the room".

I shake my head "no I only know that because-" I cut myself off quickly and blushed looking away from the all.

"Because what?" I glanced at everyone looking at me waiting then back at Professor Lupin who had spoken.

"Because everybody smells differently" I whispered and stared at my plate.

"Impossible, this just proves I'm right about this" I glance up at him startled.

"What do you mean Professor?"

He shook his head and glanced at his own friends who all seemed to have caught on to what he meant "When you have completed your Heritage Potion come find me, I'll ask Professor Snape if you can leave early" and with that he wondered off to the Staff table.

I stared after him for a moment before turning to my baffled friends "is he saying what I think he's saying?"

Luna smiled "I think he is"

Ginny looked confused before turning to Blaise "What do they mean?"

Blaise looked as equally baffled and looked at Draco then Harry then finally Sirius "what does he mean?"

Sirius shrugged and grabbed a bread role "not my place to say little ones" everyone scowled at the 'little ones' remark.

Harry turned to his Mother "have you met Hermione before?"

Sirius, James and Lily laughed before Sirius nudged me "well this little beauty ran into my arms just outside the hall" I blushed and scowled at him.

"It wasn't my fault, not like it was on purpose!" I said defensively making everyone laugh and me pout.

"Who wouldn't want to jump into my arms?" Sirius said mock offended.

I laughed at smirked "a girl who is of the age to be your daughter or any woman with common sense really" he looked truly shocked at that but everyone laughed at him.

I noticed Harry looking at me strangely so I turned to him "yes?" he blushed and looked away earning a chuckle from his Father and Sirius.

"Looks like Pronglet has a little crush!" Sirius said in a sing song voice. I blushed and noticed Harry doing the same.

Lily glared at him "don't embarrass my son in front of some one who could be his future girlfriend".

James chuckled at mine and Harry's faces "I think you just did that Lily Flower" she glanced at us quickly and said "oops!"

I avoided Harry's eyes and fiddled around with the food on my plate.

"So Hermione dear I hear you are the third Champion. Do you think you have a chance of winning?" she didn't say it like she doubted I would she just sounded curious.

I glanced up at Harry's Mother "Well Mrs Potter-"

"Oh please call me Lily" she cut in.

"erm, well Lily everyone had faith in me before and I don't want to let them down so I will try my best".

She beamed at me and nudged Harry "this ones a keeper Harry I like her" once again making us both blush.

Harry spluttered and looked around at everyone for help but everyone was chuckling or giggling at us "Well, err we're not going out Mum" he said in a strained voice.

I smirked at Ginny and winked before turning to Harry with a feigned wounded look "do you mean to tell me I'm not datable?"

He glanced at me sharply "well … err, no I didn't say that. I just well . . ." he glanced around again and I let out a giggle.

"I'm messing with you Harry, calm down".

Sirius chuckled from my left "I like her Harry, she could be a Marauder".

I turned and beamed at him, my mood suddenly changing "well I've hear all about you Padfoot and your little Marauder friends and I have to say I don't think you're good enough for me to join".

He stared at me in shock "are you serious?"

I grinned "nope, you are".

Lily groaned "oh Merlin, not another Sirius/Serious joke"

"Lily she's the devil reincarnated" Sirius said with mock anger.

I smiled at him and winked "that is what they tell me".

Ginny shook her head and turned towards Neville "hey, Neville are you ready for Potions?"

He paled slightly and grimaced "yeah I suppose, bit nervous around Professor Snape though".

I contemplated that for a moment "yeah, he is a bit stern but he seems nice enough".

I noticed Lily smile the two Marauders, Harry and his friends spluttered "a bit stern?"

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice "bloody hell woman are you barmy?"

I glanced at him "no, I'm Hermione" I said innocently causing him to glare at me and I smiled innocently back.

Luna was looking at me but she turned to Blaise "well, if Hermione says he's nice then he is because she's always had a good sense of character".

I beamed at her "Thanks Luna".

Ginny shook her head "she's not very good when it comes to men though".

I glared at her "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember Terrance? Then there was Marcus" she stared at me knowingly.

I frowned "yeah but I'm not looking at Professor Snape like I did Marcus or Terrance or . . . erm some one else".

Ron turned red and stared at me in shock "bloody hell that was one disturbing image".

Blaise, Draco, Harry and Neville nodded in agreement all with sickly faces. I glared at them all and snapped "you shouldn't be having images of me at all in that way Ronald! That's enough to make me disturbed".

Ginny giggled and tried to hide it with a cough when her brother glared at her. I shuddered "Marcus and Terrance weren't my fault either! You made me go on a date with them! I told you it would end up bad. Me and guys just don't end well" I wrinkled my nose as I thought about the only two dates I had ever had. Let me tell you, those guys shall never be coming near me again.

"Well, you spend all your time behind a book!"

Luna nodded in agreement whilst Elena said "we thought you could do with the social life".

I stared at her open mouthed "you were in on it as well!"

She smiled sheepishly "well . . . I wasn't the only one, the whole school was kind of thinking it".

"You mean the whole of Beauxbatons couldn't come up with anyone better then Terrance Lorindale or Marcus Belini? That's just not right" I glared and folded my arms across my chest "Hell! I'm sure these guys" I gestured to Harry and his friends "could find me better guys then those two".

Ginny, Luna and Elena looked around at the boys in thought and I opened my mouth in horror "oh no! don't do it. I'm happy being single ok" I finished weakly at the strange glint in Ginny's eyes.

I turned to Sirius "please tell them being single isn't so bad".

He looked at me shocked and amused "how would you know I'm single love?"

I glared at him with my arms crossed "because you're too much of a flirt to settle down!"

He opened his mouth to retort back but then shrugged "yeah, true" he turned to my friends "being single truly isn't that bad!"

Luna glanced at him "yeah but you just go around shagging lots of woman our Hermione here doesn't".

I stared at her in horror "I'm glad I don't! women really aren't my type".

Ginny sighed frustrated and I stuck my tongue out at her "Oh yeah, real mature there Hermione".

I pouted and said "I've been hanging around with you way too much. Why did we become friends again" I pushed my plate away and banged my head on the table "owe! That hurt".

"Because my idiotic twin brother was a cruel bully and you were the innocent quiet girl who never even spoke. You looked like you needed help, it wasn't until I got to know that I realised you were anything but vulnerable" she laughed and Luna joined in thinking back to the first time I had snapped at them both in anger.

I joined in the laughter and lifted my head up to look at them "You do know now that we're back in Hogwarts you both have to do those dares". I grinned mischievously at them as they paled.

Luna glanced quickly at Blaise and whispered "do I have to?"

I stared at her "you made me do mine so yes. Yes you do have to, it's not that bad at least yours likes you back" I mumbled into my cup.

She sighed and shook her head "ok. Fine" she turned to Blaise "Blaise your coming with me on the next Hogsmeade trip". Blaise looked shocked for a moment but nodded with a pink twinge to his cheeks.

I stared at Luna "That's so not fair! That wasn't the whole dare!"

She shrugged "yeah well, Blaise honey your now my boyfriend!"

Everyone stared in shock as she stood up grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged out of the hall after saying "I must get to class, the Nargles seem to be making everyone slow today and I wouldn't want to be late".

Ginny glanced at me "did that really just happen?"

I nodded slowly in thought "well" I said with a shrug "it's about time they have liked each other since first year. They weren't exactly subtle about it either".

"Harry my dear Godson your friends are a strange lot".

Harry nodded with a smile "that they are".

I glanced at the staff table to see Professor Snape not there and eeped "we better get to class before he does".

Everyone jumped up as Harry kissed his Mum on the cheek "I'll see you after classes!"

She shook her head "no you won't you are to come with Hermione when she goes to see your Uncle Lupin after Potions".

He nodded confused before we all rushed off leaving the adults to ponder on what they should do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Next chapter you will get to learn who Hermione's real family is and what happened!**

**I had a message the other day off ... oxtenshixo ... i'm just going to copy and paste some of that message for you all, i hope you got on her website and join.**

**I help run a brand new Harry Potter RPG forum. Basically you get to live ****out your life in Hogwarts asa student, teachers, ministry works, ghosts, goblins etc.. and the site isBRAND NEW. It just started a little while ago, we NEED members and I thoughtthat I would advertise on fanfiction since there is a large HP fanbase. Totell you the truth, We've got 3 members so far, But maybe you can help byjoining or at least helping spread the word.**

**In an OoC realm our small community that we gather basically gets to know eachother, we chat in the chat box, and we skype (at all hours of the night), andwe have loads of fun.**

**The site is: hogwartschange dot forumotion dot com without the spaces and thedots are (.)**

**Really hope you join, Gabriella Walker  
><strong>


	9. Facing Your Fears

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Everyone waited outside of Potions nervously for Professor Snape. I glanced over to my friends who stood on the right side with the Slytherins, Luna was staring off into space and holding Blaise's hand whilst Ginny was banging her head against the wall lightly in boredom. I noticed Draco flirting with tall girl with short black hair and a pig like nose, she was pretty in her own way.<p>

I shook my head as she annoyingly giggled at something he said and he smirked smugly. I turned to Elena who was twiddling her bag strap in her hands whilst glaring at Ron who was still eating, I was seriously amazed he wasn't fat. Neville was glancing over at Ginny and talking quietly to Harry. When I looked at Harry he glanced up at me and winked making me blush and look away. I heard his chuckle and smiled.

I stood up straighter when the door to the Potions classroom opened and Professor Snape stepped back letting us all in. I trailed in last and smiled when the Professor gave my arm a light squeeze. He nodded once closed the doors and shouted "Get a piece of Parchment from me and then use the knives I have placed next to your cauldrons to cut your hands and drop three drops of blood into you potions."

He spun on his heel as he reached the front of the class he sneered at poor Neville who squeaked slightly before he ordered "do it now then stir five times clockwise before dropping your parchment into your cauldrons. When the parchment comes back out it should have your parents, siblings and grandparents listed" he nodded his head "begin" he sat down behind his desk "and show me the parchment, as soon as you have completed it you may leave the class".

I nervously made my way to my cauldron that was beside an excited Harry. I smiled at Harry when he grabbed my shaking hand.

"Don't worry" he squeezed my hand and I smiled gratefully at him "either way you have a new family now".

"Thank you Harry" I liked how saying his name made me feel. Warm and Complete.

I reached hesitantly for the knife and carefully cut across my palm hissing slightly at the pain. I squeezed my hand into a fist and dropped three drops of blood into the cauldron. It changed for a dirty green colour to a pearl blue. I watched as Harry did the same and his cauldron turned into a dark blue. I glanced around and watched as everyone's potions turned into different colours. I would have to research that later.

I stirred the potion counting up in my head.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

I held my breath.

Five.

I reached for the parchment at the same time as Harry and exchanging small smiles we dropped them into our potions at the same time. I glanced around as everyone else was doing the same, I smiled at Luna as her bright yellow potion spat her parchment back out at her after two minutes.

I heard Harry gasp as his spat his out at him and glanced down at his parchment.

**Charlus Potter – Dorea Black-Potter Tim Evans – Sarah Thomas-Evans**

** James Harold Potter - Lilian May Evans-Potter**

**Harry James Potter **

I smiled at him as he grinned and turned to me "My Dad's middle name is Harold" he laughed "I never even knew that".

I laughed with him before gasping as my parchment flew into my hand. I glanced around the class, most people had there parchments in their hands and were either laughing or frowning.

I glanced at my folded parchment at slowly unfolded it.

** John Lupin – Faith Lovegood-Lupin ****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Minerve McGonagall**

** Remus John Lupin - Rosabelle Dumbledore-Lupin**

**Ariana Rosabelle Dumbledore-Lupin**

I stared at the paper in shock.

"Hermione?"

I jumped and turned to Harry when he called my name "are you ok?" I just stared at him and nodded. He reached for my parchment and tugged it from my hands. His mouth dropped open in shock when he read it. He frowned "I didn't even know Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were together" he looked at me as I stared at him.

"Hermione" he looked at me concerned before turning back to the parchment "or Ariana as that's your birth name". I shook myself and gently took my heritage parchment back.

I turned to Professor Snape and noticed that he was watching me. Turning back to Harry I found my voice "well, I guess we should show the Professor so we can go see Professor Lupin . . . or my Father". I frowned at the name, it did seem to fit. I had a sudden flash back of my dream, I was in the middle of the flames and I was screaming for my "Daddy" but he wasn't coming.

I glanced at Luna and Ginny and they both looked up as though they felt my stare. I nodded to them then to the door and they nodded back.

I shakily grabbed my bag and walked up to the Potions Professor with Harry trailing slowly behind. Harry handed his parchment first and Professor Snape scanned it quickly before he handed it back to Harry "Well done Mr Potter, I know your Mother will be proud that you have done it correctly". Harry beamed and I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

Professor Snape then turned to me "Miss Granger?"

I smiled as I handed him my Parchment "it appears I'm not a Granger Professor Snape" I paused "or a Hermione for that matter".

He scanned the parchment before his mouth opened slightly in shock before he stared at me "we thought you have died".

I smiled slightly at him "apparently not".

He surprised me then by pulling me into a hug, I stared at Harry over his shoulder in shock but he looked just as shocked as I felt. The hug was over as soon as it had happened though. "There is much to discuss" he paused thinking over what to call me "Miss Lupin".

I smiled and nodded "now I understand what Professor Lupin meant this morning, he said I had to go see him after potions" I shrugged as he hand me the parchment "may I go now?"

"Yes you may Miss Lupin, Mr Potter your Mother wanted me to make sure you went with her".

We both nodded and walked slowly past the shocked students. I flushed as everyone stared at me then grimaced as Harry leant closer to my ear and whispered "if you're getting this much attention from one hug just imagine when everyone find out that you are Professor Lupin's daughter and Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's granddaughter".

I shivered as his breath heated my kneck and cleared my throat nervously "yeah" I laughed quietly and quickly glanced at Luna and Ginny as they ran up to us.

"Hey, 'Mione what was the hug about?" Ginny stared at me hard making sure I knew not to lie.

I laughed nervously and tugged on a curl as I looked at her and Luna's expectant faces. I sighed thinking of no lie and handed them my parchment as we headed out of the dungeons. They both stared at the parchment in awe, shock and partly disbelief.

"Wow, I can't call you 'Mione or Mia anymore" Ginny laughed.

Luna turned her head to the side as she studied me in thought "yes but what a pretty name, it suits you well Ariana Rosabelle Dumbledore-Lupin".

"Bit of a mouthful though" I laughed and pushed Ginny playfully.

"This may be a bit confusing at first" I scrunched up my nose and looked at the parchment. I glanced at my two best friends "so did you do your Potions correctly?"

Ginny nodded and screwed up her face in disgust "yeah, now people can see I'm related to Ronald" she sighed in frustration "and all my brothers names take up the parchment, my Mother had to give everybody a middle name" she shook her head and glanced at Luna as she laughed.

"My Parchment had all the correct names on it but Herm-" she stopped short and looked at me with a smile "sorry, Ariana's parchment says that Professor Lupin's Mother was a Lovegood" she grinned at me "we're distantly related somehow, I shall ask my Father and work it out".

We smiled at her "you do that Luna but it doesn't matter to me because you're both family whether it's on paper or not".

They smiled before Ginny looked confused "paper?"

I laughed "it's what Muggles use instead of Parchment".

She pulled a face but all she said was "oh".

We laughed at her but all stopped as soon as we reached Professor Lupin's class. Harry spoke up from my right "do you think he has a class?"

"Nah, he wouldn't have asked us to come if he did and your parents said they would be here as well as Sirius so . . ."

We nodded and I hesitantly opened the door. The classroom was empty, I turned my head to the side in concentration "they're in the back room, I'm presuming it's my Fathers office". It startled me how easy it was to just call him my Father even though I had not grown up with him.

Luna and Ginny nodded but Harry glanced at me "how do you know?"

I scrunched up my face and shrugged "I just do".

"Ok" he nodded slowly with a look that said he didn't think they would be there making me chuckle and smile at him.

Ginny sighed when she reached the office door and looked back at us "come on you two love birds, flirt later".

We both jumped and moved away from each other as we walked up to her. I glared at her and huffed "I wouldn't call that flirting Gin".

She smirked smugly "it got you moving and your both blushing, I'd say my job is done".

Harry frowned and looked down at her, not because he was being a snob but because he was taller then her "so you're saying that your job is to embarrass us".

She nodded and pushed him to the door "they're your parents and uncles so you can open the door".

Luna shook her head pushed past everyone and opened the door. She didn't even stop when she saw the adults having tea in front of the fire she just walked in and took a seat near them. Ginny, Harry and I stared at her in shock before bursting out laughing at her. She looked at us "well are you going to come in and join us or are you going to let all the heat out".

I huffed and pushed the other two in the classroom whilst glaring at Luna "I love you Lu, but you can be damn rude sometimes".

She shrugged and that seemed to shake the adults out of their shock, They turned away from Luna and glanced at us three in the doorway. Lily looked unsure "you may as well take a seat" she stared at the Parchment in Harry's hand before jumping slightly in excitement "did you do your potion correctly Dear?"

I laughed quietly when Harry turned red and nodded "yes Mum" he handed her his parchment and she took it eagerly.

"Good boy, you may get that new broom for Christmas yet" she stared sternly at the three other men in the room as they grinned "if you quite your pranking on innocent people".

Harry brightened "I get my broom?"

"Maybe"

"You'll get it Harry, I'm sure I can persuade your Mother some how" James chirped excited from Lily's side.

She looked at him in question "oh really?"

"Yeah, really" he wagged his eyebrows at her and she huffed but lost it by laughing and swatting his arm playfully.

From my side Harry groaned "this is just too much information for innocent eyes and ears".

Everyone laughed at him and we all took a seat around the fire. I was sitting on the large sofa with Harry, Sirius and Remus, or my Father as I should call him. Ginny was sat in front of Luna's chair leaning against her legs as Luna reached out and played with her hair. Lily and James were sat together on a small loveseat, James had his arm around Lily and she was leaning her head against his shoulder.

I licked my lips and glanced nervously around when no one said anything . Lily glanced around as well "so would anyone like a drink?"

There were murmurs of yes please and Lily called for a house elf to bring everyone their favourite drinks. It wasn't long before the small elf returned with a tray full of drinks and we were once again in silence.

I stared down at the parchment that lay on my lap and waited for some one to start first.

I saw James out of the corner of my eye glance at the parchment "so . . . how did everyone elses potions go".

I sighed and handed my potion to Remus who was sat next to Sirius, seeing as I was squashed between Harry and Sirius I had to stretch my arm. Remus looked at it nervously but I didn't look up from my lap as he gently took it and unfolded it.

Everyone was quiet and watching him for his reaction. I glanced up and saw Sirius holding his hand, I smiled slightly before finally looking up into my Fathers eyes. The blue in his eyes flashed with amber as he looked at me.

When he didn't say anything I glanced nervously to Sirius who was watching him with concern. I jumped startled when Lily cleared her throat "so?" she whispered gently whilst looking at the parchment.

I glanced at her and spoke softly "I'm the daughter of Remus John Lupin and Rosabelle Dumbledore-Lupin" I turned my head so I could stare in to the fire "Granddaughter of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall".

Everyone was silent or they might not have been but a sudden memory of my dream pushed it's way into my mind.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ DREAM /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"_Mummy!" I croaked as I saw her through a broken window, I wasn't sure if she heard me but she glanced into the house. Her wild brown hair flew around her face in the wind of the fire and her eyes widened in shock, fear and disbelief before a brief flash of relief. _

_She stared at me in horror before screaming "Ariana"._

_I screamed as the broken glass started flying around me, I covered my head with my arms and cried out. I lifted my head when the pain stopped and noticed a tall man looking down at me he was deathly pale with black hair and dark green eyes. He was staring down at me with his head cocked to the side as though he was deep in thought. He was pointing his wand at me as I stared at him in fear. _

_I turned to the door as I heard some one call my name and noticed my Mother glaring at the man standing over me she had her wand pointing towards him._

"_Get away from my Daughter Tom!" she growled at him._

_I noticed her eyes turn amber and her bones shift beneath her skin. She quickly glanced out the window and I followed her gaze, the moon was coming out and it was full. _

_She started to shake but she didn't put down her wand. The man laughed menacingly "your daughter? She deserves better then to be the daughter of two unworthy Werewolves. So rare to be born from a female werewolf never mind two werewolves" he stared at her hard before he smirked "maybe I should give her to Fenrir Greyback, until she is of age of course."_

_I watched as my Mother growled deep in her throat and pounced towards the man. He shot a spell from his wand and red sparks flew towards my Mother. I screamed as they hit her and she lay sprawled unconscious on the floor. _

_Being six years old and not knowing any better I turned to the bad man and kicked him in the shin "you hurt my Mummy! Bad man! Mean man!" I screamed when he grabbed the back of my dress and picked me up so he could look me in the eye._

"_You're a fiery little one aren't you" He scanned me from head to toe as I dangled in his hand "hmm, you must be powerful, born from two werewolves, a witch and related to the great Albus Dumbledore" he spat Dumbledore's name but looked at me with interest. _

_He turned around to leave whilst I screamed and kicked where I dangled but paused when he heard deep growls from behind us. _

_I didn't need to turn around to know who stood there now "Daddy!" I screamed and kicked out harder._

_Tom as my Mummy had called him dropped me on the floor and I cried out as I fell on to broken glass. The growling got louder and more menacing and I turned to see five werewolves staring at the man next to me. _

_The man pointed his wand at me and the werewolves paused in their approach "do not come closer if you wish for your cub to live monster!" he spat at the werewolves. I whimpered and flinch as sparks came out of the bad mans wand. My gaze fell on my Mummy, she was now in werewolf form but she was still unconscious and my Daddy was glaring holes at the bad man. _

_The mans gaze flickered quickly to me then back at the werewolves in thought before suddenly more men in large black cloaks popped out of no where. I screamed in fright and the bad man laughed "your cub is mine werewolf. Just give up!" _

"_Never!" _

_My heart lifted at the three voices who spoke at the same time. I turned around to see my three favourite men enter the wrecked room. _

_On of the men with long straight black hair turned to scan me "are you ok Little Ariana?" I glanced at the bad man next to me and shook my head._

_I pointed at the man "Bad Tom hurt my Mummy"._

_All of their gazes hardened as they glared at the man, one of them with black messy hair and glasses stepped forward and hissed "get away from her now"._

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\ END DREAM /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"Ariana?" I jumped when I heard some one say my name and I turned from the fire to see everyone looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered from my left.

I opened and closed my mouth before clearing my throat "Yeah, I'm fine". I smiled at him and turned to look at my Father.

"You're a werewolf" he glanced at me startled as his eyes flashed amber again "you both were, something happened. There was a fire, it was the full moon".

Sirius shifted beside me and I looked at him "The bad man, Tom" I felt Sirius tense next to me and I nodded as I thought of some thing "Voldemort came, he tried to take me. He fought Mum, he told her I was rare then threatened to give me to a" I frowned and thought back to the name "a Fenrir Greyback" everyone in the room gasped.

"He was going to give you to him?" James and Sirius practically shouted in disgust.

I looked from one to the other and thought back to the dream "only until I was of age" I frowned again "something happened, he . . . red sparks hit her and she was unconscious, just as he turned to go my Daddy showed up" my eyes glazed over as I remember the dream so I missed everyone's expressions soften and my Fathers eyes fill with tears.

"He was with four other werewolves, all male though. He threatened my life so you wouldn't attack him then suddenly more men showed up, Death eaters I presume. They started attacking the werewolves and Voldemort turned back to me, I'm not sure what he was about to do because he looked deep in thought. Then . . . then" I turned to look at Sirius "you showed up" I turned to James "and you and . . . Professor Snape".

I rubbed my temples with me hands "I . . . can't remember after that".

James licked his lips and sat up straight removing his arm from around his wife so he could tell me the rest. As he began I saw it all happen as though it was happening now.

_On of the men with long straight black hair, I now know as Professor Snape turned to scan me "are you ok Little Ariana?" I glanced at the bad man next to me and shook my head._

_I pointed at the man "Bad Tom hurt my Mummy"._

_All of their gazes hardened as they glared at the man, one of them with black messy hair and glasses, James Potter stepped forward and hissed "get away from her now"._

_Everything seemed to happen so fast then, Tom lifted his wand and pointed it straight at me whilst he said something. I felt a burning pain in my shoulder and I screamed whilst holding on to it. Being six years old it was the worst pain I had ever felt and thought I ever would feel. The werewolves snarled and growled before flying into action and attacking the men surrounding them. My Daddy flew at Tom whilst Severus, James and Sirius attacked anything in a large black cloak. _

_I lay on the ground screaming still in pain and Severus cursed his way towards me. He picked me up and I screamed harder, then suddenly the pain stopped. _

In the present time I shuddered and my hand flew up to my right shoulder just as Professor Snape entered the room and stood in the shadows. I knew he was there but I only paid attention to the story.

_I was crying and breathing heavily as I was hugged to Severus's chest. He ran towards my Mummy who was starting to moan and move. _

"_Rosabelle, you must wake. You have to get out of here". Suddenly her fur started to disappear and I blearily looked out the window. Through my tears I could see a large grey cloud in front of the moon. Severus cursed and scanned the room. The werewolves were all now on the ground and moaning and writhing in pain as their werewolf forms changed into their human ones._

_There was only three Death Eaters left standing beside the mean man and they were all trying to fight of a very angry James and Sirius. My Mummy sat up panting and naked as she stared wide eyes around her. She turned to me in Severus's arms as he gently placed his cloak around her shaking form. _

"_Rosabelle you must take Ariana and run get to your parents" Severus whispered urgently and my Mummy nodded before Severus ran to join in the fight._

I glanced to my Father "was that the night I disappeared?"

He glanced at me sadly "no, you and your Mother did reach you Grandfather and you were safe. We were placed in a safe house but it wasn't as safe as we thought" he removed his shaking hand from Sirius's and rubbed his face with both hands. "A week later we were attacked again and you and Rosabelle just disappeared" he had a pained look as he delved back in to the past "we thought you had been taken, we . . . we searched everywhere but we couldn't find you" he turned to look at me "do you remember what happened?"

I glanced at him sadly and shook my head "no, I can't remember anything from my first six years of life" everyone gasped apart from Ginny, Luna and me "I have dreams though".

"That's what your dreams are?"

I turned to Harry and shook my head "only some nights, other nights my dreams tend be about things that usually happen in the future" I shook my head feeling tired "I have dreams that I think are memories from my first six years, so maybe one day we'll know what happened".

"Yeah maybe" everyone in the room seemed to let out a wistful sigh.

I shifted my shoulder uncomfortable after reliving so much pain, my hand started rubbing it but stopped when Sirius gabbed my hand.

I glanced up at him and he was looking down at me with concern "are you alright?"

I turned from him to my arm "Erm" I thought about that. Was I truly ok?

I'm a champion in a very dangerous wizard Tournament.

I may not survive said tournament.

I've now found my family and realised that even though I wished for a different family then Mr and Mrs Granger my birth family are even stranger.

I'm going to have to face my fear by the end of the day.

I'm going to dream more things about my past and more things about the future.

I sighed and shook my head "no, no I'm not ok". I pushed myself up off the chair and paced back and forth in front of the fire. I stopped but didn't look at anyone in the room "I . . . I need to be alone, if you would all excuse me". I walked calmly out of the room before anyone could protest. I shut the door with a soft click and shook my head. I was even more messed up then I used to be. Go figure.

After a quiet walk along the black lake I slowly walked back to the school, time to face a Boggart. Classes had already started so I hesitantly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Luckily no one was paying any attention so I slowly walked to stand next to Luna and Ginny. Ginny jumped when my arm brushed hers but Luna just smiled at me as though I had always been there.

I smiled slightly back and turned to listen to my Father as he repeated how to rid a Boggart of our fear. He told us all to line up and face it one by one. I stood behind Ginny and in front of Luna going over the spell in my head. The bad thing was I wasn't sure what my fear was. Everyone laughed as Neville stepped forward and his Boggart turned into Professor Snape.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Snape was suddenly standing in a green dress with animal fur around the collar and a large green hat with a gigantic flower on it, he also had heels on. Everyone laughed and Neville smiled moving to the side as Ron stepped forward. Ron's Boggart was a spider, I heard Ginny laughing in front of me and shook my head in amusement as the spider suddenly had roller skates on his feet. His legs were moving everywhere as Harry stepped forwards and it suddenly turned into a floating creature covered in ripped material.

"A Dementor" I looked at the thing in awe, I had never seen one before. It really was as scary as the books said they were. I watched as Harry shuddered before he shakily pointed his wand at it and shouted the spell. The next thing the Dementor had turned into a small pink fairy. Harry grinned and moved to the side as Ginny stepped forward.

The Boggart swirled around for a moment before stopping on Neville. I watched as Ginny's eyes widened and she blushed whilst Neville stared at her incredulously. I watched with interest as she lifted her wand confused.

"Look at the little red head" the Neville Boggart sneered at her making her blink in confusion and hesitate. "Do you really think I would ever like someone like you?" I watched shocked as she started to lower her wand "As if you're not good enough for me, you're not good enough for anyone".

The Boggart suddenly turned into Ron and he sneered at her "little sister, no one likes you. No body wants you here".

I took a small step closer to a shaking Ginny "Gin, you know that's not true".

I watched her stiffen as she suddenly realised where she was and she quickly rubbed at her eyes. Luna stepped to my side "Ginny we love you, your our sister. Don't listen to it. You know they don't really think that".

"As if they would know. Ginerva Molly Weasley wasn't meant to be born. No one knew we were twins, no body wanted twins".

She shuddered as the Boggart stepped closer and laughed. I looked incredulously at a very shocked Ron and Neville. They glanced at me and I jerked my head towards Ginny with wide eyes.

Neville stepped forward and licked his dry lips "Ginny, You know none of that's true. I . . . I really do like you" he blushed and stared at her with such warmth that Ginny's stiff stance softened "I like you a lot".

Ron stepped next to him and smiled "you're my sister Ginny and I love you for it, I'm sorry I don't say it often enough".

"You can do it Gin". I smiled as she shook of her fear and pulled her composure in, she nodded and pointed her wand at the thing.

Next thing Ron had turned into a girl version of himself and everyone laughed. I smiled at Ginny as she moved over to Neville.

My smile slipped as I glanced at Luna next to me, the Boggart hadn't picked a form because we were stood next to each other in front of it. Luna glanced at the Boggart and took a small step forward. The Boggart spun around and turned into . . . nothing. There wasn't anything there. I blinked in confusion and glanced at Luna. She had her head turned to the side in thought before she looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "I can't think of anything".

I stared at her in shock before laughing and shaking my head. She glanced at Professor Lupin who just nodded perplexed at her and she siddled of to stand next Ginny who was staring warmly at Neville. She grinned at Luna and turned to the Boggart again. It was spinning in the air undecided of what to take. I guess I had more fears then I thought.

Everyone in the room shuddered when the Boggart finally stopped and became Lord Voldemort or the 'mean man' for my dream. He looked manic, his pale skin made him look sickly and his green eyes flashed red when he moved. He sneered at all of us before looking at me with a smirk. I stared at his and shivered as he looked me up and down.

"My, little one you have grown since we last met" he turned his head to the side as he considered me "does you shoulder hurt? Do your nightmares keep you awake at night?"

My eye twitched and I glared at him, think of something. Think of anything I kept telling myself sternly. I thought about blue butterflies. The blue butterflies from when I first arrived.

"You're marked Miss Lupin".

There was a gasp around the room but I didn't remove my eyes from him. I could see Professor Lupin shift nervously and unsure of whether he should intercept.

Blue butterflies, blue glitter.

Blue butterflies, Blue Glitter.

I lifted my wand to point at him. Blue Butterflies. Blue Glitter.

"You don't have it in you Ariana" he said in a sing song voice.

I laughed once "you have no idea what I have in me". He narrowed his eyes as I whispered "Riddikulus!"

Nothing happened for a moment but I just kept thinking Blue Butterflies. Blue Glitter. Blue Butterflies. Blue glitter.

Suddenly he burst into hundreds of blue little butterflies and flew around the room. They burst into blue glitter just like they did in the Great Hall and everyone was covered in it. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and moved out of the way as the next person stood in front of it.

I was pulled into a hug from Ginny and Luna and I smiled at them before I moved to stand near Harry. He smiled down at me "congratulations, I thought you would freeze up there".

I would have been offended but I didn't think I would do it either so I just smiled and turned to watch the rest of the class face their fears.

We enjoyed a nice class of Transfiguration with … well with my Grandmother as she taught us to change our hair colours. Ginny now had green hair which the Slytherins thought highly amusing, Luna's hair was striped with different colours and she smiled serenely at everyone, Draco was glaring at everyone as his bright red hair made anyone laugh, Blaise's small curls had turned a bright orange with yellow tips, Ron's and Neville's matched bright purple.

Harry's was a bright pink much to everyone's amusement. We had been working in pairs and as soon as Harry had turned me blonde I turned his pink. So now he was pouting at everyone because I wouldn't take it off.

Professor McGonagall's lips kept twitching as she watched her pupils change their friends hair into extravagant colours.

"Mr Potter, I must say your Father's going to love your hair" I giggled when he looked at her in horror "Oh yes, for anyone who wears their hair like this during dinner time shall have ten points each". Everyone grinned at each other as they grabbed their belongings and hurried to dinner.

I turned to Ginny and Luna as they reached the door "I'll meet you guys there". They nodded knowingly and Harry said he would meet me outside. I told him he didn't have to but he just smiled his melting smile and said a gentleman never leaves a lady to walk to dinner alone. I shook my head but grinned at him.

Turning to my Grandmother I found her smiling at me warmly "Professor?"

She shook her head "I'm not your Professor outside of classes, apparently our little Ariana has come back" she swept me into a hug "I'm so glad, I never believed you were gone".

I smiled up at her "Now I know why I loved you so much first year" she chuckled with me.

"It's good to have you back dear, now come on lets not miss dinner".

We exited the room but she swept ahead of us after making us both blush by winking. I glanced at Harry as he turned to look at me then we both turned away again.

"So …"

"Erm …"

We turned to each other again and laughed. I looked at his pink hair and reached up to mess it up, not that it could get any messier. "Do you actually use a brush for your hair Harry?"

He glared at me playfully "of course I do … once every year" he grinned and I smacked him lightly on the arm "nah, can't get a brush anywhere near this hair. You saw my Dad's, apparently the Potter gene makes it impossible for hair".

He sighed dramatically and I laughed "Yes, I did notice that. Well I must say pink certainly suits you".

He pouted "won't you change the colour to something more … I don't know manly".

I laughed at him and shook my head "no way! You made me blonde! You could have used any other colour but no. Blonde!" I huffed and folded my arms.

He laughed at me and shook his head "you're not normal, most girls would love to have blonde hair".

I glanced at him sadly "well, we know I'm not normal".

We reached the Great Hall doors and he stopped me "it's ok you know, normal is over rated".

We grinned at each other and I pushed him into the Great hall. He stumbled and flushed bright red when his Father, Sirius and my Father burst out laughing at the sight of his hair. All the students and teachers were chuckling at him and I bit my lip to not laugh. He turned to look at me with a glare and I smiled innocently holding up my hands.

"Change it!"

"Erm" I glanced around quickly, I could see all the teachers and Harry's family looking highly amused at the Staff table "I seem to have lost my wand somewhere".

He growled and I laughed "Sorry".

I ran past him to the Gryffindor table and sat between a laughing Ginny and Luna. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye as her green hair glistened in the candle light "I can't believe you left him with pink hair".

I smiled innocently and shrugged helplessly as Harry sat down between Ron and Neville "I seem to have misplaced my wand you see . . . so . . ."

Luna looked at me through a curtain of multicolour waves "sure you did Herm . . . Araina, is that not it sticking out of your pocket".

I glanced down and feigned confused "oh yes, I wonder when that got there".

Luna shrugged "Wrackspurts messing with your mind again I suppose, or maybe it was the Ravenous Claws, they like to steal things then make them reappear later".

Blaise glanced at his girlfriend in confusion "you worry me sometimes".

Luna shrugged as we all laughed. We ate and laughed pushing Boggarts and heritage potions to the back of our minds. Sirius and James plopped next to us and grinned "Harry, what wonderful hair you've got".

Sirius tapped his chin in thought "yes, please give us the name of your stylist".

Harry glared at them before pointing to me.

"Ah, our very own Ariana has come into her prankster stage, I must say I didn't think you would follow in our footsteps. Moony will be pleased".

James scoffed and looked at Sirius "are you kidding? Moony will kill us for this, I am so blaming you".

Sirius held a hand to his heart and looked at James "me, what ever for I never did a thing wrong I always follow rules".

This time half the table in hearing distance scoffed and laughed at him. I patted his shoulder "Sirius, you never once followed the rules".

He turned to me "how would you know Miss Dumbledore-Lupin? Wow that's quite a mouthful".

I rolled my eyes then suddenly grinned. I leaned closer to him and James and gestured with my hand for them to come closer. When they were close enough I whispered "there's this place that holds lots and lots of knowledge and I'm positive you've never been there before especially considering the Marauders were supposed to have searched the whole castle at one point".

James and Sirius looked excited as they both said "Where?" I leaned back and bit back on my laughter.

"It's a horrifying place, I think it's too scary for you" I winked at Harry who shook his head in amusement.

Ron being the idiot he is leaned forward "where?"

Ginny groaned quietly at his stupidity and I smirked at her "the … library!" I said in a echoing scary voice.

Everyone laughed at Ron's, Sirius's and James's faces, they suddenly paled and sputtered "see guys, told you you'd be too scared to go there".

"Wait a minute does that mean we're in a book?" Sirius looked excited and confused.

"Yep".

"What does it say? Which book?" James leaned forward eagerly and we heard soft feminine laughter.

"Honey, your actually going to read it?" Lily glanced at him in amusement as he blushed.

Sirius and James exchanged looks and shook their heads "nope, We're going to get Ariana here to get it and then we're going to make Remus read it for us".

Everyone just stared at them, it was Ginny who shook her head and muttered "idiots".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Although I don't want you to review if you're just going to moan about my story, you don't like it then don't read. Simple as. **


	10. Crescent Moon and Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>To become an Animagus you must first find your inner animal. Your inner animal will be a part of you, they will have you're traits e.g. if you have black hair your animal will most likely have the same, if you have blue eyes your animal will most likely have the same. In some circumstances there have been animals that looked nothing like there human parts. <em>

"What are you doing Ariana?"

I glanced up from my book to see Sirius and James sat watching me. I blinked in shock "reading" I glanced around the library warily "you're actually in the library?"

They grinned "obviously".

James turned to Sirius "I don't know Padfoot we could be a part of her imagination".

Sirius looked deep in thought before he nodded "or she could have fallen asleep and now be dreaming of us".

I glanced from one to the other as they both turned to stare at me again "Erm…"

"Dreaming of us? Why little Ariana, I'm shocked. Shouldn't you be dreaming of my son and not his father and godfather?"

I glanced away from them in disbelief and tried to hope the blood rushing to my cheeks weren't on show before glaring "I would never fall asleep in the library thank you very much! And I will have you know that who ever are in my dreams are none of your Marauder concern."

They both smirked as I blushed realising I hadn't said Harry wasn't in my dreams. I mean HELLO what girl wouldn't have Harry in their dreams. With that messy hair that made him look so relaxed to his piercing green eyes that made me believe he could see my soul when he made eye contact.

I heard laughing and turned to see Sirius and James laughing at me. "Les hommes !" (men!) I shook my head and glared when they both laughed.

"Vous savez que nous comprenons français" (you do know that we understand French)

I sighed and nodded "bien sûr, je sais, vous êtes Purebloods et vous avez été élevé à la connaissent savent ces choses." (of course I know, you are Purebloods and you were brought up to know these things.)

"You're a pureblood as well" James said whilst awkwardly patting my arm.

I smiled sadly "I wasn't brought up with my parents though, I was brought up with Muggles".

Sirius smiled "it changes now though, you have the biggest family ever. You've kind of been adopted by Lily, I mean I've never heard her talk so much about some one who isn't Harry". James nodded in agreement but a thought had just popped into my head.

"What are you doing in the library? I didn't even know you knew where it was".

They glanced at each other and shrugged "everyone was wondering where you were and we offered to look, Sirius here has a map that we Marauders made, it shows the whole of Hogwarts and it shows where everyone inside it is".

Sirius nodded and pulled out a map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

I glanced at the parchment in awe as I noticed 'Albus Dumbledore' pacing in his office, I searched for the library and found James Potter, Sirius Black and Ariana Lupin sitting together.

I glanced up at them "did it say that before I found out who I was?"

Sirius shrugged "not sure first time I've had this out, was planning on giving it to Harry for Christmas so shush".

I nodded and grinned as I looked down and noticed Ron, Harry, Neville, Draco and Blaise all sitting together near the Black Lake. Searching some more I found Elena in an empty classroom with a Tom Hunter, I laughed making Sirius and James glance at me confused before I pointed to the classroom. They smirked and grinned as I continued searching.

"Where's Luna and Ginny?"

James turned his head to the side so he could read upside down "erm . . . there" he pointed near the quidditch stands.

"Oh, yeah" I scrunched up my nose "we never got to do Quidditch in Beauxbatons.

They both stared at me in shock "Seriously? Have you ever been on a broom".

"Erm, one time first year. Can't say it was a good experience though". I shrugged "anyway answer why you're hear anyway".

"Oh, right . . . well. Harry told us you wanted to speak to Sirius about something" James stared at me waiting for a reply whilst I looked at Sirius in confusion.

Then glancing down at the book in my hands my eyes widened in realisation "oh, yeah. It's about this" I handed Sirius the book, he glanced at the cover grinned and then passed it to James who grinned back at reading the title.

"We can help you, it will take over ten weeks to find your inner animal or at least that's how long it took me and Sirius, Peter took a couple of weeks longer". I heard the bitterness in his voice when mentioned Peter's name but it thought it best not to mention it.

I nodded "So you'll help me?"

"Yep".

I grinned "good, the first task is at the end of October so my plans will have to wait until then because I'll have to figure out what the first task is" I grimaced and shook my head "could be anything".

I took the book back and stood up "alright gentlemen lets go find ourselves your son and his friends, I want to know what they're out there doing".

They stood up and followed "thank Merlin, I thought I was going to die in the large scary library".

I scoffed and nudged them out of the library "come on, your supposed to be the adults! Aren't you both Aurors?"

They mumbled and sulked as we made out way out of the castle and towards the group of friends sitting by the lake. Harry glanced up and his eyes brightened as he saw me, I blushed and hid my face from Sirius and James who nudged me on either side and laughed.

I mumbled for them both to shut up but smiled anyway. Harry jumped up and ran to my side nudging his father out of the way who feigned a look of offence. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop "I'm so glad I've found you, can I talk to you? Alone".

I glanced at the others who were watching us curiously "sure" he pulled me a couple more feet away from his friends so we were out of ear shot of everyone around us.

I waited for him to say something but I didn't expect what he said "I know what the first task is!"

I stared at him in shock and managed to splutter "what?"

He nodded and gestured to the forest "my friend Hagrid took me in the forbidden forest because he had something 'important' to show me and then he told me about the first task, how he had to bring Ron's older brother over as well because" he paused for a moment wondering how to say this "the first task is dragons Ariana. Dragons!"

I felt all the colour drain from my face and had to sit down heavily "dragons" I managed to force myself to say "what? What do we have to do? Against the dragons?"

He shook his head as he sat down next to me "I don't know, he said something about having to get a golden egg, so I think that the dragon will probably be there to stop us".

I took a deep breath "a dragon! Are they crazy. A dragon" I shook my head and flopped on to my back with my hands over my face "how the hell am I supposed to beat a dragon!"

"I don't know Ariana, but I have to beat it as well. I know you can do this, we just have to figure it out" he tried to comfort me.

It was a Saturday so no one was in school uniform, I removed my hands from my eyes and glanced at him to see what he was wearing. Dark blue jeans and a black shirt that brought out his eyes really made him look amazing. I flushed when he glanced at me to see me staring at him. I was wearing a pale orange top with thin straps and black skinny jeans with black dolly shoes. My hair was in a side ponytail with a rose stuck in it. I had been mobbed this morning by Ginny and Luna, both of them saying I must look good for our first time in Hogsmeade.

"I know Harry, I just don't want you to get hurt" I glanced at the lake to see the sun shimmering in the reflection.

"I won't" I turned to see him grinning at me "and you won't either".

I smiled and laughed whilst he stood up. I glanced at him questioningly but he just held out a hand to help me up. I reached out and took his hand loving the feel of my small hand in his larger one. He still held my hand as he pulled me towards his friends.

I smiled at Neville who smiled back as I sat next to him "Hi Nev, anything happen between you and my red headed best friend yet?"

He blushed "hi Ariana, erm yeah I asked if she would like to come Hogsmeade with me and she said yes".

I grinned and nodded "good, you're good for each other".

I turned to Blaise and raised an eyebrow and he nodded "yep I'm taking Luna Hogsmeade as well".

I sighed and nodded "looks like I've been dumped for men" I heard them all chuckle and pouted.

"I'm being dragged around Hogsmeade with my parents, Sirius and Remus" I turned to Harry as he spoke "you're welcome to join us, might be good to get to know your Dad".

I smiled warmly at him "yeah, might be good. I would be glad to come but I don't want to be a bother".

"Nonsense my dear little Ariana" Sirius grinned from beside me when I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Why do you keep calling me little? Am I really that small?" I turned to James for the answer but he was staring at my shoulder.

"Where did you get that? What happened?"

I stared at him confused as he pointed to my shoulder "what?" I glanced down and gasped.

On my shoulder just under my collarbone was a tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon with a small star. I stared at in shock "it . . . it wasn't there this morning" I reached out my left hand to touch the mark on my right shoulder. I gasped and cried out in pain because as soon as I touched the tattoo my shoulder began to burn. I screamed and fell back, soon blacking out from the pain.

"_Ariana!" I heard a familiar scream from behind me and I spun around to see my Mother running to me as men in black cloaks ran after her. _

_I could see my Father being attacked by more cloaked masked men. More screams were heard and more spells were shot. I ran towards my Mother as she ran towards me, we grabbed onto each other and she picked me up whilst still running. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie but we have to get out of here" her voice was full of worry and fear._

"_But Daddy!" I whined._

"_He'll be ok honey I promise" she sobbed and squeezed me to her "our main priority is to make sure that you are safe, I have to get you out of here". _

"_But Daddy!" I tried again and reached out for my Daddy whilst I started to cry. I screamed as a jolt of red light flew towards us, my Mum twisted around so that I was hidden behind her. I heard her hiss and cry out in pain and paniced._

"_Mummy!"_

" _Daddy!" _

_There were more people helping my Daddy now and I knew I was the only one to look after my Mummy. She was leaning heavily on me but she was trying not to. I was only six and I was small for my age. _

_She grabbed my arm and twisted us around again and the last thing I saw before my mind was hazed was two green eyes glaring at us._

_When the haze disappeared I realised we were in some ones garden and my Mummy was now bleeding. _

"_Mummy!"_

I slowly came back to my senses but my eye lids remained to heavy to open. I turned my head slightly to the side and a small whimper escaped my lips. The rushing noise I could hear in my ears slowly faded and I could hear voices.

"She said it wasn't there this morning Remus! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I don't understand what it means"

"No one can get a tattoo without realising it"

"Tattoo's don't just appear overnight!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

All of the voices were speaking to fast and it was making it difficult to tell which voice belonged to who. I whimpered again as a sharp pain flushed through my body.

"Shhh, you're ok Ariana" I heard Harry's voice close to my ear and felt a hand softly stroke down my arm. My arm warmed and the pain subsided slowly. I relaxed and tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't work.

"Remus what's wrong? You look as though you have seen Voldemort himself" I heard Lily's soft voice ask from the opposite side Harry was.

I heard someone move and my Father was closed to my side, I felt the protectiveness coming off him in waves. Even if I couldn't see him, my connection with him was increasing. I could sense how he felt and at the moment he was feeling distressed and angry. Extremely angry.

"He marked my Cub!" he growled loudly at no one in particular.

I could tell that he was angry, not just from his emotions but that every one in the room gasped. I was positive his eyes were amber like his wolfs. I wanted to call out for him, to calm him but I couldn't move or do anything.

I had a sudden flash of my Mother's pained face as blood spread across her clothes. I jumped and cried out making everyone else in the room jump.

"Ariana?" the voice was faint but nothing was pushing the images out of my mind.

Another flash of an image of Lord Voldemort standing with his wand pointed towards my blood soaked Mother who stood protectively in front of me. Her eyes shone amber displaying that the wolf was close to taking over or had already taken over.

I cried out and wanted to scream, I felt my self trying to mover and was sure I was actually moving my body.

Another flash showed me Voldemort sending a green flash of light from his wand and towards my human shield. Then suddenly the image started moving and it was like a video was playing in my mind. It was like my dreams.

"She's mine Dumbledore! She will help me win this war" his voice shook with anger as he glared at my Mother.

The six year old me whimpered and tried to hide behind my Mother whilst also helping her stand.

My Mother was bleeding so profusely now that the six year old me was sure she wouldn't survive and the fifteen year old me, the present me knew she hadn't survived it.

I screamed at Voldemort wanting him to stop it, but I couldn't do anything but watch the three characters. I couldn't change what had already happened. I couldn't change the past.

"She will never be yours" my Mother growled at him, the wolf had taken over "my Cub is too strong to follow you Tom! Killing me will not achieve winning the war because I know my cub will win it! You are dead Tom, maybe not now but you will die!" I was proud of how brave she was even as she bled to death.

I watched as Voldemort sneered at my Mother and shouted the faitful words that had me screaming as though I was being murdered myself. I watched as the green light hit my Mother who stood protectively over me. I watched as my Mothers eyes widened as she looked at me before they dimmed of life. I screamed and cried as I watched the six year old me do the same and reach out for my Mother as she fell lifeless to the ground.

"Mummy!" past and present me shouted at the same time. The tears were streaming down my face and I struggled to move my body, I willed my body to do anything as I screamed to reach my Mother.

I had just seen my Mother die and I had seen it when I was six. Six. So young to see your own parents fight for their life, fight to protect you, die for you. Six year old me may not understand and may not feel guilty but I did. I had more or less murdered my Mother. I was the reason she was dead. I cried and screamed willing the past to change willing my dead Mother to get up and laugh at death.

My screams died as the six year old me turned to Voldemort and glared "give me back my Mummy!" I was proud of the little six year old as she stood stubbornly in front of the dark lord and glared at him. She stamped her foot and screamed as the tears feel from her face. Her curly brown hair was pulled into two pigtails and the seemed to spark with magic.

"Give me back my Mummy NOW!" the little six year old screamed and her hands turned into little fists. Voldemort looked halfway between amused and respecting as he stared down at the past me. He walked slowly towards her and reached out only to receive a kick in the shin. He growled and grabbed the little me as she screamed and kicked.

I watched lost and scared as the six year old me seemed to understand that her fighting wasn't doing anything and she whimpered. She was staring at her Mother, my Mother in disbelief, fear and grief. She hung limp in Voldemort's arms as he turned on the spot and vanished with little me.

I gasped and stared at the place we had disappeared. I had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort when I was six years old and I couldn't remember why or what had happened.

I glanced at my Mother as more tears came. I gasped as it became difficult to breath through my grief. I screamed and turned my hands into fists digging my nails in deep as I screamed out all my pain.

I faintly heard frantic voices "what is she doing?"

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"She already looks awake Sirius".

I blinked past the tears and noticed I was sitting in the school Hospital wing. My mouth was open in a silent scream, silent because I had stopped screaming now. The pain from my shoulder and disappeared but the pain in my heart was there and increasing.

I closed my mouth and stared ahead, flashes of my Mothers death flew around my mind. Was I really the cause? What had happened? Why had I been taken? What exactly did he do? Why was I free now? Was I free now?

"Is she ok?" I heard a soft voice at my side ask, I turned my head to the side to see Harry looking at me in concern. I blinked in shock "Ariana? Are you ok?" he tried asking again but I just looked around the room. My two best friends were sat on a bed beside mine hugging each other as small tears streamed down their cheeks. The concern in their eyes warmed my heart so much that it hurt. One of my hands flew up to cover the area where my heart was. I glanced around the room again and saw my Grandparents standing off slightly to the side behind Sirius and James at the end of my bed. Blaise, Draco, Ron and Neville were all standing staring at me in shock and Lily was opposite her son on the other side of my bed softly stroking my hair.

There was only one face I wanted to see though, beside Lily was the one man I needed right now.

"Daddy!" I whispered in a broken voice.

He sat down heavily on the edge of my bed near my knees and reached out to stroked the side of my face gently. I leaned in to his touch and more tears escaped my eyes.

"She's dead" I whispered staring at him, at the pained look in his eyes I closed my own and swallowed hard.

"Ariana" his voice was quiet and loving "look at me love".

I opened my eyes and met his light blue ones, they held bits of amber as well so I knew that I was seeing both the wolf and the man.

"It wasn't your fault"

My eyes hardened slightly and I pulled my face away from his touch and glanced down at the hand that Harry was holding. "It was, it was all my fault. She was already bleeding when we apparated some where, it was outside someone's house" I shook my head as an image of the garden that held my Mothers lifeless body flashed before my eyes "he was there for me but she wouldn't give me up, he said I could win the war, he said that I was his".

I heard many people growl at that but ploughed on knowing I needed to say it all now "he used the unforgivable curse to kill her as she stood protectively over me, I looked so sad and scared" I looked down at my legs as I thought of the six year old me "I ordered him to give me my Mother back, I didn't understand that she couldn't come back because she wasn't there any more. He grabbed me, picked me up but I was screaming and kicking then suddenly I just stopped, I think I understood then and there that I was in big trouble and that my Mum wasn't able to come back because I knew if she could she would have" tears fell from my eyes and I sniffed "I just gave up and he turned on the spot with me in his arms, he just apparated away with me" more gasps and growls were heard but I didn't pay any attention to them as I whispered to myself "leaving my Mummy behind".

I slowly looked up to meet my Father's eyes "he took me and I don't remember where or who I was with or what happened" I took a breath to calm myself as I pulled my legs up close to my chest "anything could have happened" I removed my hand from Harry's and pulled both of my arms around me as though I was comforting myself "anything".

I felt arms wrap around me and knew they were my Fathers "we'll figure it out Ariana together".

I lifted my head up to look at him "I'm so sorry Daddy".

He glanced down at me confused "for what?"

"It's my fault, what . . . what if I'm a trap some how, it would explain the sudden appearance of the mark on my shoulder" I gasped in realisation "oh, the mark. My Boggart said he had marked me and I suppose in the back of my mind I knew he had".

I pulled myself together knowing I had to be strong, I didn't want to seem weak. I sighed and shook my head "this explains why I can see Thestrals" I chuckled slightly "I always wondered".

I sighed and glanced around at everyone "what time is it?"

"Around tea time why?"

I frowned "so that means you all missed Hogsmeade?" they all nodded "I'm sorry, you should have gone. You know I wouldn't have minded".

Luna stood up from her bed "no but we would have minded, we would have been too worried for you anyway" she smiled and smiled back. That seemed to make everyone in the room relax slightly.

"I know you would have Luna but you were so excited for your date, I can't help but think you will hold this against me".

Her musical laughter filled the room "oh please, I can go on a date any other time but not knowing what was happening to you was the worst".

Ginny nodded in agreement "I agree, please don't worry us again Ariana. I don't think I could survive another attack like that" she frowned and scowled at her brother "Ronald here made it seem like you were dying when he came to find Luna and I".

I laughed and turned to Ron "worried were you?"

He blushed and looked away, I turned to my Father who seemed to be searching me for something.

I smiled and reached out for his hand "I'm fine" he didn't seem to believe me but he didn't question it "do I get out of here or is this a night in the hospital wing" I shudder slightly at the thought of staying here alone.

My father glanced at Madam Pomfrey who I really hadn't noticed was standing with the Headmaster and my Headmistress until now. She clucked her tongue slightly but came forward and ran her wand over my body "one night, she's too exhausted and I want to make sure she sleeps the whole night, I think the dreamless potion should work wonders, I'll get Severus to make some for after dinner". She nodded and wondered off.

"Does that mean I have to stay her on my own?"

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward "no my dear child, for you see Mr Potter here decided her didn't need two legs and broke one in his haste to get you here" he chuckled slightly as Harry turned bright red "he'll be staying the night as the skele-grow works".

I smiled "thanks Grandpa" it shocked me how that just rolled off my tongue and I frowned.

Professor Dumbledore or Grandpa smiled warmly "its ok my dear" he glanced around at everyone else "now chop chop everyone I am sure that these two children wish to get their rest" he turned to me and Harry "a house-elf will appear with your dinner when you want it, just ask for Dobby".

We nodded and the others slowly and reluctantly made there way out of the hospital wing. My Father stayed until everyone was gone and Harry was moved to his own bed.

"I'm sorry that you have to remember these things Ariana, I never wished any of this on you"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "it's ok Daddy, I'm just glad I have family who love me for me" he helped me lie down and kissed my forehead as he whispered a goodnight. I smiled and turned on my side so I could watch him walk out of the room. My eyes were already closing as the exhaustion of todays events finally caught up with me.

One thing ran through my mind as I fell asleep. _I needed to find my Mother's body. _

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW if you please. <strong>

**Although I really wish you please as I love getting reviews :) they make me happy. **


	11. You want me to what!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**IMPORTANT : I'm going to call her Hermione Granger because its just confusing so many people with the name change, myself included. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe the first task was about to start. It seemed as if time had zoomed by. Victor Krum, Harry Potter and I were all sat together in a large circular tent. We all had our own third of the tent and we were all sat down and small benches staring off into space.<p>

I glanced up and noticed Harry staring at his hands as they nervously tugged on the end of his robe. I glanced to my left and noticed Victor Krum's leg moving up and down quickly but that was the only thing to show he was nervous, his face held no emotion.

We all sat in silence waiting for our respected Head teachers to come offer us their support. I glanced at Harry again and bit my lip nervously, I stood up and paced up and down the middle of the tent.

"Hermione calm down, everything will be alright"

I glanced towards Harry when he said my name and nodded slowly with a weak smile "I know . . . I'm just nervous, I'm hoping that what I plan to do actually works".

He chuckled slightly and Victor Krum joined in "I'm sure it will work Hermione, what ever you have planned to do". **(in his Bulgarian accent)**

I smiled and pulled them both in to a hug only to step back in confusion when I saw a flash of light. We all looked around confused until a small, twitchy woman with blonde hair, bright red lipstick and a horrid green suit stepped in through the back entrance of the tent.

"Oh, how lovely. The three contestants are all cosy and close. It'll be a shame when you all turn against each other" her voice was as horrible as her looks.

We all shared a glance before turning to glare at her "who are you?" Victor demanded.

"Oh, he's demanding isn't he? Wouldn't expect anything less from the famous Bulgarian Seeker though." She brought out paper from her bag and a quill that started to write on its own.

We all shared another confused glance before I stepped forward "who are you? No one should be in here but us three and our Head teachers."

She stared at me for a while making me feel self conscious and unnerved "well, my name is Rita Skeeter and you my lovely must be Hermione Granger, Beauxbatons champion am I right? Of course I am" she laughed to herself and waved her hand around "Now tell me Miss Granger are you in a relationship? Is it Mr Krum or Mr Potter or it is both".

She paused before smirking "oh I think it's both look how protective they are of you. Oh this makes such a wonderful story".

I glanced at the quill that was writing things I couldn't see before turning back to the horrid Skeeter woman but before I could say something the woman starting talking "Now Miss Granger do you think it was the trauma of you past that made you enter such a dangerous tournament?"

I felt my blood go cold but I kept my face blank "what do you mean?"

"Well of course it must be your past, who wouldn't have a Death wish with He-who-must-not-be-named hanging over their head".

I furrowed my brows at her deeply concerned that she seemed to know so much "I really don't understand what you mean, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave".

"Yes, yes I must be going anyway I have plenty to write up before I can publish your little love triangle".

We all stared at her in disbelief before Harry stepped forwards "leave now".

She looked shocked for a moment before smiling "ah Mr Potter you truly deserve better then to be played by this . . ." she seemed to contemplate what to say before smirking and shaking her head.

Before I could reply the curtain entrance opened and in stepped the three Head teachers and the Minister who looked extremely nervous and flustered.

We all turned to look at them and Proffessor Dumbledore stopped as he saw Rita Skeeter "Miss Skeeter may I inquire as to why you are here? In a restricted area to anyone but ourselves and the champions?"

She looked caught for a moment before smiling "I was just leaving Albus, just leaving. Toodle Pip everyone" she waved and moved to leave before stopping "though I must say there shall be an excellent story in the Daily Prophet next week. You must read it I do insist". With another falsely friendly wave she leaves the tent leaving us all standing in shock and disbelief.

"That woman!" we were all shocked to hear the Minister growl "anyway we must be getting on, Albus if you can open the bag" he then turned towards Victor first "please put your hand in and choose one, one only" he chuckled "no need to be over eager".

He rubbed his hands together as he as the Bulgarian Seeker placed his hand into the back and flinched before pulling out what looked like a miniature dragon.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was looking at the miniature dragon as it moved and breathed fire whilst digging its small claws into Victor's hand. I exchanged a glance with Harry as we both stared at the dragon wide eyed. We seriously were battling dragons!

The Minister smiled widely, showing his teeth in a slightly scary looking grin "ooh, Mr Krum you have received the Chinese Fireball, now Mr Potter your turn". Harry after staring wide eyes at Victor's dragon again quickly put his hand in the bag and pulled a dragon out. "Ah Mr Potter you have received the Hebridean Black Dragon, remarkable creatures those".

I had to agree with the Minister on that, whilst Victors Dragon was also amazing with its scarlet scales and beak like snout Harry's dragon was a deep blue with bright red eyes. Both remarkable and beautiful creatures in their own ways. I glanced nervously at the back when the Minister told me it was my turn.

I nervously put my hand in the back and winced when something small snapped at it. I grabbed one of the minature Dragons and pulled it out, paling slightly as I noticed which dragon it was that I had gotten.

The Dragon was snapped at my hand as everyone seemed to stare wide eyed at the dragon I had pulled out. The Hungarian Horntail with it's black scales, spiked tail, horned head and yellow slitted eyes was the scariest looking dragon between the three we had chosen. It also seemed to be the tallest out of all of them. I truly wished I could put it back and pick another one but the minister was already congratulating us on our chosen dragons and bustling back out of the Tent again.

I gulped and glanced up at my Headmistress as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Professor Dumbledore patted my head gently before pulling Harry to the side to talk to him privately just as Victor and Professor Karkarof had. Madam Maxime gently steered me over to my bench and sat me down.

"You can still do this Miss Granger, it may not be the dragon we were hoping for but you must do what you must". I stared at my headmistress in shock as she tried to reassure me that everything would be fine.

"You think the dragon will be affected at all by what I have planned?" I asked in disbelief.

Madam Maxime sent me a slight glare before sighing and smiling kindly at me "yes, I do. I trust your judgement and your researching skills Miss Granger" she poked my chest just above my heart and whispered "I trust you Miss Granger and I believe that you will succeed in this task because you hate to fail and you will need to do what you must to survive".

I sighed and nodded as she and the other Headteachers left. We all sat silently on our benches until the whistle was blown and Victor Krums name and dragon was called out.

"Good Luck" my voice cracked at the end as he exited the tent.

We could hear the roaring of the dragon, the screams of the watchers and the cheers as he completed his task.

I glanced at Harry and we shared a relieved smile when we heard the commentater say that Victor had passed the first task. Harry's name was called out next and before he could exit the tent I jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

"Good Luck Harry, please be safe" I whispered into his chest.

He pulled away to look at me "I'll be as safe as any one is when facing a dragon" we both shared a chuckle before he straightened, nodded and exited the tent.

Whilst Harry was battling his Dragon I recalled what happened two days earlier.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ FLASHBACK /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

"_A Dragon? Madam Maxime how am I supposed to beat a Dragon?" it wasn't that hard for me to act like this was the first time I have heard about Dragons being the first task._

_I had been excused from my classes two days before the first task by my Headmistress Madam Maxime. We were sat in an abandoned classroom as she told me in great detail how she found out about the first task. The part I wish she didn't tell me was about her budding romance with Hagrid the half giant. _

_I just smiled and nodded making comments where I thought I should until she mentioned the Dragons. Then I stared at her in shock and fear because honestly I was still shocked about the Dragons and I was terrified because I only had two days until the first task. My nerves were on over drive._

_I sat as she explained how I had to some how get passed the Dragon to get the Golden egg without actually harming the Dragon. She didn't say how I would do it without myself being harmed though so I'm presuming that she thinks I will get hurt. _

"_Well Miss Granger" it was a shock to hear that name again but I realised that only my friends and family new my real name so I just nodded "Hagrid told me about this three headed dog he once owned" great another Hagrid story "fluffy he called it" Fluffy? Was she serious? Or for that matter was Hagrid serious? Who in their right mind would call a three headed dog Fluffy! "he had to play music to make it fall asleep just so he could get into the room"._

_She stared at me waiting for me to understand,_

"_So . . . you want me to sing it to sleep?" she nodded and I stared at her in disbelief "you want me to sing a Dragon to sleep! Are you crazy? I don't even know if I can sing and to have two days to practise singing isn't good!"_

_She glared at me but I didn't care, she wanted me to sing a dragon to sleep! "Madame Maxime isn't there any other way to get passed the Dragon" she shook her head and I sighed in frustration._

_I removed a bobble from my wrist and pulled my hair into a quick ponytail "Ok did you ask Hagrid what types of songs would work on a dragon?"_

_She snorted "of course I didn't this is your task"._

_I stared at her in shock "do you want me to die or something! Seriously!"_

_I shook my head and stood up, pacing up and down the room "ok, I'll have to find a song, a calming song that will make anyone fall asleep! I'll experiment on my friends! Hopefully on the crankiest one so then I'll know" I nodded to myself "yeah I can do this because this is all I've got, lets make the dragons sleep". _

_I nodded to Madame Maxime distractedly as I ran out of the class and towards the library completely forgetting about my classes._

_I slowed as I got to the library and calmed my breathing down as I walked through the open doors. I found Madam Pince placing books in the correct place and smiled when she saw me._

"_Oh hello Miss Granger is there anything I can help you with?"_

_I debated whether to take her help "yes please Madam Pince, I'm looking for books on music and books on dragons"._

_She blinked her eyes at the odd connection between the books "sure ok, music books are in isle three, column five, I'll just go get you a book on dragons" I nodded my head and turned to count the isle's. _

_Upon finding the right isle and column I slowly stroked the spines as I read the titles. _

_Music through the ages,_

_The Most Magical Music,_

_Music for the soul,_

_The Weird Sisters,_

_I stared at the books in frustration. Four books on music, I stared at the titles hoping that one would jump out at me. Music for the Soul might be the best because it might tell me what music goes best with a certain soul. If I can connect a soul to a dragon then it would be best._

_I nodded and pulled the thin book from the shelf . . . well thin for me, only 300 pages. _

_I hugged the book to my chest and set off to find Madam Pince, she was waiting for me at her desk. She smiled and held out a larger book "I know there's a lot of pages to go through but it was the best book on dragons, I hope it helps" I smiled at her trying to hide my hammering heart whilst wondering if I would ever be able to read both books in two days._

_I gently placed my music book on top of the Dragon one "can I take these two then please"._

_She nodded pleased that she had made the right choice and then waved her wand over both of them before hand them to me. I took them in my arms and held them tight "thank you". I smiled again and made my way out of the library._

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ ****END FLASHBACK /\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

"_Hermione Granger Tri-Wizard champion of __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic facing a" _the voice hesitated before saying a little in disbelief _"facing a Hungarian Horntail"_ they finished sounding strained.

Time to battle a Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Agh! I am having so many problems at the moment and my stupid internet keeps playing up and then I found out that they have blocked fanfiction from my local library :O who would do that? Seriously! Haha okay I'm at my friends atm so I'm updating whilst I can. :) I'm not sure when I'll be updating next until my internets fixed. Sorry :/**


	12. Battle for the Golden Egg

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Hermione Granger Tri-Wizard champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic facing**__**a"**__the voice hesitated before saying a little in disbelief __**"facing a Hungarian Horntail"**__ they finished sounding strained._

_Time to battle a Dragon._

* * *

><p>As soon as I exited the tent I was in a dark cave, I hesitantly kept walking until I reached an opening. I could see people sitting in stands, I could see the golden egg sitting between a bed of other eggs, I could see lots of jagged sharp rocks but I could not see the dragon and that was my main priority.<p>

Biting my lip I slowly moved out of the cave and scanned the area. Everyone in the stands were quiet and I quickly looked up to see Luna and Ginny watching me with worry, I watched as Ginny's eyes glanced down beyond a large rock. A rock that looked large enough to hide a gigantic Dragon. Ginny glanced back up at me quickly in time to see my slight nod, making her look slightly relieved that I understood.

I shuddered as I tried to think of some way to get the egg without alerting the Dragon. I turned to look at the egg as I slowly edged forward but paused when I heard the most terrifying screeching noise ever. I covered my ears and watched as everyone else did as well. The screeching was coming from behind the rock and I knew that my Dragon new I was here.

"Sing a song she says" I muttered to myself "yeah sure that's going to work, bloody barmy teacher that one" I grimaced "Merlin I sound like Ronald".

When the wind is howling, and the rain is pouring down.  
>And the tears are falling, but they never make a sound.<br>My heart breaks inside and 'cause there's no one else around.  
>My, I'm lost in heartache, and I don't wanna be found. No...<p>

Please tell me why you had to go?  
>And leave me out here all alone.<p>

I was singing more to myself then for the dragon, the music calmed me and helped me to think as I glanced around at everything. Well if I couldn't calm a dragon I could at least calm myself.

Okay, time for a spell or two. I stared at the egg and concentrated, gripping my wand tighter I pointed it at the egg "Accio golden egg". I wasn't disappointed when the egg didn't move, I hadn't thought it would be that easy.

I inched forwards slowly and shrieked when a huge dragon flew in front of me with a roar. The black scales glistened in the sun, its spiked tail swung towards me as it raised its horned head high. I screamed and jumped to the ground just as the tail flew above me. I moved my hands from over my face to look at it only just realising that my wand was rolling towards it slowly. I gulped and scrambled towards it quickly only to have to roll to the side to miss its tail again.

I scream when the tail smashed down on the ground inches away from me. Breathing quickly I jumped up and ran to my wand, dodging the tail twice more before I finally reached it. I snatched it up from the floor and shouted the first spell that came to my mind.

"Avis!" a flock of birds flew from my wand and fluttered around me as I dodged another swing of its tail and flinched at its outraged screech. I pointed my wand at the dragon and shouted "Oppugno!" my flock of birds flew towards the dragon and distracted it. It flew in the air and dived trying to lose the birds, I shook myself out of my daze and turned to the golden egg.

Before I could even talk myself out of it I was running towards the egg. I heard screams and the ground shuddered as I froze and spun around only to scream and dodge as the Dragons large jaw snapped at me. One of its horns scraped along my side making me hiss in pain and people in the stands scream in fear.

I tried to think quickly as the Dragon opened its large jaw again, I was ready to jump out of the way when a large jet of orange rushed my way. I stared shocked for a moment before screaming "Aquamenti!"

I put as much power as I could into the jet of water and it became a large shield of water just as the fire reached me. The fire seemed to move around the water but didn't get through it. I held the water shield for as long as I could but could feel it weakening. Luckily the fire stopped just as my shield did.

I felt my knees weaken and they gave out under me making the audience scream in shock and fear. I so wasn't going to die on the first task, I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up. My breathing was heavy as I look at the dragon, it looked ready to breathe fire again.

I narrowed my eyes and just as it opened its mouth I pointed my wand at it and shouted "Deprimo!" A rush of wind swept from my wand it swirled around moving my hair before it flew towards the dragon knocking it back slightly. The fire that the dragon had breathed was pushed back towards the dragon with the wind.

Whilst the dragon was busy I turned to the egg and ran towards it. Another roar above me made me grimace and dug as the Dragon flew over me.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted at it.

I glared at it and raised my wand just as it swung its tail around to hit me "Expulso!" I knew the spell wasn't actually strong enough to blow up the dragon but if it could hurt it enough so I could reach the egg I was happy with that.

I ran to the egg as the Dragon screeched and dived out of the way of my spell. I reached the egg and grabbed it feeling relief before I screamed when the Dragons tail hit the rock beside me.

I hugged the Golden egg to me and wondered if I had to make myself escape the Dragon as well but everyone was cheering and Dragon tamers were entering the cave now. A red-head came to stand in front of me and face the Dragon just as my legs collapsed under me.

I was still clutching the egg as I tried to slow my breathing down. The red-head turned around as his co-workers calmed the Dragon down and I realised it was one of Ginny's older brothers. I smiled weakly "hi Charlie, fancy seeing you here".

He chuckled as he shook his head at me "you're mad you know that" I nodded slightly but my head was feeling heavy. I could see black spots at the corner of my eyes so I tried to shake away the feeling of tiredness and grabbed Charlie's outstretched hand. I could see my Grandpa and Grandma making their way towards me but as soon as I stood up my legs gave out.

I glanced down at myself and realised I was bleeding. I frowned and looked up at Charlie who was now steadying me "I'm bleeding" I said dumbly making him look at me in shock.

He gazed over me then gulped when he saw the graze, it looked deep but it could have been misleading as well, there was just so much blood. My Grandpa reached us as Charlie paled "were you scratched by a horn or a spike from its tail 'Mione?"

I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and mumbled weakly "Horn". I watched as the men behind Charlie looked startled.

Charlie quickly turned to speak to Dumbledore and my Grandma just as Professor Snape reached them. He listened for a moment before his eyes widened and he quickly moved to my side.

"Ariana? Are you okay?"

I looked up at him confused and mumbled "horn" just as my eyes closed with exhaustion.

I felt myself be lifted into his arms but couldn't open my eyes to check, my grip tightened on the Golden egg in my arms as the person holding me began to move quickly. The world faded around me as I was placed on something soft and warm but the Golden egg never once left my tight grip. No way was I losing the egg now, not after battling that Dragon to get it!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I know it's not as long as I wanted it to be but oh well, I shall be updating again soon :)**


	13. Results?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter **

**I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! :) YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! THANK YOU!**

**SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! but i need you all to review and answer my question at the end so i can write and publish my next chapter for you a to read :) please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ariana? Are you okay?" <em>

_I looked up at him confused and mumbled "horn" just as my eyes closed with exhaustion. _

_I felt myself be lifted into his arms but couldn't open my eyes to check, my grip tightened on the Golden egg in my arms as the person holding me began to move quickly. The world faded around me as I was placed on something soft and warm but the Golden egg never once left my tight grip. No way was I losing the egg now, not after battling that Dragon to get it!_

* * *

><p>Fire, everything felt like it was on fire. My whole body was tingling as I struggled to move or open my eyes. I finally managed to peal my eyes partly open and turned my head to the side. Madam Pomfrey was giving orders to the people who were stood waiting in the tent.<p>

Tent…

Ah, I remember. Getting the golden egg away from the dragon was a lot more trouble then I had first thought. I moved my head so I could see the bleeding cut on my side and had to take a deep breath so I didn't throw up.

"Severus I need you to get …" whatever else she said it was drowned out as a rush of fire made my back arch and me scream loudly in pain.

I breathed deeply and slowly to try and stop the pain as Madam Pomfrey turned to me "dear, I need you to swallow this entire potion. I know it doesn't taste very nice but it works wonders for your pain".

She held the back of my head as I swallowed the potion and sighed in relief as the pain disappeared.

"Dragons! How could they have you battling dragons! Don't they care about the children's safety anymore" I let out a giggle as I listened to her mutterings.

"Madam Pomfrey, all they care about is seeing a good show and I sure hope they got one".

She snorted before covering it up with a cough making me laugh out loud at her. She smiled down at me "is the potion working yet?"

I nodded "yes thank you".

"Good" she smiled down at me "now I'm just going to heal the cut, the potion was to get rid of the poison cause by that bloody horn! This may hurt".

It most definitely hurt so I was very glad when it was over. I lay for a moment before pushing my hair out of my face and hesitantly sitting up. I glanced down at my ripped shirt and saw nothing but a scar across the right of my stomach. I was proud that I had a scar, as crazy as it sounded because I had something to show when the tournament finished.

I giggled to myself as I exited the tent, everyone was waiting outside while I composed myself inside. I smiled as relief spread across everyone's faces. Luna and Ginny were the first at my sides followed closely by my Father and everyone else.

I was squashed between Ginny and Luna who threw themselves at me as soon as I was close enough.

"Oh Merlin! I thought you were seriously hurt!" Ginny shrieked into my ear making me flinch.

"When you collapsed and didn't get back up, I was so scared" Luna said in a rush with a worried look.

"It's good that you are okay Hermione Dear" I smiled at Lily as she spoke softly to me.

"Guys I'm fine" I smiled at all of their concerned faces "seriously". I turned to look at my Father who was standing next to Sirius looking unsure.

I noted their closeness and how their hands were nearly clasping each others and smiled up at them both. I pulled them both in to a hug hearing a surprised gasp from them both before their arms encircled me.

"I'm glad you're okay Hermione" Sirius whispered into my hair.

"I think I'm going to have to reserve a bed for you in the hospital wing" my Father, Remus said jokingly.

I pouted and let them go "I'm not that bad!" I watched as they both exchanged a glance and said at the same time.

"What ever you say little Ariana".

I mumbled something unintelligent as I walked away from them and back to my friends. I glanced at Harry and noticed he was watching me, I smiled "how did you do in the first task Harry?"

"Great, I'm still alive and I got the egg so I think I should have passed" he smiled at me but the mention of the egg made me blink in shock that I had forgotten it. I glanced at the one in his arms and held up my hand "one minute" I said with a sheepish grin before I ran back into the tent in search of my egg.

I found it next to my bed and hugged it tightly to my chest before I skipped back out to my awaiting friends and family "let's go see how we did". I smiled and grabbed Harry's hand making him blush. I pulled him with me until we were waiting beside Victor.

"It's good to see you're okay Hermione" **(yeah I know he never says her name right but just picture it with his accent and you'll be fine lol) **

I smiled "I'm fine, I don't know why anyone worries so much". I noticed he glanced to my hand which was still holding Harry's and I let go with a blush whilst sneaking a glance at an even more red Harry.

I watched as Victor smiled secretly and looked at us amused "how long have you been going out with one another?"

"W…What?" I stuttered as Harry's face turned bright red and he muttered something I couldn't catch.

Victor looked confused before he seemed to understand "oh" he said before he turned his head to the side to regard us "you are quite close with each other though no?"

I looked at Harry who looked back at me confused and quit shocked "erm … well we didn't actually know each other till the start of this year".

Victor looked even more shocked but he nodded "Then you are soul mates" he said more to himself then to us.

I exchanged a confused look with Harry as he asked "Soul mates?"

"Yes, yes" Victor started with a wave of his hand in our direction "it's when one soul is only destined to be with another" he paused for a moment as though trying to work out how to explain "it's like your founders Godric and Rowena, they were soul mates, made for each other and each other only".

I regarded what he had said with interest "what would happen if one soul didn't find its other half?"

Victor shrugged and opened his mouth to reply when a bell sounded and we all turned to see Dumbledore standing a little in front and between my Headmistress and Victor's headmaster. He smiled kindly at us all "We would like to congratulate all three contestants for passing the first task".

There was a round of clapping as me, Harry and Victor smiled. "Third place goes to Victor Krum from Durmstrang" there was a wild round of applause mostly from the Durmstrang students but also the Slytherins because that is the house he was sorted into.

I smiled and hugged him in congratulations before grasping onto Harry's hand in nervousness. I held my breath as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again "Second place goes to …"

I felt and heard everyone take a breath and hold it as Dumbledore carried on speaking with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I'm sorry to stop it here but I want your opinion …thinking back to Harry's performance in the film and Hermione's performance on here who do you think the winner of the first task should be…. Please review and tell me because then I can hurry up and write the next chapter!**


	14. Who placed the name in the cup

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

_Thank you to my reviewers for answering my question :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end of last chapter<em>**

_Victor nodded "Then you are soul mates" he said more to himself then to us._

_I exchanged a confused look with Harry as he asked "Soul mates?"_

_"Yes, yes" Victor started with a wave of his hand in our direction "it's when one soul is only destined to be with another" he paused for a moment as though trying to work out how to explain "it's like your founders Godric and Rowena, they were soul mates, made for each other and each other only"._

_I regarded what he had said with interest "what would happen if one soul didn't find its other half?"_

_Victor shrugged and opened his mouth to reply when a bell sounded and we all turned to see Dumbledore standing a little in front and between my Headmistress and Victor's headmaster. He smiled kindly at us all "We would like to congratulate all three contestants for passing the first task"._

_There was a round of clapping as me, Harry and Victor smiled. "Third place goes to Victor Krum from Durmstrang" there was a wild round of applause mostly from the Durmstrang students but also the Slytherins because that is the house he was sorted into._

_I smiled and hugged him in congratulations before grasping onto Harry's hand in nervousness. I held my breath as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again "Second place goes to …"_

_I felt and heard everyone take a breath and hold it as Dumbledore carried on speaking with a smile._

* * *

><p>"Second place goes to someone who lost by a few mere points but points that were needed none the less" he chuckles lightly with a sparkle in his eye.<p>

I looked towards Harry who gulped nervously and bit my lip as I turned to watch my Grandfather. Did I want to get first place? Would Harry act weird with me if I beat him? It was only by a few points so either way we were both very close.

I glanced at Harry again nervously and furrowed my brows in worry. My hands gripped my robes tightly so that I wouldn't fiddle around.

"Harry Potter!" I gasped and my eyes widened as I turned to look at Harry. He seemed pleased with the result and I let out a nervous laugh.

I had _won_ the first task. Me. The freak.

Harry turned to me as a large grin stretched across his face "you won" he says happily and I laugh this time in shock.

"I . . . I did" I stutter not quite believing it. I turn to my Grandfather who smiles down at me.

"Congratulations Miss Granger" he says with a wink "that means you are our champion of the first task".

I stared at him in shock for a few moments before Harry pulled me into a hug, I let out another laugh before I grinned.

Victor pulled me into a strong hug after Harry "congratulations, you deserved it".

"Thank you Victor" I smiled softly at him before I heard two squeals behind me and grinned before spinning round.

Luna and Ginny were running towards me and I ran to meet them in the middle. We all collided and started jumping up and down happily until Ginny fell and grabbed hold of mine and Luna's arms pulling us both down with her. We laughed as we lay tangled together.

I lay breathing heavily and smiling "you guys do know I have two other tasks to go through don't you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "of course".

Luna nodded and she smiled at me "we know you will do well Mia".

I smiled and rolled my eyes "you guys" I said with a soft laugh "what would I do without you".

"Win the tournament?" Ginny suggested with a shrug before sticking her tongue out at me as I elbowed her.

"You ladies enjoying it down there?"

I looked up at Sirius with a smile "it is rather comfortable, isn't it girls?"

Luna nodded "oh yes, it's surprising how good a hard floor is for the back".

I exchanged an amused look with Ginny who shook her head as if to see _'what can you do'. _

I grabbed the hand that Sirius had stretched out to help us up and thanked him as I brushed off the dirt from my clothes.

"Congratulations Hermione" Lily said with a soft smile as James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

I smiled at them both "thank you".

I smiled softly up at my Father as he came to congratulate me "I'm so proud of you and I know your mother would have been as well".

I smiled as tears came to my eyes "thank you and I know she would have Daddy" I agreed gently as he hugged me close. I could hear his heart beat from where my head lay against his chest and smiled at the feeling of safety. I felt him relax into the hug and pulled away just as Professor Snape reached us.

"Severus" my Father, Professor Lupin said with a small nod.

"Remus" Professor Snape replied with the same nod.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at their '_manly_' greeting "men" I muttered. I heard Harry's parents congratulating him from behind me and turned to look. He looked happy so I smiled and sighed. My worry over the first task had disappeared and was now replaced by all my other worries. I didn't have to worry about the second task until after the Christmas holidays.

Christmas holidays, I would have to go home … to my muggle family. I glanced back towards my father with a frown as I thought. Being only fourteen I couldn't turn around to my adoptive parents and tell them to stuff it because I had found my real family . . . my werewolf father.

I grimaced and shuddered at the thought of going home, it was something I truly feared. I know that if I had to do another Boggart it would either be my adoptive parents or Voldemort. At the moment I couldn't tell which was worse.

"Are you okay Ariana?" I turned to look at the potions Professor as he spoke.

"Yes sir, I'm fine" I forced myself to smile at him, no need to think about the holidays now. I still had two months to go, anything could happen within those two months.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at me before finally giving up with a sigh when I didn't give anything away.

"Are you coming inside Mia?" Luna asked softly from behind me.

I turned to her with a smile "I think I'm going to take a walk first, clear my head".

She smiled and nodded "of course, we'll meet you in the great hall for tea later?"

I nodded and watched as they walked off, the students and Professors were slowly walking towards the castle. I stayed where I was until everyone was out of sight and turned around to walk to the lake.

The sky had started to darken and a small drop of rain hit my forehead. I sighed as I knew it would soon be showering rain.

"Everything's just so confusing" I told myself quietly as I glared out towards the lake. The water was calm, the noise of the waves lapping calmed me and the animals I could see far away made me smile.

I slowly let myself fall to the ground and stared out at the lake as the more rain drops started to fall. It wasn't enough to drench me just yet so I bent my head back and closed my eyes letting the cold drops fall on my face and roll down my skin slowly. It was calming, I had always loved the rain.

I let out a small smile and sighed as I opened my eyes again and turned back to look at the lake. The lake seemed to darken along with the sky and he waves started to lap harder as time passed. The rain started to fall harder until I found myself soaked but I didn't move, didn't even shudder in the cold.

I just thought over everything that had happened and everything that was bound to happen.

"You'll catch your death out here" a voice said quietly behind me.

I froze and my eyes widened as I turned to look towards the speaker. The voice even though quiet made me shudder in fear, there was something threatening about it even if it wasn't meant to be. I licked my lips nervously, tasting the rain that was there only to wrap my arms around me as his eyes followed my tongue along my lip.

I took a step back and forced a smile as I looked up at the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

"Good evening Headmaster Karkaroff" I said pleasantly, hiding the disgust I felt behind a smile.

"Miss Granger" he said with slow glance from my feet upward that made me want to throw up "what are you doing out here all alone and in the rain?"

I shuddered suddenly feeling the cold as I glanced towards the castle "I just needed time by myself … to think" I said once again with a forced smile that I'm sure now looked like a grimace. The rain didn't calm me anymore, if anything it made me feel worse. The rain soaked my clothes making them stick to my cold skin. My arms tightened around me as his gaze lowered to the white shirt that had become see through from the rain.

I moved the robed so that they covered my t-shirt and hid my body from prying eyes. My hands gripped the cloth beneath them making sure that my robes didn't fall open.

I glanced towards the castle again and tried to blink the rain out of my eyes as it started raining harder. I heard the sound of thunder from far away and turned to see lightening fly across the sky. The lightening although beautiful made things worse because when I turned back around to face Headmaster Karkaroff, the flash of light showed exactly what I had feared to see.

Lust hidden in his eyes as he watched the rain soak my clothes like a second skin. I shuddered again and preyed someone would come looking for me soon. My long hair even though it was in a high ponytail had strands that had fallen out and were now sticking to my face making me feel even more uncomfortable.

I went to lick my lips again before speaking and only stopped as I noticed his eyes flicker towards my mouth.

"I . . . I'm sorry Headmaster but I really should be getting inside now" I moved to go towards the castle and tensed because to go to the castle would mean going past him.

I walked forwards with my head down not wanting to see his face as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared above me.

"I was afraid you know" I froze as he spoke quietly. I was now standing just next to him.

Afraid? What was he afraid of?

"I was so worried I had done it wrong and that your name wouldn't come out of the cup".

I gasped and my eyes widened as I spun around to stare at him in shock "y … you?" I muttered in shock.

He carried on talking as though I hadn't said anything "my master would have been very unhappy had I failed" he glared at me "do you know how much trouble I went into?"

He stepped closer menacingly and I felt myself start to shake in fear. My hand moved towards my wand but was stopped as his larger hands grabbed my arms freezing me in place but pulling me closer to him.

"I think that my Lord would not mind if I had a bit of fun with you".

My breathing was quickening as I stared at him in shock "no" I said as I shook my head. I narrowed my eyes in a glare suddenly feeling very angry. Who did this guy think he was? I used all the strength I had to push him away from me and was surprised when he went flying. I watched as he slid against the wet grass and wet mud feet away from me.

My mouth fell open slightly and I glanced down at my arms that were still outstretched in a push. I let out a nervous laugh that quickly turned into a sob as I lowered my arms. My body shook with the tears and I fell to the ground as sobs shook my body.

"Why?" I asked out loud "why won't you leave me alone?" I screamed towards the sky as lightening hit the ground just beside me. I could feel myself growing angrier and more distressed.

"I hate you!" I screamed and pounded on the floor as more lightening hit the ground near me.

"Why?" I kept shouting and screaming not noticing that the Headmaster of Durmstrang was watching in satisfaction, only to scrabble away quickly as a flash of light hit the floor just in front of him. I watched as he ran away with a glare then fell into another sob as my body hunched over.

I kept pounding on the ground, barely hearing my own screams above the noise of the rain and the thunder. Wet mud kept flying everywhere around my fists, splashing me with dirt but I didn't care. I kept hitting the ground until I grew too tired and let my head drop to rest on my muddy hands. The tears kept flowing as I cried out loudly.

"I don't want this" I sobbed "I . . . I just … don't want this".

My body shuddered as my sobs subsided and the tears started running out. I'm not sure how long I had been out here but the sky was starting to darken with night time. I pushed my body up so that I was sat in the rain, the water washing away the mud from my skin and clothes. No one would be able to tell I had been crying apart from my red puffy eyes because my tears had mingled with the rain.

"I should be happy" I muttered to myself "I should be celebrating" I growled at myself.

I pushed myself weakly off the floor and to my feet, not bothering to straighten my clothes I began the long trek up to the castle.

"Come on Hermione Jean Granger! You are Ariana Rosabelle Dumbledore-Lupin, you have just won first place for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, you have found your father … your family and all you're doing is moping around!" I glared as though glaring at myself.

I stepped through the double doors and into the large hallway of Hogwarts.

"Hermione there you are".

I jumped startled and looked up with wide eyes towards my friends. Ginny and Luna were looking at me in worry. James, Lily, Sirius and my Grandfather all stood together. I warily watched them as they stared at me in worry and shock.

"What happened?" Luna asked as she came rushing forward.

"You look a state" said a shocked Ginny who pulled her wand out as soon as she was close enough to cast the drying spell.

I smiled at her gratefully and was about to speak when I saw a flash of dark robes behind near the great hall double doors. I turned and saw Professor Karkaroff stood watching me with a smirk and gulped nervously. I glared at him and stayed watching him until he turned with a smug look and walked in to the great hall. I turned back to look at everyone to reassure them but they were all looking at the place the Karkaroff had just gone.

I opened my mouth to tell them I was fine when a stern voice made me freeze "Ariana Rosabelle Lupin! You tell me the truth this instant".

I warily turned to look at the speaker as he and my Father came rushing towards me … or more like stalking towards me.

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell them but nodded as I noticed the scary glint in Professor Snape's eye. I couldn't lie to him, there was something about him that made me _need_ to tell him the truth. He was my Godfather after all … that's what I had thought in my dream anyway.

I lowered my gaze so I wasn't looking at them all and spoke quietly as I explained what had happened out side. It would be one problem less for me if I had people watching the Durmstrang Headmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>_**! **_

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE. IT'S FOR MY READERS GOOD THEN MY OWN :)**_

Read my one shot "**is this love?**" and review to tell me if it should stay a one shot or not! I would be grateful to all reviewers.


	15. A Date to the Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

_**VOTE ON MY NEW POLL PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><em>I stepped through the double doors and into the large hallway of Hogwarts.<em>

_"Hermione there you are"._

_I jumped startled and looked up with wide eyes towards my friends. Ginny and Luna were looking at me in worry. James, Lily, Sirius and my Grandfather all stood together. I warily watched them as they stared at me in worry and shock._

_"What happened?" Luna asked as she came rushing forward._

_"You look a state" said a shocked Ginny who pulled her wand out as soon as she was close enough to cast the drying spell._

_I smiled at her gratefully and was about to speak when I saw a flash of dark robes behind near the great hall double doors. I turned and saw Professor Karkaroff stood watching me with a smirk and gulped nervously. I glared at him and stayed watching him until he turned with a smug look and walked in to the great hall. I turned back to look at everyone to reassure them but they were all looking at the place the Karkaroff had just gone._

_I opened my mouth to tell them I was fine when a stern voice made me freeze "Ariana Rosabelle Lupin! You tell me the truth this instant"._

_I warily turned to look at the speaker as he and my Father came rushing towards me … or more like stalking towards me._

_I bit my lip wondering if I should tell them but nodded as I noticed the scary glint in Professor Snape's eye. I couldn't lie to him, there was something about him that made me need to tell him the truth. He was my Godfather after all … that's what I had thought in my dream anyway._

_I lowered my gaze so I wasn't looking at them all and spoke quietly as I explained what had happened out side. It would be one problem less for me if I had people watching the Durmstrang Headmaster._

* * *

><p>Breathe in and out.<p>

In and out.

She could do this, she really could thought Hermione to herself nervously. It wasn't that difficult. She ran a hand through her long hair and glanced over the table towards Harry who was biting the end of his quil. She giggled as he choked and coughed on the feather before he looked up and blushed as he noticed her watching him.

Luna ad Ginny both coughed to hide their giggles but Ginny's sounded more like she was choking. Hermione laughed and smacked her on the back making Ginny glare at her.

She stuck her tongue out before sighing and leaning her head into her hand.

"He's never going to ask" she mumbled sadly to herself.

"He will don't worry" said Ginny sympathetically.

Luna narrowed her eyes as she watched Harry before turning to Hermione "maybe you should ask him".

Ginny looked absolutely outraged as she gasped and glared at Luna whilst Hermione shrieked "what?"

"Shhhh" said Madam Pince with a pointed glance towards the three girls.

Hermione blushed and looked down towards her Potion's homework "I can't ask him" she whispered to Luna.

Luna sighed "why not?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth before finally saying "because!"

Luna's eyebrows rose "I asked Blaise and he said yes".

Ginny snorted as Hermione giggled "it was obvious you both liked each other Lu, you flirted shamelessly every chance you got".

"Ginny you really shouldn't be so surprised that Luna would be the one to ask" said Hermione with a smirk "what about Neville?"

Ginny blushed and mumbled something, Hermione and Luna exchanged a look before both leaning in towards Ginny "What?"

Ginny looked up with a blush "he asked last night" she said quietly with a quick glance towards Neville who was sat next to Harry.

"what?" Hermione said loudly, she blushed again as Madam Pomfrey glared in their direction.

"Shhhhhh!"

"How come you didn't tell us?" hissed Hermione.

Ginny stuttered and looked ashamed "erm … well" she exchanged a look with Luna and Hermione looked so hurt that they both couldn't look at her.

"You told Luna but not me?" she whispered looking down at her homework.

They exchanged another look "Well, erm, you hadn't got a date and we … well-"

Everyone in the library jumped as Hermione closed the book she was using with a bang. She let out a long sigh with her eyes closed, trying to damper her anger. It was getting difficult the closer it came to the full moon.

She ignored everyone as she gathered her things and put them in her bag.

"Herm-" Ginny started with a pained expression.

"Don't!" Hermione hissed at her angrily.

"But" Luna started with a scared expression.

"I said don't" Hermione said through gritted teeth she shouldered her bag and moved to walk away but turned around just in ear shot "I trusted you, do you know how hard it is for me to just place my trust in people and you're both throwing it away".

Ginny stood up and reached out for her "no ple-"

"Just shut up" snapped Hermione before her whole body wilted and she looked away, she whispered barely audible to her two best friends "if you've kept this hidden from me then what else have you". Before anyone could say anything she was through the double doors and hurrying down the hall with her long hair flying behind her.

Ginny and Luna both gasped both only just realising how much they had hurt their best friend. They looked at each other with equally pained expressions "What have we done?" murmured Ginny sadly as she collected her things.

Luna sighed as she rolled up her homework and placed it in her bag "we've ruined our friendship that's what".

Ginny sighed sadly and bit her lip "it wouldn't have been so bad but the full moon is in three days, you know how she gets around the full moon".

Luna tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "yes, I know. I just think everything's bunched up on top of one another and she's got all these problems stressing her out".

Ginny nodded as she placed her bag on her shoulder "yeah" she sighed "we'll leave her be until after the full moon".

Luna nodded in agreement "we need to sort out some of that girls problems".

Ginny nodded whilst looking thoughtful "first things first is getting her date for the Yule ball, you know that the champions have the first dance so she needs a date".

Luna glanced at Harry "we know who she wants".

Ginny nodded "he just needs to gain some balls and ask her" she murmured angrily.

"We could get Blaise, Draco and Neville to talk to him?" Luna suggested.

Ginny suddenly gained a mischievous look "orrrrrr" she sang with a smirk "we could do something much better".

Luna looked her slightly afraid at what was going through her friends mind "like what?"

"Set his Mother on him" Ginny said smugly.

Luna couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped "you want to tell his Mother?"

Ginny nodded and made a noise of agreement "yep, what better way to push him into asking then by making his Mother embarrass him into it?"

"I dunno" Luna said unsure.

Ginny sighed exasperated "all we can do is try right?"

Luna nodded and they walked out of the library "where do you think she would be?"

"Who? Hermione or Mrs Potter?"

Luna shrugged "both?"

Ginny tapped her chin in thought "well … Mrs Potter might be in Proffessor Snape's classroom?"

Luna nodded "they were friends in school".

"She could also be in Professor Lupin's classroom"

Luna nodded slowly in agreement "or in the Great Hall for lunch?"

Ginny nodded "or out by the Black Lake".

They exchanged pained looks "she could be anywhere" said Ginny with a sigh.

Luna nodded and looked thoughtful "let's try the Great Hall first".

Upon entering the Great Hall they noticed Hermione quietly reading at the end of the Gryffindor table. She looked up on them entering and they noticed her red eyes, they looked at each other feeling guilty and wanted to go to her but knew that she wouldn't listen. Not whilst the moon was becoming whole.

Lily Potter was in fact sitting at the Head table with her husband, their potions Professor, Hermione's father and grandparents and Sirius Black. Luna smiled at Ginny "it was your idea".

Ginny let out a little whine but moved to go to the Heads table. They hesitated when they neared where Hermione was sat but before they could even think of trying to talk to her Hermione had snapped her book shut making people look at her. Hermione pushed herself away from the table and fled from the Great Hall before anyone could say anything.

She bumped into Harry and Neville as they entered the hall but she ignored them as they watched her run away with worried expressions.

Luna sighed "it's like she's PMSing"

Ginny snorted "this is so much worse then having your time of the month Luna".

Luna raised an eyebrow "and how would you know"

Ginny blushed "I don't know" she looked uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject "come on we need to hurry up with this".

They stopped in front of Harry's parents "hi" Ginny said with a small smile and a wave.

Luna giggled at the uncomfortable look Ginny had but just turned to Lily who was watched Harry walk to the Gryffindor table. Lily narrowed her eyes as a tall plump blonde moved to sit next to her son and flirt with him. She hated all the girls who threw themselves at Harry.

Professor Lupin was looking at the Great Hall doors of where his daughter had fled through.

"Is she okay?" he asked his daughters two best friends.

They exchanged a look "erm, she's a bit sensitive around this time" Luna said softly.

"This time?" James asked stupidly.

Lily snorted and smacked the back of his head "so insensitive" she muttered to herself whilst her husband mumbled about husband beaters.

"T.O.M?" she asked the girls.

Both girls blushed "erm no" said Ginny.

"Kind of" said Luna.

"Kind of?" asked Lily confused.

Ginny gulped "well, she gets this way around the full moon and that's in three days so …"

Their DADA Professor looked at them with wide eyes "she's affected by the full moon?"

They nodded "she may not turn into a Werewolf but well the full moons hard on her".

"What happens around this time?" the usually quiet Potions Professor asked.

"erm …" thought Ginny wondering where to start.

Luna smiled at Ginny before saying "her emotions go haywire, she gets angry or snappish around this time … she usually stays to herself because she hates snapping at people when she can't help it".

Ginny nodded "yeah and not having a date to the Yule ball is really putting more stress to her plate" she said with a pointed look at Lily.

"you mean he hasn't asked?" shrieked Lily.

Ginny looked at Luna smugly when the adults couldn't see before turning to them with a sad expression "no".

Luna looked at the ground "I think she's afraid no one's going to ask her".

Ginny bit her lip "I'm concerned that she might just say yes to the first boy who asks now so she's not alone" the thought had only just come to her but she couldn't help but think it would be something Hermione would do.

"That idiot!" muttered Lily before she turned to glare at James.

James looked up confused and shocked at the heated glare he was receiving from his wife. Lily slapped him across the back of the head again making him yelp.

"What was that for?" he asked in shock. Sirius, Remus and even Severus were snickering behind his back.

"Why doesn't your son your ability to ask out the girl he likes?" she snapped angrily.

James's eyes widened as did the other guys "wait what?"

He looked from Lily to Ginny and Luna "Harry's not asked her?"

The three women shook their heads before turning to look at Harry who was laughed with the blonde.

Ginny frowned "he's lucky Hermione's not in the room to witness this".

"Too late" came Severus Snape's strained voice.

"what?" gasped Luna and Ginny at the same time as they spun to look at the Great Hall doors "oh no".

Hermione was stood looking at Harry and the blonde by the Great Hall doors with a pained expression. She let out a sigh, she couldn't do this … not at this time. She had two weeks before she had to go home to her muggle family, a week to find a date to the Yule ball and the full moon in three days.

Rubbing a hand across her tired face she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall moving out of the Double doors that led out of the castle. She needed air, she needed to think.

She was glad that Igor Karkaroff had been being followed since she had told the others what had happened. The adults didn't looks surprised so she thought that they must have had their thoughts on him.

The air outside was cold and Hermione was glad that she knew the warming charm. Snow had started to fall and Hermione loved the snow. Watching in fascination as the snow fell, when a snow flake landed on her skin she didn't feel any of the cold thanks to the heating charm but she loved watching them slowly melt away. It looked as though her skin was soaking up the snow.

She moved towards the frozen Black Lake and sat on a smooth rock overlooking it. She didn't know how long she had sat there until a velvety voice from behind her murmured "he doesn't know what he's missing".

She jumped startled and spun around to see a tall pale boy with black hair that fell into his eyes as the wind blew it and forest green eyes. He was wrapped up warmly and looking at her with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry?" she said slightly confused.

"Potter" the boy said simply. He looked a couple of years older then Hermione and she couldn't help but find him attractive.

"hmm" she shrugged but didn't say anything more.

"You don't seem so bothered by it but talk around the school says that you really like him"

Hermione smiled sadly "I guess you could say I've just had enough of feeling negative".

The boy smiled and held out a hand "I'm Tom".

Hermione smiled and took the boys hand "Hermione".

"I know" he said with a smirk.

Hermione let out a small laugh "I can tell you're a Slytherin with that smirk".

He chuckled and nodded "and I can tell you're a Gryffindor because you so boldly spoke out loud".

Hermione realised that she was still holding onto his hand and pulled it back with a slight blush. They stood there with him watching her and Hermione looked at the lake.

"So …" Tom said as he regarded the girl next to him, Hermione looked at him with large amber eyes.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

Tom took a deep breath before giving her his best charming smile "would you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Hermione blushed "I don't even know you".

Tom smirked "then get to know me".

Hermione gasped and blushed harder "erm … okay" she said shyly with a small smile.

Tom smiled "great" he took a step back and grinned "I'll meet you in the Great Hall on the day of the ball" and before Hermione could say anything he was gone.

Hermione stared after him confused and dazed "what the hell just happened?" she murmured to herself. She walked in a daze to the Great Hall and upon entering it she glanced towards the Slytherin table but didn't see Tom.

She blinked slowly and moved towards the Gryffindor table, she sat between Ginny and Luna completely forgetting she was angry at them. Ginny stared at Hermione confused before she looked at Luna who was regarding Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Erm Hermione?" Ginny started hesitantly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked still in a daze, she was staring ahead with a dreamy look on her face, her head was leaning against her left hand that was resting on its elbow on the table.

Luna waved her hand in front of Hermione's face and when nothing happened she gasped "Merlin!"

"What?" Ginny whined completely confused.

"Who is it?" Luna demanded from Hermione.

"Tom" she said dreamily with a smile.

Ginny's eyes widened "what?" she gasped.

"Tom" Hermione repeated.

Ginny looked at Luna who looked right back with wide eyes before they both turned to Hermione again.

"Who is Tom?" asked Elena who had just sat down.

"Tom is Tom" Hermione said tartly making Elena raise an eyebrow.

"Okay" she said slowly with furrowed brows "So have you all got dates to the ball".

Ginny nodded whilst Luna glanced sideways at Hermione with a nod but much to their surprise Hermione was nodding.

"You do?" they asked together.

Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored them instead turning towards Elena "do you?"

Elena blushed and nodded before glancing down the Gryffindor table towards the Weasley twins.

"Fred asked me" she bit her lip to stop from smiling goofily whilst Luna, Ginny and Hermione grinned at her blush.

Hermione smiled happily "well then looks like we're all set".

Elena nodded happily "yep" she suddenly looked serious "I thought Potter would ask you".

Hermione shrugged before hesitating "has … erm … has he asked someone else?"

Elena glanced at Ginny and Luna who both swallowed and looked away, Elena sighed after glaring at them and turned to Hermione "yeah … he, errr … some blonde from the year below him".

Hermione made a small noise in the back of her throat but didn't say anything. She gathered food to put on her plate whilst frowning. The girls finished eating in silence all unsure of what to say to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**The full moon in the next chapter :) you shall all find out what happens to Hermione during the full moon. Can anyone guess who Tom is :P **


	16. AN

_**Okay**_, this is only quick the next chapter should be up by tonight I just really need a name for **Hermione's wolf** so if you could all please give me some ideas.

The sooner I get a good enough name the sooner the chapter is up. Maybe one of you can think of something that goes with Moony... i wanted Luna but then i thought better because there's already a character called Luna so i want something special.

_Thank you! _


	17. The Full Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME FIND A NAME most people said Selene and I really like it but the one that was said more was Artemis and I like what it stands for so that is the winner. Dennisud suggested Puck and whilst I'm not going to use that for Hermione it gave me the idea to use it for someone in the future ;) **

* * *

><p><em>"Okay" she said slowly with furrowed brows "So have you all got dates to the ball".<em>

_Ginny nodded whilst Luna glanced sideways at Hermione with a nod but much to their surprise Hermione was nodding._

_"You do?" they asked together._

_Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored them instead turning towards Elena "do you?"_

_Elena blushed and nodded before glancing down the Gryffindor table towards the Weasley twins._

_"Fred asked me" she bit her lip to stop from smiling goofily whilst Luna, Ginny and Hermione grinned at her blush._

_Hermione smiled happily "well then looks like we're all set"._

_Elena nodded happily "yep" she suddenly looked serious "I thought Potter would ask you"._

_Hermione shrugged before hesitating "has … erm … has he asked someone else?"_

_Elena glanced at Ginny and Luna who both swallowed and looked away, Elena sighed after glaring at them and turned to Hermione "yeah … he, errr … some blonde from the year below him"._

_Hermione made a small noise in the back of her throat but didn't say anything. She gathered food to put on her plate whilst frowning. The girls finished eating in silence all unsure of what to say to each other._

* * *

><p>Hermione stared out at the large full moon, she felt so ill. It had never been this difficult before and she had the strange urge to go outside. Sighing more to herself then to anyone else she turned to look at the sleeping forms of her two best friends. The past few days had been a strain on their relationship, Hermione still felt angry at them and having the full moon so close had snapped her self-restraint.<p>

She barely saw or spoke to them and when she did it usually ended up in arguments. She didn't want to lose her best friends but she couldn't help but be hurt and angry. She had also avoided being near Harry or any of the guys, she spent most of her time in the library reading any book that she had not read or that seemed interesting. At first she had been going over her already completed homework but there was only so many times she could do that.

Now she sat staring up at the moon and wondering where her Father was at this moment. She knew she couldn't resist the urge to go outside for much longer so with a hesitant look at her friends she tiptoed out of the room. The door closed with a quiet snap that made her flinch as it echoed around the empty dormitory.

With a relieved breath of air that no one was still up and about she moved towards the portrait, glad that she was still barefoot so that she made no noise. The ladies in the portrait murmured sleepily as she quietly closed it shut behind her.

She put her finger to her lip and sang softly to them all until their eyes drifted shut again. Rolling her eyes she bit her lip on the giggle that wanted to escape before she turned and ran slowly on her toes so that she was quiet.

The hallway lights flickered as she ran past, the fire of the candles swaying and shrinking until she had passed them. The light from the large moon shone through the windows and cast shadows around the corridors making Hermione jumpy. It wasn't long before she reached the large double oak doors that led to outside.

Slowing so she could catch her breath Hermione glanced around in search for any teacher on duty but found no one. Maybe no one was out because they knew her Father would change tonight.

She cringed as she pushed pulled open one of the large doors, her muscles clenching from the strain of the large heavy door. It took her a while just to open it enough to slip through. She was shocked that it was open but presumed it was for her Father in the morning or incase anyone went to check on him. She used all of her strength to close the door behind her before taking of at a run towards the Forbidden Forest.

She snuck passed Hagrid's home where the last smoke of his fire seemed to be coming through the chimney. Cringing as a twig snapped underneath her bare feet and Fang started barking until Hagrid's deep rough voice told him to shut up. Hermione panicked as she heard Hagrid moving towards his door and started sprinting into the forest as quickly and quietly as she could.

She was so fast thanks to her Werewolf strength that she barely heard Hargrid's shout of "who's there?"

She pulled to a stop as the trees started to become less in number and she could see the Whomping willow of to the side. Her chest was moving up and down as she breathed heavily. She brushed her hair out of her face and realised that it had come out of the ribbon she had tied it up with to sleep. She touched her long hair and looked behind her biting her lip. Some one might be able to realise it was hers if they found it and she could get in trouble for being in the forbidden forest.

Her fingers twitched nervously towards her wand where it was hidden underneath her white night dress. The skirt of the dress billowed out allowing Hermione to strap her wand on her thigh. She stood silently and listened as the tress swaying in the wind, the rustling of the leaves relaxing her slightly, she could hear the animals and magical creatures moving around in the distance and couldn't help but be thankful that there didn't seem to be any close by.

A howl in the distance made her freeze as she was about to move towards the Whomping willow.

"Merlin" Hermione breathed out as she stared at the large moving tree, she noticed the dark outline of a large werewolf exit from the beneath it. She sucked in a breath and moved behind one of the few surrounding trees making sure to peak out every couple of minutes to the shadow.

With another howl the creature disappeared and two much smaller ones followed it into the direction of the forest. Hermione held her breath as they came closer and closer towards her. She had to pause as she realised she wasn't scared she was excited.

This werewolf was her family she could feel it, the hum her mind seemed to be doing as the werewolf came closer and closer. It reached the light of the moon and Hermione saw the light brown fur and the amber eyes glinting with mischief as it turned to playfully snap at the large black dog and the stag who both bounded after it.

Hermione let out a giggle and all three skidded to a stop, she swore at herself silently and hid behind the tree not daring to look again.

She heard the twigs snapping under their paws and hooves as they moved closer towards her tree. She heard the werewolf whimper as though it knew who was behind the tree. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and used her magic to find the wolf inside of her.

She felt a ripple of magic across her skin before her bones starting shifting and soft white fur started sprouting. Her amber eyes appeared the same but much brighter and larger. She didn't look as any normal werewolf would with their long legs, large paws and bony visages, her body whilst shaped like a normal wolf was much larger and furrier. She had pink underneath her paws and belly, along her nose and around her eyes. Even though her eyelashes were white there was a thin line of black around each eye as though she had eyeliner on.

She felt her wolf sigh in satisfaction at finally being allowed out. Hermione hadn't used her wolf since coming to Hogwarts too afraid that someone would find out. She didn't have to wait for the full moon to change but the urge was much stronger and the satisfaction of shifting was much larger after she changed.

Artemis, Hermione's wolf turned her head to the sky and howled. The howl so musical made every other creature in the forbidden forest reply in their own ways, even the trees seemed to move more in reply.

She heard a dog bark behind her and spun around, a large shaggy black dog was peering at her curiously from beside a large brown werewolf and a stag. All of them appeared slightly confused.

Artemis cocked her head to the side and yapped playfully whilst jumping up and down. The stag made a noise that sounded very much like a laugh whilst the dog seemed to grin and wag its tail.

The werewolf sniffed the air near Artemis and made eye contact with her, it seemed to speak in her mind.

"You smell familiar" a deep soothing voice spoke inside her head.

Artemis smirked in her doggy way "I should do".

The werewolf stepped closer whilst its friends watched warily afraid incase their large furry friend attacked the beautiful strange wolf before them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Artemis".

The brown werewolf made a noise that sounded like frustration before something seemed to click "you smell like Lena" he said more to himself then to her.

Artie cocked her head to the side confused "who is Lena?"

The brown wolf stared at Artemis before it spoke "Lena was you're Mother".

The white wolf's eyes widened "how did you know who I was?"

The brown wolf snickered to itself "I am your Father" he rolled his eyes "just because we are not in our human forms does not change that".

There was a moment of silence as the stag and the dog shifted closer to the werewolf and the wolves just stared at each other in thought.

"I am Moony" the brown wolf spoke.

Artie smiled as best as a wolf could "Moony, Lena and Artemis".

Moony shook his large head "Moony, Selena and Artemis".

Artemis's eyes softened sadly "I wish I could remember her but all I can recall is her" she choked up and looked away "her death".

"It was not your fault" Moony tried to reassure but Artemis shook her head.

"It was my fault because that _Monster_ was after me" Artemis snapped with a growl.

The large black dog growled in response not knowing that Artie was not in fact growling at them. Moony sighed and shook his head before turning around "come cub the moon is high and we are free, it's time we had some fun" he said mysteriously.

Artemis only paused to think for a moment before she had to run to catch up to the three creatures as they moved deeper into the forest. The stag and the dog were confused as to who the animal was but did not object to the white wolf's company as Moony seemed to want it there.

Her tail twitched as she happily padded after the three creatures, after a while the stag ran ahead and the dog started jumping in circles around Moony. Moony sighed before speaking to Artemis in her head again.

"Meet Padfoot and Prongs"

Artemis turned to the stag and the dog "so that's James and Sirius?"

Moony nodded his large head and Artemis snickered "should have known Sirius would have been a dog, what with that barking laugh of his".

Moony rolled his large eyes and muttered something along the lines of "women" before he sped up until he was running next to Prongs. Artemis strolled casually behind them loving to watch the interaction between the three animal friends.

A twig snapped behind her and she paused spinning around and sniffing the air. The air smelt like blood and Artie let out a quiet growl of warning towards whatever was out there.

She huffed when she was met with silence and narrowed her eyes before turning around slowly and running to catch up to her Father and his friends.

"Moony!" she shouted as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

Padfoot barked playfully but Artie stared up at her Father who asked curiously "yes?"

"Do you smell anything … unusual?"

"Un-" he cut himself off as he spun around his nose in the air as he sniffed wildly. He barked at Padfoot and Prongs who both changed into defensive stances. Artemis wondered to herself whether it would be better to change back into Hermione but thought better seeing as she would be naked. She would definitely feel vulnerable. She shifted her back leg that still held the strap that held her wand. The strap was magical because it shifted to whatever size it was wrapped around, whether it being Hermione's leg or arm or Artemis's large fluffy paws.

She shuffled so she was beside her father, her fur brushing up against his. Moony shifted his large paw so it was in front of her as he showed his large teeth with a large growl. It sounded like a warning for who ever was hiding to come out into plain view.

It wasn't long before a tall floating being in a large overflowing cloak came through the trees. Artie could see the red glimmering eyes beneath its hood and a silver glimmering liquid leaking from its mouth. Artie gasped in a large breath as her ears flattened and she lowered herself.

The smell coming from the person was horrible, she could smell blood and death but it didn't seem natural. It hissed at them and Artie whimpered, something about this … _thing _made her terrified.

"Give me the girl" it hissed snake like as its eyes moved towards Artie.

Artie whimpered again and Moony growled, Prongs and Padfoot glanced at Artie and then back towards the cloaked figure, they were just figuring out who the white wolf was.

The figure whipped out a wand making all four of them tense "Give. Me. The. Girl. And no one gets hurt".

Artie shivered in fear as the snake like voice rolled over them all.

With a whip of the wand prongs and Sirius went flying against a tree and with another flick and red light Moony was frozen in place. Artemis's breathing increased, she didn't have to think very hard to know who this was.

"Change back or the half breed dies" it hissed.

Artemis glanced wide eyed at her Father but he couldn't move his head to look at her or reassure her. Shaking Artemis stood up tall and the white fur seemed to be sucked back into her skin and her bones shifted until she was a shaking naked girl curled up on the floor.

Her long hair fell over her front so no one could see anything, she wrapped her arms around her body and looked up through the hair that fell in her face.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

She heard a movement to the right of her with her wolf hearing and saw Prongs out of the corner of her eye. He was changing back into his human form and had his wand in his hand. Sirius was slightly behind him doing the same.

She stared at the cloaked figure and hoped that he hadn't noticed them both moving.

There was a sinister chuckle "oh, you mean you haven't remembered yet?" he laughed much loudly this time "oh, this is good" she could practically hear the smirk in his snake voice. He moved closer to her and she wanted nothing more then to move back but seeing as she was naked she curled up tighter and stayed staring into the blood red eyed.

He smirked down at her and reached a pale hand out towards her, she flinched back but all he did was grab a strand of her hair and twirl it around his finger. She moved her head to the side so her hair fell from his fingers. He went to point his wand at her and in the next second two red lights flashed his way until he went flying backwards.

Before James or Sirius could do anything else he disappeared in a puff of black smoke that seemed to follow him as he flew into the sky. Sirius ran towards Moony whilst James conjured a blanket and moved towards Hermione who was shivering and staring at the place the cloaked figure had disappeared.

"Are you okay?" James asked quietly.

Hermione stayed staring at the same spot as James wrapped the blanket around her. He helped her up and pulled her towards him, turning to Sirius he called out "I think she's gone into shock, I'm going to get her inside to Lily".

Sirius nodded and looked at the moon which was disappearing as the sun started to rise "Moony is going to be changing back any second now so we won't be far behind you, something tells me he'll want to be close to Ariana" he said quietly as his gaze moved to Hermione who was still shaking in the blanket wrapped around her and James's arms "maybe you should carry her?" he suggested when Hermione didn't move.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled to herself "d…did…was…did that really happen?" she looked up at James with large terrified eyes "w…was that really who I thought it was?"

James glanced at Sirius "erm".

Before any of them could say anything Moony whimpered and howled as his body started shifting. Sirius stared at Moony then looked at James "she doesn't need to see this, go back to the castle".

James pulled Hermione with him as they moved towards the castle. It wasn't really that much of a shock to see Albus Dumbledore standing waiting for them with an agitated Lily and Snape who wasn't showing any emotion at all.

Lily gasped as she caught sight of them and ran over "Hermione! Oh Merlin! What happened? Is she ok?" James let go of Hermione to grab Lily by the shoulders and try to calm her down.

Hermione watched blankly as she pulled the blanket tighter around her, she noticed her Grandfather in the background and her Godfather. She slowly moved towards them, her Grandfather pulled her into a hug.

He let her go and looked into her eyes "are you okay?" she nodded in reply but didn't say anything as her gaze flickered back towards the forbidden forest just as Sirius came out helping a weak Remus.

Albus gently pushed Hermione into Severus's arms and moved to make sure his son in law was okay. Severus pulled Hermione inside as the others followed behind. Albus looked grave as he listened to whatever James was telling him.

"It would seem that the wards are not as strong as they once were around Hogwarts, I shall call the Professors and we shall all reinforce it. For now I think it best if we all got some sleep".

Hermione shook "I …I don't want to sleep on my own!" she stared wide eyed at her Grandfather who nodded.

"Indeed, I think it would be much safer if you stayed with" he paused as he looked at Remus and Sirius before thinking better and looking at James and Lily before his gaze flickered to Severus "Your Godfather?" he finished sounding more like a question then anything.

Severus nodded "I have some dreamless potion that you can use" he pulled Hermione down to the dungeons with him before stopping and turning to the others "we shall meet in my rooms later today".

Albus nodded "I think that would be best" he looked at Hermione for a little longer before turning to Remus "let's take you to the hospital wing for a check over".

It wasn't long before Hermione was told to drink a potion and was placed on something soft. As her eyes closed she couldn't help but wonder what the silvery liquid was and a thought in the back of her mind made her wonder if the dress she was wearing to the ball was good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong> :)


	18. Uses of Unicorn Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hi :D been soooooo long … okay not that long but yeah … anyway please vote on my pole because the winner will be the couple in a new fanfiction I want to work on :) **

* * *

><p><em>Severus nodded "I have some dreamless potion that you can use" he pulled Hermione down to the dungeons with him before stopping and turning to the others "we shall meet in my rooms later today".<em>

_Albus nodded "I think that would be best" he looked at Hermione for a little longer before turning to Remus "let's take you to the hospital wing for a check over"._

_It wasn't long before Hermione was told to drink a potion and was placed on something soft. As her eyes closed she couldn't help but wonder what the silvery liquid was and a thought in the back of her mind made her wonder if the dress she was wearing to the ball was good enough._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat for a long time in the library going over and over what had been said whilst in her Godfather's rooms.<p>

"_The important thing is to keep Hermione safe and hope that she can remember what happened in her past" her Grandfather had said with a sigh._

_Hermione had sat with her head on her Father's lap, her eyes closed and her breathing even as she pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to anyone. _

"_He was a snake Albus" James said shocked._

_Sirius had made a noise of agreement before saying "and not even a normal snake, he was like a man snake, half man, half snake"._

"_It was hideous and terrifying at the same time" James finished, Hermione even though she hadn't opened her eyes to see could imagine him running his hands through his hair constantly. _

_Her Grandfather hummed in thought "I wonder why that is"._

"_Maybe Hermione knows … in the back of her mind" Severus added upon receiving glares "Maybe in her repressed memories" he shrugged._

_Hermione had moved at this point, everyone thought it was to get comfortable but it was because she didn't like where the line of conversation was going. _

"_We don't need to push her, she's got two more tasks to compete in" Remus practically growled out at everyone as he continued to stroke his daughters hair. _

"_She'll be in even more danger Remus, Voldemort managed to get on Hogwarts grounds to try to get her" Sirius tried to persuade._

"_She doesn't need more stress!" Remus growled louder. Hermione could hear him trying to slow his breathing down._

"_Of course not Remus, no one said she did" Albus tried to reassure him._

_They sat in silence for over ten minutes before Remus chuckled "did you know she was a wolf"._

_Severus made a strangled noise "as in change in the full moon wolf?" _

_Hermione felt Remus shake his head but it was James who answered "no as in a change whenever she wants to one"._

"_Like an Animagus except she erm …" James trailed off awkwardly making Lily snicker._

"_She's doesn't have her clothes when she turns back?" Lily offered amused at her husband's awkwardness. _

"_Right" James said embarrassed. _

_Hermione nearly blushed at them all having this conversation._

"_Interesting" her Grandfather said "but she can change whenever she wants?" _

"_Yep" Sirius said "she makes a beautiful wolf, a lot smaller then Moony but bigger then a normal wolf". He began to describe what Hermione looked like in wolf form and everyone listened in interest. Hermione found it interesting to hear how they described her. _

"_It's nearly time for breakfast" Lily suddenly interrupted them. _

_Hermione felt her Father sigh "suppose we better wake up Hermione". _

Sighing Hermione couldn't help but be frustrated that they didn't seem to bring up the silvery liquid he was drinking. Was it blood? Did animals have silver blood?

"I'm sure I've read that somewhere" Hermione said as her nose scrunched up in thought.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly screamed when she heard his voice "you look deep in thought".

Gasping for breath Hermione turned around to see Tom looking at her in amusement.

"Merlin" Hermione breathed out "you scared me".

Tom shrugged "sorry, wasn't my intention" he stepped forward and sat beside her "what are you thinking about?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged "erm, the ball".

"Ah" Tom nodded "you're not regretting going with me are you?" he stared at Hermione with wide forest green eyes.

Hermione already partial to guys with green eyes gulped and shook her head "no of course not" she said quietly.

Tom smiled and Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the sight, she felt herself blush and looked quickly away "good, I'm glad" Tom's voice remained as Velvety as the day she had met him … a few days earlier.

Hermione glanced at him "who are you?" she asked quietly.

Tom raised an eyebrow "I'm Tom".

Hermione glared at him in exasperation "and who's Tom?"

Tom grinned at her "I am".

Hermione snorted and couldn't help but laugh, she playfully slapped his arm "do you know you can be majorly annoying".

Shrugging Tom smirked "So I've been told".

"You told me to get to know you but I haven't even see you until now, my friends are starting to think I made you up".

"Maybe I am a figment of your imagination".

"Maybe" Hermione snorted "but I doubt it".

Shrugging Tom turned to scan the library "do you always spend your time in here?"

Hermione glanced around "I like reading" she simply answered.

Tom's gaze flickered down to her book "what are you reading?"

Hermione gulped "oh I've got an essay for Care of Magical creatures".

Tom leaned in interested "oh, what about?"

Hermione blinked quickly in thought "erm … animal blood and what they can do if a human were to drink it".

"Really?" another raised eyebrow and a smirk made Hermione blush.

"Yes" she said looking away from him.

They sat in silence as Hermione shuffled through books "you seem stuck" Tom said as he watched her grow frustrated.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't look up from her book "yeah, I kinda am".

"Maybe I could help" Tom offered.

Hermione's eyes finally flickered up to meet Tom's "erm well, I've found animals and uses for all blood types apart from Silver".

"Silver?" Tom asked.

"Yes animals with silver blood … I didn't even know animals could have silver blood" Hermione sigh in frustration.

"Only Unicorns".

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Tom "unicorns?"

Tom nodded, his gaze once again scanning the library "yes, Unicorns" he turned to look at Hermione and smirked "I do believe it's about time I went".

Hermione stared at him startled "but why? You've only just got here!"

Looking amused Tom stared at her "that I have but things to do, people to …see" he finished with a smirk.

"Hmmm" Hermione said looking at him suspiciously "why would you want to take me to the ball anyway?"

Tom still smirking stood up and moved so he was close enough to touch Hermione "because there's something about you Granger, something that just calls to me" he whispered in her ear making her suck in a breath and shiver as his warm breath fanned her neck.

"Right" Hermione breathed out doubtfully.

Tom trailed his fingers down Hermione's arm until he was holding her hand, he bent forwards and pressed his warm lips to it "I'll see you tomorrow night Hermione" he said softly.

Hermione gulped nervously and her voice became squeaky as she spoke "okay". She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding as soon as Tom disappeared.

She sat for a long while just watching where he walked out "curiouser and curiouser" she quoted from her favourite childhood book.

Shaking her head she quickly shuffled through the pages until she got to one about unicorns.

**[QUOTES TAKEN FROM HARRY POTTER WIKI] **

Hermione gazed at the book and read out loud "_Unicorn foals are pure gold, and turn silver when they are about two years old. They grow their horn at around four. At about seven years old, they are fully grown and turn a shade of white that is so bright it makes snow look grey in comparison. Their hooves are golden, and their blood is silver-blue in colour and shines under moonlight_."

She used her finger to scan the page "_Unicorns inhabit the forests of Europe including the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts."_

"That could explain things" Hermione murmured frowning "but why would he drink their blood".

Turning over the page Hermione starting reading again "_The blood of a Unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, but "you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."_

Hermione sucked in a breath "My Godric" she breathed out and closed the book with a snap "why would he do such a thing" she stared at the closed book "near death" her finger began tapping the cover as she thought "so he's already dying and he's trying to stay alive".

She didn't get a chance to think more as Ginny and Luna ran into the room "Mione come on it's time dinner" Ginny grabbed her hand and started talking on and on about Neville and the flowers he had given her.

Hermione half listened, her mind already busy on something else.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	19. Yule Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Turning over the page Hermione starting reading again "The blood of a Unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, but "you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."<em>

_Hermione sucked in a breath "My Godric" she breathed out and closed the book with a snap "why would he do such a thing" she stared at the closed book "near death" her finger began tapping the cover as she thought "so he's already dying and he's trying to stay alive". _

_She didn't get a chance to think more as Ginny and Luna ran into the room "Mione come on it's time dinner" Ginny grabbed her hand and started talking on and on about Neville and the flowers he had given her._

_Hermione half listened, her mind already busy on something else. _

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection, she was nervous. What if he didn't show up? What if she had to stand and watch Harry dance with some blonde whilst she was alone?<p>

Sucking in a deep breath she grimaced, she was a participent in this tournament and because of that she had to walk in with the others and their dates as everyone watched, they had to open the dance meaning they had to be the first people to dance . . . with everyone watching.

She nearly burst into tears at the thouth of embarrassing herself by having to dance alone.

"What's with you?" asked Ginny who was strapping her heels whilst sitting on her bed.

Luna looked up with dreamy eyes from her seat in front of the mirror she had conjured "she's nervous Ginny darling".

Hermione glared at them both but didn't look away from the mirror "how do I look?" she asked nervously as she turned around.

Ginny let out a pleased sound as she finally managed to put her shoes on and stood up "you look beautiful Hermione" Ginny smiled happily before turning to Luna "you too Lu".

Luna just smiled "thank you, you both look amazing" she turned to Hermione "now stop worrying".

Hermione took a deep breath and pouted "I'm just so nervous, what if her doesn't show up?"

Ginny smirked "then we know he's part of your imagination".

Luna rolled her eyes "ignore her, if your date doesn't show up then Ginny and I would be your dates" she smiled "can you imagine peoples faces if you walk in with us on your arms" she laughed and soon Hermione and Ginny joined in.

"Yeah" Hermione said with a smile "I understand, thanks Luna" she turned to Ginny then and laughed "Ginny what are you doing?"

Ginny was bending around and looking at her bum "does my bum look big in this dress?" she asked outraged, she turned around to her friends "why didn't you tell me? Oh this is awful, what am I going to do now?" She looked about ready to cry.

"Ginny" Hermione said as she tried to stop laughing "you look perfectly fine, and you're going to go to the dance wearing that gorgeous dress that's what".

Luna nodded as she bit her lip to stop from laughing "I agree" she smiled but her lip still twitched "no please stop ruining your make up!"

Ginny pouted but nodded "fine" she crossed her arms in mock anger "but your hair is out of place" she stated as she spun around and moved out of the room.

Luna watched her leave with her mouth wide open before suddenly she burst out laughing "Oh Merlin!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, she took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She scanned herself from her long curly hair that was pulled up into an elagent updo and then to her shimmering dark purple dress, the top was a corset that then fluttered out in to a wavy skirt that stopped just above her knee, there was a black ribbon along the waist that was tied with a bow at the back, the bow matched her high heeled shoes perfectly. She had a thin silver necklace on with a small diamond on and matching earrings. She wore black mascara and eyeliner but had purple eyeshadow that made her eyes popped.

She finished regarding herself and nodded "it's as good as I can get anyway" she turned to smile at Luna who was now twirling her long hair.

"You know she didn't mean it" Hermione said to Luna who was now frowning at her own hair.

Luna sighed and stood up "I know" she smiled slightly before twirling "do you think he'll like it?"

Hermione nodded with a smile "you look amazing Luna, everyone will love you" before Luna could say anything she smirked "especially Blaise".

Blushing Luna rushed from the room calling out Ginny's name. Hermione's smile dropped as she stayed frozen in middle of the room. It seemed to be forever before she could bring herself to leave. She slowly moved out of the Dormitory and made her way towards the Great Hall, her heels were clicking on the stone floor as she moved. The coolness of the castle brought goosebumps to her arms and she had to rub her arms to get a bit of warmth.

She could hear the girls giggling and the guys chatting as she reached the stairs. She peaked around the corner and let out a sigh of relief as she noticed Tom. He stood apart from the others and was looking around, she couldn't tell what he was thinking as no emotion showed on his face. She stepped from behind the wall and made her way down the stairs.

She smiled as Tom lifted his head to look at her, his eyes widened slightly before he smirked and moved towards her. She gratefully took his hand as she reached the bottom, thanking whoever was listening that she didn't fall and make a fool of herself.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hello" his silvery voice replied, his eyes moved from her face to the lengh of her body and back, she blushed and looked down but he reached out a finger and lifted her chin so she was looking at him "you look so beautiful" he whispered as his green eyes stared into her amber ones.

She smiled nervously and looked away "Thank you" her blush heating her up and her eyes flickered towards him.

"Shall we?" he asked whilst offering her his arm.

Hermione nodded and accepted but her gaze moved to scan her surroundings, she found all of her friends together and smile at Ginny and Luna who grinned back. Ginny sent a wink in her direction and Hermione sent a playful glare back but rolled her eyes.

"Problem?" asked Tom.

"Err …. No?" she laughed it off "They are my best friends".

Tom nodded "ah, would you like to go up to them?"

Hermione thought it over, she looked at them again and noticed Harry and his date there and shook her head "no" she moved her eyes away to look up at Tom "I'm fine right here".

Tom smiled and nodded in appreciation "me too".

Hermione gave him a shy grin and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall called out for the champions.

Hermione looked at Tom "Are you ready?"

He looked down at her and nodded "Are you?"

She paused and thought it over "yeah" she answered not really believing it.

"Then let's go" he pulled her towards the Professor who stood waiting for them.

Hermione watched confused as her Grandmother smiled at her before frowning at Tom, her frown soon turned to a grimace and Hermione was sure she had paled as well.

"R . . . right" Professor McGonagall stuttered as she pulled her eyes away from Tom, Hermione looked at Tom but he just shrugged at her "if you and your dates would come through once everyone else is in there, you will move to the middle of the room and open the dance for everyone. The teachers and other students shall then join in the dancing and then you will be free to do what you wish".

Hermione nodded in understanding and presumed everyone else did.

"Hermione you look lovely" complemented Victor Krum as he smiled at her with his date, a shy girl who rarely spoke or even looked at a boy.

Hermione smiled at them both "Thank you Victor" she smiled at his date "you look really pretty Hannah".

Hannah blushed and nodded "you too Hermione" she replied softly making Hermione smile.

Harry stood to the side nervously with his blonde date who didn't seem to stop staring up at him. He glanced at his date with a grimace and rolled his eyes away from her, he blushed when he noticed Hermione watching him.

His eyes narrowed as he took in Tom "Harry Potter" he said as he held his hand out to Tom.

Tom regarded him without emotion and didn't move his hand towards Harrys "Tom" was all he said with a nod.

Hermione furrowed her brows up at her date but didn't say anything, she removed the frown quickly as Tom turned to her "shall we go?"

Hermione glanced around and noticed all of the students had gone into the Great Hall but them "yes" she answered before smiling at the others "you four want to go first?" she asked.

Victor smiled at his date and offered her his arm, she took it shyly and waved slightly at Hermione as they moved to the hall.

Hermione took Tom's arm and they moved to follow with Harry and his date behind them. She felt Harry's eyes on her but didn't turn to meet his emerald ones.

She exchanged grins with Ginny and Luna as she passed them. Ginny looked ready to burst with questions and Hermione was thankful that she couldn't get to her until after the first dance. Tom pulled them to an empty area on the dance floor, all three champion couples stood evenly spaced apart just as the music started and the spinning began.

Hermione had never enjoyed dancing that much but she felt extrememly happy and thrilled as Tom twirled her elgantly around the dance floor.

"You really do look amazing tonight" he murmured as he looked down at her.

Hermione looked up, her happy smile fading slightly as she stared enthralled into his green eyes "thanks" she replied breathlessly.

They continued to dance but Hermione couldn't look away from Tom's gaze, she felt strange all of a sudden . . . slightly dazed. She felt as if she wasn't in control of her own body. The song stopped and the connection between herself and Tom seemed to snap. She sucked in a breath as they stopped dancing and pulled back from Tom's embrace. She stared up at him with slightly wide eyes and gulped "who are you?" she whispered.

Tom sighed aggravated "this will be harder then I thought" he murmured through narrowed eyes. Hermione glanced around her, noticing all the teachers and students joining the champions on the dance floor, she was soon squashed between so many twirling couples that she felt suffocated. She couldn't tell who was who as their speedy dancing seemed to mash all of their faces together. Her eyes flickered wildly around her before they snapped back up to Tom. She needed out. She needed to get off of the dance floor.

The beautiful evening was certainly not turning out how she wanted it to. She sucked in a gasp as her eyes watered and she felt her eyes flutter with signs of lack of air.

Tom once again stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, Hermione was sure that to others their embrace looked loving but really . . . he was squeezing the life out of her. He kissed the top of her head but she didn't dare look up, she kept her eyes scanning the dancing couples, hoping to find someone to help her soon.

"You know me" Tom whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver with fear and something she didn't understand.

She opened her mouth and snapped it closed "I know you?" she asked confused.

She felt rather then saw him nod in reply "of course you do, you know me . . . although I don't think you like me very well" he snorted "but really" he shook his head amused "I don't need you to like me".

Hermione suddenly stopped breathing as her eyes widened.

"_I don't need you to like me" sneered the man in the black cloak. The man with the red eyes turned to one of his followers "take her to her room, she needs to learn some respect" he snapped to one of the unknowns._

_Little Ariana whimpered and fought with all her might but she just wasn't strong enough. Whst six year would be stronger then a large grown man? _

"You" Hermione whispered in recognition "how could I have not realised it before?"

Tom chuckled as he raised a hand to stroke the mark I had on my shoulder, I shivered replulsed but he just smirked "I didn't want you to, it would seem you forgot all of our lessons on respect, I may have to re-teach you".

Hermione narrowed her eyes "why help me with the unicorn blood?"

Tom shrugged "fun".

Sighing Hermione glared harder "Why drink the unicorn blood?"

This time Tom smirked so smugly that Hermione sneered in reply to his answer "The unicorn blood lets me keep this form longer" he gestured to his body.

"Why that form?" she asked curiously, her eyes scanning the dancing crowd as Tom began to dance again.

"I had to get close to you, I was hoping your memories wouldn't have returned yet … if at all" he looked annoyed that not everything went to planned.

Hermione caught sight of Luna's long blonde hair somewhere in the crowd and tried to keep her eyes on her as she asked "so what now?" she asked so calmly that no passers by who happened to catch snippets of their conversation would know anything was wrong.

Tom paused in thought before reply "we dance" he finally decides.

Hermione finally looked up at him with a frown "We dance?" she asked confused "That's it?"

Tom nodded with a small smirk "yes, for tonight anyway".

Hermione didn't say anything for a while before asking "why?"

"I thought we needed to become reacquainted, I never intended to do anything but have a great night so . . . for now we stick to the plan, we dance" he pulled her closer "I was hoping you wouldn't realise who I was for a while".

"Why?" she asked feeling positively confused "you confuse me" she said with a sigh.

Tom shrugged and chuckled "I never intended for you to understand, if I am correct – and I usually am – then you have yet to recall all of your memories . . . the day that you do will be the day everything changes".

Hermione bit her lip not sure if she should ask for fear of the answer "why would my memories change anything?"

Tom shrugged "mental scars" he murmured "it took a lot of _torture_ to get you to learn respect".

Hermione shuddered "Then I don't want to remember" she murmured more to herself then to him.

Tom continued to dance casually "maybe you don't have a choice" he pulled them both to a stop "things are changing Ariana, you will hate me more then you already do and I suppose I just wanted to spend some time with you where we got along . . . you will come to hate me more then you already do one day and on that day . . . the war begins".

Hermione was silent as she watched Tom nod to her politely and disappear into the crowd, she stood frozen for a moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She startled and spun around, letting out a breath of relief as she met the smiling face of Sirius.

"A dance m'lady?" he bowed and offered his hand.

Hermione couldn't help but smile and accept "of course kind Sir" she accepted his hand and let him pull her back into the crowd of dancers. Her gaze moved back to the area she saw Tom leave "one day" she murmured before turning back to Sirius who was now gazing at her in concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked scanning her for anything serious.

She smiled, a true relieved smile "yes" she breathed out "everything's alright now" she murmured as he began to dance. Her eyes moved to meet the green eyes of Tom once again, he was watching her with an unreadable look on his face. He had stated his intentions and she knew she was safe until she had all of her memories, so for now . . . she could worry about the upcoming christmas she was about to spend with her horried muggle step parents.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Question for my reviewers – shall my next chapter be a carry on from the yule ball … where Harry and Hermione dance and maybe the night will end with a kiss and swapping of confessions? **

**PLEASE ANSWER, WOULD REALLY HELP :) I now have a page on facebook that you can like, I shall be informing people on there which chapters I will be writing, I will ask any questions I need help with, you can share your own stories over the page with the other likers :) you can also share pictures to do with your fanfictions, other fanfictions or just couples you like! Does not have to be about Harry Potter pecifically. Like if you wish or don't I don't mind. The page is for your benefit as well as mine. **

_**Press the button ;)**_

**v**

**V**


End file.
